Dragon Ball NE
by Jonas Xerxes
Summary: Inspired by the Protector of the Living, this is where the Saiyan of Legend will gain his second chance after all the evil of his heart was wiped clean by the Dragonballs. Watch as Broly with the Fujimi survivors and pure hearted Saiyans embark through the zombie outbreak and adventures beyond to come. (Main Pairing(s) BrolyXShizuka, TakshiXRei & many more)
1. The Legend in the Dead

Dragon Ball NE Episode 001: The Legend in the Dead

Zombie Outbreak Saga

* * *

 **Declaimer** : Hello, I am the creator of the fanfiction the Dragon Ball NS and here is how I do this, rule A: I work on a chapter or update when I find or make the time for it, so be patience. Rule B: While I'm attending college for three or four days per week (including/excluding tutoring.), I'll be sure to work on my spare time after my college assignments are done. And rule C: While we're on the subject, please try to remember that I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or the High School of the Dead franchise since they all belong to their respected owners/creators, but have only created this fanfiction in respect and creativity, so enjoy the fanfiction. One more thing, in this version, there will be pairing with existing and OC characters. This is a crossover of High School of the Dead and Dragon Ball series so please enjoy!

* * *

{Age 774 – Planet Earth}

[Wilderness]

(In the wilderness of planet earth, seven magic orbs known as the dragon balls have been gathered by a man, wearing orange gi and pants, blue undershirt, wristbands, boots and sash with light tan skin and black spiky hair and dark pupil-less eyes, in order to correct a life he believes he had wronged a long time ago. His name is Son Goku, the strongest in the universe and one of the last surviving pure blooded saiyans, summoned Shenron, the Dragon of Earth's dragon balls.)

Shenron: I HAVE COME TO GRANT YOU THREE WISHES! STATE YOUR THREE WISHES AND IT WILL COME TRUE!

Son Goku: Shenron! It's good to see you again. But before you can do my requests, I need to ask you something. Can you erase the evil within one's heart if they are Saiyans, can you bring them back to life in another universe and if it's possible can you bring forth pure hearted Saiyans from that alternative universe to their Earth with him?

Shenron: ARE THESE QUESTION REVOLVING AROUND YOUR WISHES? (With a serious look on his face, Goku nodded as he seem determined to help Broly, also known as the Legendary Super Saiyan as Shenron answers Goku's questions.) YES! I CAN REMOVE THE EVIL WITHIN THE SOULS THAT HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED REGARDLESS OF THEIR POWER. I CAN SEND THAT SAID SOUL INTO ANOTHER UNIVERSE AMONG THE LIVING ONCE AGAIN, BUT YOU HAVE TO BE SPECIFIC TO WHERE YOU WANT THAT SOUL TO BE REVIVED IN. OF COURSE, THE SOUL WAS KILLED ON EARTH TERRIOTRY HE WILL UNDOUBTLY BE REVIVED ON THE EARTH OF ANOTEHR UNIVERSE! AND TO ANSWER YOUR LAST QUESTION, I CAN BRING FORTH SAIYAN WARRIORS WITH PURE HEARTS, TELEPORTING THEM TO PLANET EARTH JUST BEFORE THEY WERE GONNA DIE OR BE KILLED FROM THE SAME UNIVERSE AS THE ONE YOU WISH TO REVIVE AND TRANSPORT! NOW! WILL YOU MAKE YOUR WISHES? (Satisfy with the answers, Goku smiles brightly as he was ready to say his wishes.)

Son Goku: Shenron, I want the evil that's in Broly's, the Legendary Super Saiyan, heart to be erase. Can you make it happen? (Shenron's eyes began to glow as it was in a mere instant that Shenron responded the end result.)

Shenron: IT IS DONE! YOUR FIRST WISH IS GRANTED! SPEAK FORTH YOUR OTHER WISHES. (Goku smiles joyfully knowing that despite Broly currently in Hell, all the evil in his heart is gone so that he can give him another chance.)

Son Goku: Alright! Now with that's done. (Thinking it carefully, Goku thought of an idea and as how Shenron said to be "specific.") Shenron, I need you to bring Broly back to life in another universe's Earth that is in dire need of his help where he can help the desperate and teach them to fight and protect others. (Shenron's eyes was glowing again as he was in the process of granting the second wish and once it die down.)

Shenron: THERE! IT HAS BEEN DONE! YOUR SECOND WISH IS GRANTED! NOW, SPEAK YOUR LAST WISH!

Son Goku: Okay! Here goes! If you can, I wish for any pure blooded Saiyans with righteous hearts from that same universe where Broly is to be transported to Planet Earth, if he's gonna need help to save that Earth then also turn a pure hearted human, with the desire to fight, protect, and defense those who can't, to be a Saiyan. That is my last wish!

Shenron: YOUR LAST WISH SHALL BE GRANTED. (Shenron began to process with the wish and after a few moments.) I HAVE SEND SAIYANS WITH RIGHTOUS HEARTS FROM THE ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE'S PLANET VEGETA TO PLANET EARTH AND SOONER OR LATER, THE PURE HEARTED HUMAN YOU DESCRIBED WILL BE ABLE TO WALK THE EARTH AS A SAIYAN. YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. FAREWELL! (Shenron is engulfed in a white light as a series of flashes appeared with Shenron flying up to the sky as the dragon balls follow him in a spinning spiral until they came closer and scattered across the world with the sky clearing out.)

Son Goku: (Thought: I know you can do it, Broly! For whatever reason that got you to be a ruthless monster is now corrected, but I want you to have a new start, a place where you can call home.) And whatever threats are happening in that universe, they're in your hands.

 **[HOTD/DBNS Universe]**

{April 2, 2010 – Planet Earth}

[Fujimi Academy – Tokonosu City]

(Suddenly within the Fujimi Academy of Tokonosu City, a flash of light appeared with a man within it. That man is Broly, also known as the Legendary Super Saiyan, was a bit unnerved with his current situation. A moment ago, he was winning a fight in Hell. The next thing he knew, the evil in his own heart suddenly vanished, and he appeared here...wherever " _here_ _"_ is. He appeared to be inside of a building as he took a breath while wondering his whereabouts.)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Where am I? Last time I checked I was in Hell. (Thought: This place doesn't seem to like Hell or Otherworld unless… (After thinking through with a clear conscience for the first time and testing it on by punching himself in the stomach while the punch didn't hurt a bit, Broly finally brought out a conclusion.) It's true! I've been brought back to life.) But what is this place? (In the intercoms of the building was activated by the principal of the school as he had urgent news to give to the students.)

Fujimi Principal: _This announcement is for all the students! An emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now! All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate_ – (The voice was then cut off and a deadly silence filled the speakers. Then, the sound of things being knocked over could be heard on the loudspeaker.) _Get away from me...get back... HELP,_ _HELP_! (Screams) (A scream then came from the loudspeaker but then was soon cut off. Silence. Deafening silence. The whole school was overrun with that silence. Nobody said a word for at least a minute. People held their breath. A pencil hit the floor which made the entire student body and faculty fall into an insane panic. Chaos broke out as people began punching each other and pulling each other's hair trying to get out of the school first. For Broly, however, he was pretty much had a sweat drop at the revelation before them; an educational building known as school.)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Really? I'm in a school, of all places? Well, at least I know where I am...kind of. (Fourteen more blighting lights appeared in the sky just like the one Broly was in. One of the lights separated from the others as it headed to the direction of another part of Japan. Meanwhile the remaining thirteen scattered across Tokonosu City, four lights were at a central area that is access through bridges revealing four individuals that have crashed landed. Three more lights landed in bushes outside of the building as the third rushed toward a auburn hair and gold eyes glasses wearing woman sees her bitten colleagues returning as reanimated corpses as that third individual came at them with his charged ki blasts and six lights made it to the 2nd floor, but the people inside them split up before it died down. And last but not least, a fifteen light appeared, but with a dying male Saiyan inside as he was converted into pure energy and the light directed itself to the one worthy as Goku described on the roof as it made its destination. In the library, two light skin 15 year old girls wearing gakuen consisted of a white and green shirt and a green skirts, black socks and brown shoes. One girl has light blue eye black hair with a blue tint tied in a pigtail slightly combed in the front with busty breasts, possibly c or d-cup beasts, and the other has brown hair in a bun and light brown eyes with a or b-cup breasts. Their names are Toshimi Niki and Misuzu Ichijo as they were holding hands to keep each other safe as best friends such can be while they were running for their live from the undead corpses of their classmates.)

Toshimi Niki: We should be okay, if we run together, Misuzu.

Misuzu Ichijo: Of course, we will. Because you and I are best friends, Toshimi. (When one of "them" grabbed a hold of Toshimi's leg, suddenly both Toshimi and Misuzu paused as they saw some kind of foreshadowing vision.)

 **{Foreshadow}**

(the vision shows that one of the zombies pulling her down the stairs with one biting her leg and the other biting her neck as it was a painful agony for Toshimi while she was struggling to hold on, Misuzu, with a ruthless look, coldly told her to let go and kicks her hand off thus allowing "them" to devour Toshimi while Misuzu saw it regretfully and was shock by fear as there were a lot of "them" ready to feast on her.)

 **{Foreshadow Ended}**

(Both friends were shockingly surprised by this vision, in the hallways were two mysterious forces heading their way to the library as both push down the doors while the two girls saw the zombie student still trying to pull Toshimi on the stairway and as it opens its mouth, it caused both girls to be paralyze with fear.)

Both (Toshimi/Misuzu): (Gasping Fearfully) NOOOOO! (Just as the zombie rush for the bite to Toshimi's leg as a shattering sound was made. After the moment ended, the two BFFs reopened their eyes to see that the shattering pieces is the broken teeth of the zombie student from trying to bite a young mysterious 17 year old man with tousled neck-length dark brown hair dark eyes, light skin, and dark eyes wearing a green and silver hat with a short yellow horse plume attach to it, a gray and black shoulder straps battle armor with green bodysuit, matching gray gloves and boots with silver tips wielding a giant paintbrush-like weapon as the same zombie and the other beside it were shocked, awkwardly, to know that this man just shattered one of their teeth by a wrist.)

Zombies: **(Grunting shockingly)** (Before they can react, the young man has karate chop it as it cause the zombie to lose his head literally, as the other zombies were slain down by this young man's paintbrush as he took off the arm that was gripping on Toshimi, she looked at the young man as he made a confident grin saying that he has this under control as he continues his onslaught, Misuzu got over her shock as she helped Toshimi getting back on her feet, both girls were astonished and amazed by the boy's fighting spirit as Toshimi was blushing a bit on her face with red tint.)

Toshimi Niki: Wow! That guy is amazing. Even the way he can use that brush as a weapon is so cool, right Misuzu? (Misuzu was still shock to see someone has come to their rescue especially with wondering thoughts of who this boy was. Looking at her friend, Misuzu looked down in shame, due to the vision she saw that was somewhat prevented, feeling guilty for almost selfishly sacrificing her best friend. Toshimi saw the frown on her best friend.) Hey, Misuzu. Are you okay? (Misuzu was becoming shockingly frighten as Toshimi made a horrify look on her face as a pack of "them" were getting closer to feast on her until a slashing strike appeared out of nowhere across "them" through the waist as their upper bodies fell behind, the lower halves simply fell down and another slashing strike were made to cut off their heads and unleashed ki blasts to destroy the heads. Misuzu was shockingly amazed to see all of this was done by another young man who seems to be 19 years old, tall, possibly muscular, tan skin, shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a similar armor as the other boy, but the color theme is green and white, short shoulder guards, thigh guards on each side and the front, silver bracers, a green tipped dark green boots with silver leg guards and a helmet with a long horse plume that goes to the waist carrying a spear. After killing off all of "them" downstairs, the other boy appeared right beside him as they were approaching the girls, Misuzu looked shocked and helpless filled with grief and worry at her would be action until Toshimi checked on Misuzu with concerns.) Misuzu, are you okay? (Tears covered Misuzu's face as she repeated the words in a small whisper.)

Misuzu Ichijo: (Crying sadly) Toshimi, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…. (Toshimi enveloped her friend in a hug, bearing no grudge whatsoever while rubbing her friend's back like a mother would to a child.)

Toshimi Niki: It's okay. I forgive you. (Looking at the assuring smile on her best friend's face, Misuzu began to regain some hope again as she nodded turning her frown into a smile.)

Misuzu Ichijo: It won't happen again, thank you! (Misuzu turned to the mysterious duo.) And you guys too. That was very brave. Can we know the names of our heroes? (The duo were a bit taken back to see a polite request from this girl, as the older piece his spear into the floor so that he can introduce himself by shaking hands with her.)

Tonrai: I am Tonrai! I am a middle-class warrior, but I fight in the name of justice and believe it or not, it is no joke, I despise cowards like those creatures that can easily shatter the bonds of others like yours, miss. (The other one simply looked at Toshimi with a smile with his paintbrush upward.)

Kondai: The name is Kondai. I'm also a middle-class warrior and it's a pleasure to meet a rare beauty in you miss. (Toshimi blushed brightly upon hearing someone calling her beautiful, but nevertheless smiles kindly to her savior.) Before my brother and I can tell you who we are, what we are, the first thing we need to do is find any more survivors.

Tonrai: And at the same time, we will protect you both from those reanimated corpses and find a base of operation so we can mount a counterattack on these weaklings. (Tonrai looked at Misuzu, who blinked until Tonrai winked at her with a smile which made her blushed too, slowly the girls were beginning to develop feelings for these proud middle-class Saiyan brothers.) I promise we will do my best to put an end to this chaos. (Both girls nodded as they believe that these two boys are powerful enough to take on a horde or an army of "them.")

Kyoko Hayashi: First things first. We need to get out of here and get to a safe place. (Surprisingly, two more individuals appeared before them as both parties turn to see a 30 year old female teacher with reddish brown, possibly auburn hair kept in a ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear and brown eyes wearing glasses, in a full figure with large breasts wearing a yellow shirt with a white jacket and skirt and high heels shoes carrying a metal pipe. Alongside with her is a 32 year old man with a muscular figure, a bob cut style and neck length black hair with long bangs handing down in front of each side of his face, dark eyes and light skin wearing a scouter with the glass being yellow, a brown and white battle armor with short shoulder guards and straps, a light brown bodysuit, black armguards and brown tipped black boots.)

Both (Misuzu & Toshimi): Ms. Hayashi! (The girls were shock to see one of the teachers that were the first victims of this pandemic on the academy and all dead until they saw the sole survivor and strangely enough they saw that the man and boys share a similar traits, they all had brown furry belts around their waist. Tonrai and Kondai recognize the man, he is a Saiyan and a high class warrior veteran from their own home planet as well.)

Tonrai: Master Revizu!? Is that you? (Revizu, while keeping his plain expression, turn his frown into a smile feeling grateful to see more Saiyan survivors and recognize the saiyan brothers.)

Revizu: Of course! It's an honor to meet the great Deshu's sons. It's good to see you both are still alive.

Kondai: Wish we could say the same for Planet Vegeta. (On the first floor, the Legendary Super Saiyan then noticed that those around him suddenly started running-or in some cases, limping-towards the racket. It was as if they only realized that others were here upon hearing their voices. His curiosity further increased when they feasted on their own kind. It was when the giant Saiyan saw a student was killed and rise again that he realized it. The dead were feasting on the living, who were then turned into walking cannibalistic corpses as well. Now that both his Saiyan personality and the evil in his heart were no more, Broly felt the urge to protect the living from this new threat. Therefore, he shot the smallest ki blast that he could form...and disintegrated most of the 1st floor, along with all those -both zombies and humans- on it as a large sweat dropped formed on the back of his head.)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Oops. (Broly decided that he would not use ki blasts inside of closed spaces anymore. In the second floor was a group of three; a 16 year old girl named Saya Takagi with long pink hair, which she mostly keeps in two ponytails on either of her head that has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead, fierce orange eyes, furrowed eyebrows and light skin wearing the female school uniform. The first male is a slightly short and chubby 16 year old boy named Kohta Hirano with tan skin, shoulder-length dark hair and bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face wearing the standard male student uniform of his school and glasses as he carries a nail gun. And the last male is not from this school nor the planet to be accurate, he is a muscular and tall 19 year old boy named Bejita with tan skin, a duck butt style black hair, spiky on the back with a few bangs on his forehead, dark onyx eyes and a brown tail hanging around his waist wearing a white and yellow battle armor with shoulder straps, a black bodysuit, white gloves with a ring on each wrist and a red stripe that goes with it, red tipped white boots, and a strange red glass visor liked device known as a scouter to detect power levels, the measurements of one's power. The zombie was now getting closer to Saya, backing her into a corner. She trembled in fear and she was afraid she was going to die while Bejita did nothing but crossed his arm and lay his back against a wall standing observing the so called genius he kept hearing that Saya is and the fighting spirit and skills of Kohta with his nail gun despite the fact he ran out of ammo and of course he pretty much killed his share of "them" especially the looks on their faces when one of "them" tried to bite Bejita, its teeth shattered into millions of pieces thus alerting the other "them" that trying to kill Bejita wasn't worth it if it means getting killed again.)

Saya Takagi: Get away! Get away" (As the zombie got closer, Saya began to throw trophies that were in the case behind her at the zombie.) GET BACK! STAY BACK! (The trophies were not affecting the zombie as it kept coming. She then saw a drill on the floor and as the zombie made a final thrust for her, she picked up the drill and aimed it at the zombie's face.) GET AWAY! (Screaming.) (As she began to drill the zombie's face. Every one of the three groups finally made it to the A.V. room and there to witness what was going on. The first group was consisted of Tonrai, Revizu, Kondai, Toshimi, Misuzu, and Kyoko Hayashi. The second was consisted of one boy and two girls; the boy is an average height and build 17 year old student named Takashi Komuro, with tan skin, brown eyes and spiky dark brown hair wearing the standard male student uniform with a red t-shirt underneath and carrying a metal bat. The first girl was a 17 year old girl named Rei Miyamoto, she has light skin, long light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair, reddish eyes and a slender figure with ample breasts wearing the standard female student uniform and carrying a mop handle as a spear. And the last female of the group is an alien humanoid 15 year old girl named Rifaba, who has light peace skin, waist length long unruly unusual white hair, dark eyes and a petite figure with d-cup breasts, wearing a lavender and black shoulder guards battle armor, a sleeveless black bodysuit and white boots carrying a pair of chakrams. And the third group consisted of three, actually two since the third member is currently gathering any medical items that can be useful from her office, as the 18 year old girl named Saeko Busujima has light skin, long, straight purple hair with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touched the ridge of her nose, blue eyes and her lips were shiny and pink like cherry blossoms wearing the standard female student uniform and carrying a wooden sword. And the other was a 20 year old alien boy named Peperuto has tan skin, spiky black hair that went from left to right with a few bangs in the right side covering half the forehead, and dark onyx eyes with a strong and fit figure, with his tail around his waist, wearing a blue and silver battle armor with shoulder guards and straps, navy blue lapels over his legs, a dark yellow bodysuit, dark blue arm guards, silver tipped black boots and a blue scouter carrying a podao sword. Saya continued to drill the zombie's face, and she was letting out a few tears while the zombie was bleeding a lot of blood.) I'VE HAD ENOUGH! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP! (This caused Takashi, the saiyans, and the others to look at each other as they were a look that says that they need to work together to which Bejita nodded as Peperuto looked anxious to fight.)

Peperuto: We'll take the right side.

Takashi Komuro: (Smirked gladly) Right! Let's go Rei. (Rei didn't need to be told twice, he sprinted and launched her spear into the zombie's head. This impressed Saeko as she continued to watch. She then noticed two zombies coming towards her and then killed them with two strokes of her wooden sword. Takashi jumped into the air and with one strike of the bat he killed the zombie, leaving a lot of blood on the floor. Peperuto noticed that Bejita was fighting zombies off with his fists and a few ki blasts. He then jumped in and killed one with a ki slash from his podao which made Bejita release the headless corpse into the air. Bejita blew it up with a two finger ki blast, disintegrating it and went back-to-back with Peperuto.)

Bejita: Saving my life huh? So now you're probably going to say that I owe you one, am I right? (Bejita say that without any malice, just grinning because he and Peperuto have always gotten along as partners and friends on missions since their time in the Saiyan Army.)

Peperuto: (Smirking.) Just knowing that you needed my help is pay enough, prince.

Bejita: Shut up. Now isn't the right time for them to know. (Tonrai closed his eyes for a moment and as soon as he opened them up he swung his spear hard, splitting the two zombies open with one blow. Rifaba tripped one zombie and splattered its head with her chakrams. Before it hit the ground, the other zombie came running at Toshimi from behind, but Kondai quickly dashed forward and splattered its head as he passed by it, leaving the zombie to fall to the ground. Once everything settled down and the zombies were dead, Saya was left in a state of shock as she was on the verge of breaking down but tried to stay strong. Misuzu was sadden to see hard Saya is trying maintain herself.)

Misuzu Ichijo: (Thought: She has that same look as I did, when I was gonna… No, I'm not gonna think about it again. It's been prevented and done.) (Misuzu saw Toshimi walking to Saya as she put her arms around Saya to comfort her.)

Toshimi Niki: Takagi, are you ok? (Saya looked up and saw Toshimi doing her best to cheer her up, but also wondering how she survived.)

Saya Takagi: (Sobbing) Niki!?

Saeko Busujima: I assumed you already know the school doctor Marikawa and one of the teachers here is Ms. Hayashi right? (Everyone who were student at Fujimi nodded as Saeko introduced herself.) I'm Saeko Busujima and the person standing next to me is Peperuto, who claims to be an elite-class warrior. I'm from class 3A.

Takashi Komuro: I'm Takashi Komuro from class 2B. (Grunted quietly) (Takashi felt a little bit headache as he narrowed his eyes and place his palm on his head.)

Rei Miyamoto: Ms. Busujima. I remember you from the national championships last year. I'm Rei Miyamoto. I'm from the spear martial arts club. (After Takashi and Rei introduced themselves, it was Toshimi and Misuzu's turn.)

Toshimi Niki: I'm Toshimi Niki and this is my best friend Misuzu Ichijo. We're from class 1A. (Not wanting to be left out, Kohta introduces himself.)

Kohta Hirano: I'm Kohta Hirano just FYI. (After being introduced to each other, except for the Saiyans and school nurse, Saeko smiled)

Saeko Busujima: Nice to meet you. (Saeko greeted them calmly, but of course this made Kohta blush, which made Bejita an eyebrow at Kohta's expression. Saya looked back with a raging look and gritted her teeth.)

Saya Takagi: Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy? (This made everyone look at her and secretly, Bejita began to build up a furious look at his face.) Why are you being so polite to her Miyamoto? You flunked last year! She's not your elder. (Rei's eyes got wide when she heard this, but she knew Saya was right.)

Takashi Komuro: What are you talking about Takagi?

Saya Takagi: Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I'm smarter than all of you combined – (In an instant, Bejita rush to slapped Saya at the right cheek. Everyone were shock to see this mysterious young man has the guts to shut the smartest girl of Fujimi Academy up with a strict and fierce look on his face.)

Bejita: Shut the Hell up! Imbecile. (Saya was shocked that someone, other than her parents especially her mother, got the guts to shut her up and called her an imbecile but had the strength to back up.) If you claim to be smarter than all of these students, but why aren't you cooperating with them in order to survive. If you claim that you are smarter than quit blaming others for your own flaws. The ignorance you humans share is unbelievably painful and ridiculous. I would take responsible for any casualties of my fellow Saiyans in any battlefield and devise a – (Peperuto placed a hand on Bejita's shoulder, seeing that he tiled his head sideways to end his lecture. Bejita looked at Saya looked depressed and sobbing a lot from her first kill and harsh words she received from him, Bejita stopped as he had a concern look on his face.)

Saya Takagi: I'm a… I'm a… (Saya was losing her mind. She couldn't finish what she wanted to say due to Bejita's interference, but she was still shocked over what happened. Saeko walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.)

Saeko Busujima: It's okay. It's over. (Saya looked at herself in the broken mirror of the trophy case, still trembling in fear.)

Saya Takagi: Look at me all these blood stains. Now mom will have to take it to the cleaners! (Saya noticed Takashi had a worried look on his faces and was standing behind her, hoping she would calm down. She then buried her face into Saeko's shirt letting out a cry.) (Crying loudly.) (Saeko wrapped her arms around Saya and embraced her, trying to calm her down. The two were now on their knees, embracing each other. Everybody watched as Saya cried. Bejita felt bad for her, he knew that the best thing for her right now was to let out her pain with a cry.)

Bejita: (Thought: She remains me a whole lot like my mother. Other than that, I can see a lot of myself in her.) (Walking up to Saya, Bejita offers his hand out to her, which she was confused after getting it out of her system.) If you truly claim to be intelligent as you say to be, then answer me this; do you wish to die like a cowering weakling standing around doing nothing until one of these creatures devour you or do you want to prove your mantle by joining us to rid the earth from these corpses. You have a lot of pride in yourself, I like that in a person, so what's it gonna be? (Saya saw the expectation and acceptance in Bejita's face, it almost rivaled the same look as her father, and during her observation, Saya saw that the brown belt is actually a tail and his face was handsome as it increased her heart rates slightly. After Saeko let go of her, Saya grabbed the offered hands as she finally calmed down, the others looked relieved, but confused to why Saya hugged him afterwards. As the whole group were on their way to the nurse's office when the earth beneath them suddenly shook violently.)

Saya Takagi: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! (Kohta shushed Saya, but he was inclined to agree, nonetheless.)

Kohta Hirano: She's right! That was definitely strange.

Peperuto: Regardless, we should keep mo- WOAH! (The group was surprised as several undead bodies went flying into a wall in the hallway across from them. Upon slamming into said wall, the building shook again, and these undead splattered and became nothing more than stains. Kohta was shaking in fear.)

Kohta Hirano: Did everyone see that?

Takashi Komuro: Yeah. I saw it...but I wish I hadn't.

Saeko Busujima: The force of impact...cratered the wall?!

Tonrai: The amount of force required to do something like that to a thick wall of concrete is astronomical! (Rei fell to her knees.)

Rei Miyamoto: But how?! That's not possible! (Rei kept trying to wrap he mind around what she had just witnessed. Kohta turned around to check on Saya, only to find her in her hands and knees. He was about to rush over and ask if she was okay, but she quickly raised her hand and signaled for him to stop.)

Bejita: Hirano, wait! Does anyone else notice the small tremors in the ground? (Bejita inform them, who all gave the Saiyan prince affirmative nods as he turns to Kondai.) Kondai, bring out your scouter. We need to know who is this and the power level that said individual has.

Saeko Busujima: Wait! What does that have to do with – (Saeko suddenly realize that what Bejita was hinting them about while Takashi frowned in confusion.)

Takashi Komuro: What are you two talking about? It's normal to have aftershocks after a large earthquake, right?

Rifaba: Yes, but these vibrations stop every second before resuming in a consistent pattern. Those are not aftershocks, but rather footsteps that belong to either someone or something quite large. I'm betting on the latter. (The rest of the group, excluding the saiyans, adopted a look of horror as realization dawned on them. They were not going to engage that being, or at least that was the plan until Kondai put on his green scouter as he pressed the red button as the scouter was scanning for that power level as the numbers, to the others' confusion they saw a weird set of symbols on the visor piece of the scouter, were increasing passed the hundreds and already continuing through the thousands. Upon learning where that source is going, Kondai was shocked.)

Kondai: Shit! The being just went into the room that we are trying to reach! It looks like we will have to fight it after all, but his power level is still being determined!? What the hell is going on here? (After making it through the millions, the scouter reached its limits as it blow up. Toshimi picked up the shattered piece and removed the scouter handle off of Kondai gently.)

Toshimi Niki: Don't worry, I'll hold on to it. (Kondai kindly nodded agreeing to her offer, but returned his face in frustration as he informs the rest of the group.)

Kondai: I have good news and bad news. The good news is I located Doctor Marikawa. The bad news is whatever power level I picked out before my scouter broke, it had the power level of 1,400,000,000! (Once again, the whole group, human and saiyan alike, were shockingly surprised and a few were shaking in fear, but it didn't last long as they headed towards their destination, ready for conflict.)

Revizu: (Thought: Just our luck. However this power level, Kondai described. There's only one Saiyan in history that has a power level over a billion. Could it be the Legendary Super Saiyan, that eternal dragon told me Zushin, and the other Saiyans about before we came to Earth in those lights. And that last one…. (Revizu remembered the last light with a dying pure hearted Saiyan hitting a human on the roof then turns to Takashi as he saw a lit bum on his back near his butt stretched a bit of his pants.) As I expected, Komuro was given the honor of becoming one of us. Good, because we're gonna need all the Saiyans we can find to end this outbreak.) (The others run as fast as they can to reach for the nurse room. Inside it was a tall 26 year old woman named Shizuka Marikawa has waist length blonde hair, hazel eyes along with ridiculous curves j-cup breasts, and light peach skin wearing a white dress shirt and dark brown skirt that was ripped at the sides and light brown shoes carrying a bag full of medical supplies. After gathering everything she needed, suddenly another one of "them" spotted and started lumping to her as the Saiyan of legend has appeared as well.)

* * *

 **After Episode Talk:**

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Uh... Hey, everyone, Broly here! I know I was a villain in the DBZ movie franchise starring in the trilogy regarding me but I want you all to know that I'm good now and I'll give it my all to prove it, but not too much, especially in tight place cause well...

Shizuka Marikawa: (Moaning erotically) Broly that was great how you introduce yourself, and how with that's done, let's commends with our next experiment in...

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Ah..? Shizuka, I don't we should be doing this until..

Takashi Komuro: JESUS CHRIST! DO IT WHEN THE VIEWERS ARE DONE READING THIS!? AH? REI!

Rei Miyamoto: What!? I get wanted to join in the fun!

Broly: Next time on Dragon Ball NE Episode 002: Saiyan Over the Dead. (Moaning erotically) Yeah...That's it! Yeah! Yeah! HELL YEAH!

Takashi Komuro: God, you almost sound like a virgin, Broly.


	2. Saiyans vs the Dead

Dragon Ball NE Episode 002 – Saiyans Over the Dead

Zombie Outbreak Saga

* * *

{April 2, 2010 – Planet Earth}

[Fujimi Academy – Tokonosu City]

(Shizuka Marikawa, by the time she was ready to leave, it was too late as the zombie was aiming to eat her. The horrendous sight of it caused her body to become paralyzed from a mixture of both shock and fear. She fell to her knees as several more walking corpses came barging into the room and headed towards her.)

Shizuka Marikawa: NOOOOOOOO! (Screaming fearfully) (One of the undead grabbed onto her shoulders and lunged for her, only for her eyes to nearly shoot out of their sockets upon seeing a massive hand grab onto the thing's skull and crush it effortlessly. When the now headless corpse hit the floor, Shizuka looked up at her savior and blushed deeply with an awe-stricken face at the sight of him. Towering at 10 ft. in height was an insanely muscular man with sickly, greenish-yellow hair that extended straight up from his head in the shape of sharp, pointy 12-inch metal spikes, eyebrows were also the same color as his hair wearing two golden wrist bracers encrusted sapphire gems on each bracer, a golden necklace with a boomerang-shaped belt of metal at the bottom, and two golden boots that are on his person. He is shirtless, so his entire upper body is exposed in all of its glory. He also wore white baggy pants with a red sash around his waist. However, what stood out most to Shizuka were the man's eyes, which are completely white/blank (neither irises nor pupils), which fascinated the ditzy female nurse, though everyone else he had ever met found his eyes to be quite ominous-looking.)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Are you injured? (Shizuka, who was staring at her savior's incredibly defined upper body, was snapped out of her daze upon hearing his voice, which was very rugged.)

Shizuka Marikawa: I'm okay...or at least...I think I am. Thank you for saving me just now. My name is Shizuka Marikawa.

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: I am Broly. (Suddenly the Legendary Super Saiyan noticed that Shizuka was sitting in her own urine. Apparently, she had lost control of her bladder when the zombie was about to bite her and pissed herself. So, being a Saiyan with no people skills, he knelt down, put his hand up her skirt, and grabbed ahold of her panties.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Broly, you shouldn't do that! (Pausing for a moment, Broly tilted his head to the side.)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Why not? If it were me, I'd rather be dry than wet. (Broly told Shizuka, who sweatdropped at his cluelessness due to his old life, possibly given a limited education by his deceased father Paragus, but Shizuka decided to process it, but shot a glare that looked rather cute on her.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Well okay, but I'm watching you. (Broly gave Shizuka an affirmative grunt, and so as not to accidentally use too much strength, he _slowly_ started to remove the panties from her lower body. As he slide the fabric down her gorgeous legs, they wriggled and writhed in delight to his touch. After he had removed her undergarments, he went on to remove her shoes, which were also still wet from her urine. As he slowly slid his hands down her soft feet, she moaned and gently rubbed them back and forth on his palms. When he finally reached her toes she started wiggling them around in his palm before the shoes finally fell to the floor.)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Alright, now for the final part. (Broly reached back up into the busty nurse's skirt again and pressed the palm of his hand to her pussy, which was still wet from her own piss. Shizuka gasped at the action. Just as she was about to protest, a warmth unlike anything she had ever felt before spread throughout her sacred area.)

Shizuka Marikawa: What are you...doing to me? (Moaning.) (Shizuka managed to ask in between moans.)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Drying you off with my energy. See? (Broly brought up his other hand, which started to glow green, much to the busty female nurse's shock, which she quickly snapped out of.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Ooooooh... incredible! Please don't stop... (Moaning erotically.) (Screaming/Moaning joyfully.) (Shizuka climaxed all over both herself and onto the arm of her savior. At that exact moment, Saeko Busujima and the others travelling with her came bursting into the nurse's office, only for their jaws, except the saiyan whom are shock to see the Legendary Super Saiyan, to slam into the floor in shock upon seeing Shizuka Marikawa's cum explode all over herself and some guy with his arm up her skirt. For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was Shizuka panting heavily.) (Panting heavily) (Once it had passed, though, Saeko snapped out of her shock and rushed as fast as she could at the guy who had just caused Shizuka to have an orgasm.)

Saeko Busujima: Get your filthy hands off of her! (Upon reaching the Legendary Super Saiyan, Saeko swung her bokken at him with as much force as she could muster. As soon as it made contact with his head, the weapon shattered into tiny pieces)

All (Excluding Saiyans): WHAAAAAAAAT?! (Saeko and the group screamed out in shock while simultaneously wondering how he survived Saeko's attack without taking any damage whatsoever except for the Saiyans. They knew that wouldn't be close to enough to kill the Legendary Super Saiyan. The man then stood up to his full height of 10 feet and turned around to face the group of human teenagers and adult, who were now wide-eyed and shaking in fear upon getting a good look at his appearance. Broly looked to see the tails around their waists, thus was shock to see more Saiyans. While he wondered how they survived, he ask questions from Peperuto.)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Why did she attack me? (A tick mark appeared on Saeko's head.)

Saeko Busujima: Stop feigning innocence! (Instead of wanting the answer she wanted, Saeko only receive a tilt of the head in confusion for a response. Just as she was about to attack Broly, Shizuka spoke up.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Wait! Please don't hurt him! He was just drying me off from an accident that I had few minutes ago! He was also the one who saved my life!

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Don't worry, she can't hurt me. (Broly told Shizuka to reassure her. Saeko didn't take this very well.)

Saeko Busujima: Wanna bet?! (Saeko kicked Broly in the nuts only for her to drop to the floor while holding her foot in pain.) WHAT THE FUCK?! DO YOU HAVE BALLS OF STEEL?! (Screaming painfully) (Kohta and Takashi covered their nuts with their hands protectively while wincing at the thought of themselves getting kicked there while Kondai looked at them with a cocky grin and Bejita crossing his arms with a smirk.)

Bejita: (Chuckling.) Pussies!

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: (Sigh.) Hold still. (Broly ignores Saeko's outburst as he grabbed ahold of her left leg with his clean hand. The Legendary Super Saiyan then removed Saeko's left shoe, followed by her left black sock. He then gently cupped Saeko's foot in his clean hand and started to heal it with his energy. While he was doing this, Saeko was in both shock and ecstasy as the pain from the injury disappeared from her foot, along with all of its other aches and stress. She couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure from the amazing and relaxing feeling. This was way better than a massage and the Saiyan were surprised at the act of mercury and compassion that Broly displayed because they always heard stories about the ruthless and bloodthirsty nature of the Legendary Super Saiyan, but seeing the legend himself in front of them is no longer evil as it was Shenron who told them of the evil in his heart removed. When he was done, he stood back up with the same blank expression that he had always donned ever since his revival and the removal of evil from his heart. Turning back towards Shizuka, he let out a heavy sigh and grabbed a nearby rag. Just as Broly was about to give Shizuka said rag to clean herself off with, he stepped into spot of her cum on the floor and slipped on it. He lost his balance and fell forward, his face landing right in between the busty woman's legs. His mouth also managed to somehow end up on her pussy, which he ended up sucking on when he tried to breathe, making her squirm. Kyoko was blushing some mad red tint at the sight of Shizuka getting an orgasm.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Ooooooh! (Moaning erotically.) (Shizuka once again orgasmed, this time into Broly's mouth and down his throat. Finally able to pull himself free from the busty nurse's womanhood, Broly plopped on the ground and gasped for air only for him to swallow some of the woman's urine from the puddle of it that she released a few minutes ago when she was about to get bitten by a zombie. One coughing fit later, Broly stood up and got to breath in the air that he so desperately needed. When he finally caught his breath, he stood up to his full height again. Upon doing so, the first thing he noticed was Shizuka staring at him with a shocked expression on her face. He was about to ask her what had caught her attention, but she suddenly pointed her finger at him and burst out into laughter before he could do so.) (Laughing joyfully)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: I'm confused. What is making you laugh so much?

Shizuka Marikawa Because (Giggling)...you've got (Giggling) a CUMSTACHE! (Laughing kindly.) (Shizuka said in between giggles before finally exploding into another laughing fit when she finished giving her answer. The students in the room face-faulted, and Broly found a mirror. He then smirked as an idea suddenly made its way into his head. Broly picked up a bottle and started spraying its contents onto the mirror. When he was finished, he stood next to it and grinned happily...which looked downright disturbing since both of his eyes currently lacked a pupil and an iris. Now everyone in the room could see the mirror. On it, there were two words written in foamy hand soap saying GOT CUM? Shizuka laughed harder this time alongside Kyoko, Revizu and Broly smiled victoriously before washing the nurse's cum and urine off of both himself and Shizuka, which the nurse consented to. Meanwhile, the students were sweatdropping at the scene before them. They hadn't ever seen the "GOT MILK?" advertisements in the commercials and magazines, so the Broly's parody of this slogan was lost on them. The Saiyans were irritated with a dull awkward expression by this revelation.)

Tonrai: You gotta be joking! Revizu, is this really the Legendary Super Saiyan?

Revizu: (Laughing happily.) Yep! (Sadly, nobody got to introduce themselves to Broly before another wave of zombies approached the room. After licking the cumstache off his own upper lip and swallowing it, a feral grin made its way onto the Legendary Super Saiyan's face.)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum. (Before he charged into the horde of zombies, Broly turned to the Saiyans with a kind look on his face.) You're more than welcome to join me into battle, my fellow Saiyans. (They all thought that Broly was crazy as soon as he left the room to take care of the zombies alone, and without a weapon, to boot. However the seven other Saiyans, knowing that the Legendary Super Saiyan is on their side and not wanting to be outclass so easily, join in the charge against "them.")

Shizuka Marikawa: Broly, don't! (Shizuka called out to him, not wanting him to die, but was hold back by Kyoko and Toshimi.)

Toshimi Niki: It's okay Ms. Shizuka! If his body is anything like Kondai and his brother's. Their bites can't pierce through him and we'll be able to get out of this alive without getting in the way. (Misuzu nodded kindly already knowing the answer while the others were surprised upon hearing this information. Broly heard the whole thing left the school nurse and the other five students gaping in disbelief as they watched him and the Saiyans crushing the zombies with nothing more than punches and kicks. He often moved so fast that he seemed like a mere blur! Each one of their attacks sent multiple zombies flying towards a wall. Their undead bodies splattered upon slamming into said wall, cratering and staining it black. Shizuka stared at Broly in a mixture of awe and amazement as he continued to tear through the horde of zombies like paper as a blush formed on her face, and the more she watched him, the more it showed as the same went to Kyoko's face had a blush on it from watching Revizu battling. They began twiddling her fingers as some very erotic scenarios involving them made their way into the nurse and teacher's mind. However, her thoughts were soon interrupted by Saya's voice.)

Saya Takagi: This has to be a dream! Yeah, that's what this is! Zombies and giants with super strength don't exist! (Chuckling/Laughing Nervously) (Since Saya looked like she was just barely holding onto her sanity, the others decided not to comment on her ridiculous statement as Takashi, Kohta, Saeko, and Rei were all speechless. They were so shocked that their minds weren't able to form words at the moment except for Toshimi, Misuzu and Kyoko.)

Misuzu Ichijo: Sorry to say this, Takagi, but this is no dream. Even I believe this is in fact real. (Suddenly, Broly and the others stopped fighting and stood still as several zombies approached him and the Saiyans, much to everyone's horror.)

Shizuka Marikawa: LOOK OUT! (Shizuka screamed as a zombie opened its mouth to bite him. Broly just continued to stand there like a statue until the zombie bit him only for its teeth to shatter upon contact with the giant being's skin, which took no damage whatsoever.)

All: (Humans/Zombie) WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!/ **(GRUNTING SHOCKED) (** Both the humans and the zombie who bit him exclaimed in utter shock as their eyes stretched 4 inches forward from their sockets, while their jaws dropped onto the floor.)

Rei Miyamoto: IT BROKE ITS TEETH ON BROLY'S SKIN?! NO WAY! AND HOW DID THAT ZOMBIE EVEN NOTICE, LET ALONE REACT?! ISN'T IT SUPPOSED TO BE MINDLESS?!" (Rei screamed in such a way that it almost sounded hysterical. Saya stepped up to answer that question.)

Saya Takagi: I think that I might know the reason. Even if it cannot see, it somehow knew that it bit Broly. How it knew, I don't know, but I'll be sure to look into this when I get the chance. It also heard its own teeth shatter; in fact, it probably felt it too, though it doesn't seem to be in any pain.

Takashi Komuro: Okay, but how can a zombie be surprised?!

Saya Takagi: My theory is that its fight-or-flight instincts only activate if it bites a living being and only hurts itself in the process. If this happens, then it may just ignore that individual and try to find prey that it can eat...like us. However, I don't know what it might do if its teeth completely shatter upon biting a living being. (Saya explained to the students, teacher and school nurse before returning her attention to the Saiyans as Broly reached out and grabbed the zombie that bit him by the skull.)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: (Chuckling darkly) and what was _that_ supposed to be? (Broly drops the undead corpse that he was holding and slamming his fist through its stomach while it was still falling in mid-air. The zombie shattered into dust from the power behind his punch, but not before it let out a loud shriek. Suddenly, the remaining undead corpses stopped attacking Broly and the Saiyans, much to everyone's confusion. A moment later, however, they turned _their_ heads towards the students, the teacher and the school nurse behind Broly, much to their horror.)

Saya Takagi: Well crap. It must have alerted the rest of the undead of our presence with that shriek just before its head got crushed. It probably also informed them that attacking Broly is pointless and to just go after us instead. If any of them didn't know we were here earlier, then they certainly do now. (Kohta then pulled out his self-made nail gun, but before he could use it, the Legendary Super Saiyan and other Saiyans seemed to disappear before reappearing in front of the teen, who fell on his butt in surprise.)

Kohta Hirano: WOAH! Don't scare me like that, big guy! (Kohta yelped out in shock before something caught his eye.) Wait, why did _they_ suddenly stop moving? (Kohta pointed towards the zombies, which were all just standing there. Broly and the Saiyans raised their arms and pointed towards the undead corpses. Everyone looked back up at where he was pointing just in time to see all of _their_ heads explode outwards. Black blood shot out of the headless necks, and chunks of bone and brain matter splattered the walls and floor. The group of humans were too mind-fucked to move anymore. They stood as still as a statue with their eyes wide and their mouths agape.)

Broly: There, taken care of. (Broly was about to go over and talk to Shizuka, only for Saeko to step in front of him with a troubled look in her eyes.)

Saeko Busujima: Broly, I'm sorry for attacking you earlier in the nurse's office. (Saeko apologized while bowing respectfully to him, much to his surprise. When Saeko looked back up, he nodded in understanding. The Legendary Super Saiyan then started to head towards Shizuka again, only to be interrupted by Saeko a second time to introduce the others to him as did his fellow Saiyans as he introduce himself.)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: I am Broly.

Saeko Busujima: Would you mind telling us your last name? (Curiously, Saeko was unsure why this newcomer would keep his last name from them until Peperuto answered her question.)

Peperuto: Like I told you, Saiyans don't have last names. (The group's humans raised an eyebrow at that, their curiosity now officially piqued as none of them knew what a Saiyan was, but they intended to find out. After all, one never can be too careful in a zombie apocalypse as Saeko ask for the human side of the group after receiving a new wooden sword that Peperuto managed to find in the school.)

Saeko Busujima: What is a Saiyan?

Peperuto: Saiyans are a race of powerful warriors, though I can only believe that a halfway of us are left now. (This statement caused them to gasp in horror while the Saiyans weren't because if they were teleported to Earth due to a wish to an eternal dragon to send pure heart Saiyans of this universe then more will come their way here.)

Saeko Busujima: Oh. I'm so sorry. (While Saeko's apology was accepted, Broly, Revizu, and the Saiyans shrugged it off, much to her and the others' surprise.) If you don't mind me asking, how did the rest die? Was it the zombies? (Saeko asked cautiously, not wanting to step on a landmine. Broly snorted at the thought and Bejita was openly crossing his arms while laughing at the statement out of pride for his warrior alien race.)

Bejita: (Humming/Laughing.) Those weaklings? That's a funny joke, you should also be a comedian. (Saeko raised an eye brow as to why none of her new companions are sadden by this outbreak.) We Saiyans are a warrior race and even our newborns could take care of this mess. The reason that half of us died is because our planet exploded. (With that said, Broly walked past Saeko and over to Shizuka, who was now looking at him in fascination and Kyoko looked upset for the Saiyans. When they were alone, Revizu told her everything about the Saiyan race and themselves especially since she figure it out that their brown belts are actually tails, but assured her that they're not here to conquer the planet or killed innocence lives. Whatever brought the pure hearted Saiyans to Earth was a miracle because they were unaffected by "their" bites and can destroy them in an instant.)

Kyoko Hayashi: Oh, I see...so that's what happened. (The students were glad in unison just before their eyes widened at that last bit of information.)

Takashi Komuro: Sorry, I must have misheard you. For a minute there, I thought you said that your planet exploded. (Broly raised an eyebrow in curiosity to what Bejita just said to them and Kondai response back.)

Kondai: That is what he said. (The five students wanted to call him a liar, wanted to call him insane. However, the more they thought about what they had seen from him today, the more sense it seemed to make. Actually, it seemed far more logical than the dead coming back to life as freaking zombies. Still, that did nothing to lessen the impact that this revelation had on them, and what an impact it had. Takashi, Kohta, Rei, and Saeko all fainted, Misuzu and Toshimi were shockingly surprised, but got over it and Saya's jaw slammed into the floor, cratering it.)

Saya Takagi: ALIENS FROM OUTER SPACE ACTUALLY EXIST?! (Saya turned around to speak to the other four students in the group, only to see them passed out on the ground. Apparently, she was so shocked that she had already forgotten that they had fainted. Wanting to see if she could wake them, Saya and the Saiyan teenagers/young adults walked up to the four fellow students and tapped on their heads twice. As a result, black smoke started coming out of their ears, and their heads tilted sideways.) (Gasping panickingly) I BROKE THEM! (After she was done with her panic, four Saiyan younglings began to carry the passed out students on their backs; Peperuto carries Saeko, Kondai carries Rei, Tonrai carries Takashi, and Rifaba carrying Kohta.)

Rifaba: Jeez, calm down already. If it makes you feel any better, we were as shock as you when we were suddenly transported to Earth by these strange lights. And don't tell them yet, but if we manage to get here when the half population of the Saiyan race with righteous hearts will be sooner or later. (Broly, however, wasn't aware of any words they were talking about, as he was off in his own little world, trying his best not to moan as Shizuka stroked his monster cock with her soft, dainty fingers. After the fight ended, Broly told Shizuka his past; how he's a Saiyan from another universe, when he was a baby, he was supposed to be executed by King Vegeta due to his power level being at 10,000 at the time, but he and his father survived by creating a barrier to evade the blast on Planet Vegeta, how he became an unstable sociopath killing people and destroying planets including his own father, and his battle against Kakarot, who goes by Goku, and how it was he and his sons who killed him on Earth, but believes it was Goku who wished for his evil heart to be purify, his revival in this universe's Earth and for the pure hearted Saiyans of this universe to teleport on Planet Earth as well, but despite everything she was told, Shizuka didn't mind nor care what Broly did in the past, even goes to length that she believe him because if he was evil then he would've gotten rid of her and the others, but he didn't since his heart was rid of evil. While he was confused and awestruck meeting someone like Shizuka finally accepting him for who he truly is, his heart beats were increased as did Shizuka's not only as they were falling in love with each other, but Shizuka was giving him a handjob as she does an "experiment" with him, which shockingly surprised Kyoko as she was blushing a lot and awkwardly surprised while Saya and Bejita were pretty much covering Misuzu and Toshimi's eyes.)

Kyoko Hayashi: JESUS CHRIST! WHY THE FUCK IS MARIKAWA GIVING BROLY A HANDJOB?! (Shizuka seemed to perk up at this as she smirks with a sexually expression on her face.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Well, can you blame me, Kyoko? He's an alien and this is an "experiment." He's also a 10-ft. tall hunk who saved my life and despite what he did in his past, he seems like a really nice guy, and I won't ever get this chance again, now that the world is ending. I even said yes when he asked me to be his mate, which is the same as being a lover, so why not? (Kyoko and Saya suddenly stopped ranting and began to truly contemplate what the busty school nurse had just told her. Even though the combination of his completely white eyes, sickly yellowish-green hair, height, build, and power make him look like a terrifying demon, he does indeed seem like a nice guy. He actually saved all of them from death, and he takes tall, dark, and handsome to a whole new level alongside the other Saiyan guys. The world has gone to Hell, and there truly might be only a handful of people that are still alive to choose from by now. Also, how many women in this planet can ever say that they dated and banged an alien with the body of a Greek God and a cock that is 22 inches in length? Kyoko sighed before giving the two a genuine smile.)

Kyoko Hayashi: (Sighed.) you're right, Shizuka. I'm happy for the both of you. Maybe I'll try to find someone to settle down with too. (Kyoko turns to view Revizu as he was instructing the four Saiyans carrying the fainted students to the faculty room. She couldn't help, but feel proud to see that some adult Saiyans are more vigilant, caring, considerate, head strong and at the same time compassionate. Suddenly her heart rate was increased to several beats as she was definitely falling in love with Revizu. However, Kyoko's daydreaming was cut short by Saya's voice.)

Saya Takagi: However...WOULD YOU STOP STROKING YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND'S COCK, ALREADY?! (Saya roared the last part with a comically pissed off look on her face.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Aww, but this is an "experiment," remember? Besides, this is nothing compared to making love, which just so happens to be the next "experiment." (Misuzu was already feeling disgusted at the thought of sex, especially one between two adults.)

Both (Misuzu & Saya): I SO DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT! (Misuzu and Saya were surprised that they both yelled at the school nurse at the same time, who ignored the outburst and giggled as she felt Broly's massive erection twitching in her hand before returning her attention to Saya and Misuzu, but Toshimi deiced to step in defend for Shizuka and Broly's new romantic relationship.)

Toshimi Niki: Aw, come on, girls. They wouldn't be doing this unless they were truly madly in love with each other.

Shizuka Marikawa: Yeah! Besides, it's not like I'm doing this to one of the headless zombies. (Shizuka stated in her usual aloof tone of voice. Bejita, having heard enough of this.)

Bejita: This is hilarious and all, but I suggest we should be head to this faculty room as quick as possible. (As the rest of the group were finished and headed out to the faculty room, Saya grabbed a hold on Bejita's tail to tell him something as he turned to her.) What? (While Saya looked like she had this enraged looked on her face, she had a blush on her face being nervous at first until she found the willpower.)

Saya Takagi: Thanks for what you said to me. (Satisfy, Bejita tapped Saya's forehead affectionally. By the time everybody walked into the teacher's lounge, Takashi, Kohta, Rei, and Saeko had finally regained consciousness.)

Takashi Komuro: Ugh, what happened? Did I fall asleep watching a movie marathon again to ease the pain? Cause that was _-_ (The four wondered to themselves in unison while squinting in pain as their eyes widen in an awkward way again at the sight that the Saiyans' belts are moving around and that they weren't belt, but in actuality tails.) the weirdest dream I've ever had?! (Takashi and the other three were gonna open their mouths to panic until Rifaba held out her hands in a pleading look.)

Rifaba: Oh please, don't freak out and we promise to tell you our origin step by step. (Takashi was still gasping until they finally got it all of their systems once Peperuto healed their head with his energy. After explaining how they were annexed by Frieza of the Arcosian race and leader of the Galactic Frieza Army or Planet Trade Organization years ago, having to send their infants into the great unknown under threat of having their race annihilated, but were later betrayed by Frieza, who in secret was scared that a Super Saiyan were rise and overthrow him, destroyed their planet and their people, well only the evil Saiyans died that day, but believe that the pure hearted Saiyans have survived and escaped prior to his betrayal and will be heading to Earth to recolonized, but for co-existence, not conquest or domination, though the part about Broly used to be an alien sociopath from another universe was left out, seeing that it didn't mattered. After hearing all of this from each and every Saiyans in the room, thinking that the humans of the group didn't believe them expect Shizuka and Kyoko, but to their shock they chose to believe them. After all, the world was being plagued by zombies then aliens were no longer to be consider as myths and that they're proud to become friends with these alien warriors. After the group had settle down in the faculty room and locked the door. Takashi, Peperuto and Bejita needlessly barricaded the door so the zombies wouldn't get in, much to Broly's annoyance. The group then decided to take a short break, due to the mental stress of it all. Toshimi and Rifaba grabbed a bunch of water bottles from the fridge and downed it in under 10 seconds while Takashi held one to his head for the headache he had early; Rei was searching for something while Misuzu and Tonrai were helping, Saeko was comfortably resting against the wall alongside Peperuto and Bejita; Kyoko was searching for her car keys too while she and Revizu were sitting in the couch as Revizu cuddle her to comfort her to which she kindly thank him for that; and Broly plopped into a chair with Shizuka sitting on his crotch as his right hand stroked the busty blonde nurse's hair carefully while hugging her by wrapping his big, strong, and extremely muscular left arm around her stomach. Saya washed her face and put on her glasses which made Kohta happy.)

Kohta Hirano: You wear glasses? (Kohta asked in a happy tone she threw her towel at him while glaring.)

Saya Takagi: Shut up! My contact lenses keep moving around. (As she walked away, the towel felt off of Kohta's face but he was still in a happy mood.)

Kohta Hirano: She wears glasses! (Rei walked over to Takashi and handed him an ice pack for his headache)

Takashi Komuro: Thank you. (Peperuto looked at Shizuka and Kyoko.)

Peperuto: Doctor Marikawa. Ms. Hayashi. Where are your car keys? (Kyoko and Shizuka continued to look.)

Shizuka Marikawa: They are in my purse somewhere. (However, Kyoko stopped her search as she paused to see the fact of it.)

Kyoko Hayashi: (Sighed.) I'm pretty sure the small cars we drive is not going to fit all of us.

Shizuka Marikawa: Huh, now that you mention it, probably not. (Shizuka seemed oblivious to everything as she relaxed in the lap of her man. Broly then leaned his head down and kissed his woman on the cheek, which brought a smile to her face, along with a cute blush. He really loved her personality. No one seemed to notice any of this either, as they were too busy trying to figure out how to escape until it occurred to Saeko.)

Saeko Busujima: What about the metro bus we use for the clubs' away games. Looks like the keys are hanging the wall. (Everyone seemed to agree with this idea with the exception of the Saiyans, whom didn't say anything, as they had no knowledge of what a bus was. Kohta looked out the window and saw the bus parked in the parking lot.)

Kohta Hirano: Hey guys. I see the bus!

Kyoko Hayashi: That's fine but where are we going. (Kyoko looked at Takashi as the boy looked down and then up at everyone.)

Takashi Komuro: We're going to make sure that our families are okay. We'll start with the family that lives closes from here, if you're worried about your family, we'll bring them with us. (Saeko noticed a small TV with the new on in the corner she quickly turned up the volume trying to hear what the news lady was saying.)

Newswoman: _Government has begun to consider the emergency measures of the outbreaks that have been accruing in locations all around the city. It's been feared that over tens of thousands have been victimized in the Satama area so far the governor has already called for the...state of emergency and requested the emergency disaster relief …wait there's a gunshot they're finally using firearms. From what I can see their... No! No! HELP!_ (The news reporter screamed before the camera dropped to the floor, breaking it. The group were in shock to see how much the outbreak has caused, at least for the humans of the group while Saiyans weren't a scared at all, but narrowed their faces trying to figure out how to end this carnage of the human race.)

* * *

 **After Episode Special**

Broly: Hey everyone, Broly here! It seems that I'm not the only Saiyan here in this universe.

Kondai: And thank god we have the Legendary Super Saiyan on our side. Now with that thought clear I think I have even time to finish my masterpiece.

Toshimi Niki: My, Kondai, this painting of me is beautiful and wow...you really are pervert when you sketched my panties in it.

Kondai: WHAT!? But Toshimi, it isn't perversion if you paint from the heart...it really hurts me so bad...

Toshimi Niki: No, I don't mean it like that...if you wanted my panties why didn't you say so.

Kondai: Well when you put it that way...

Broly: Next time on Dragon Ball NE Episode 003: Confrontation of the Living! Save the mating in bed when we get out of this, okay.

Kondai: Man, everyone's sure is a critic!


	3. Confrontation of the Living

Dragon Ball NE Episode 003 – Confrontation of the Living

Zombie Outbreak Saga

* * *

{October 13, 2010 – Planet Earth}

[Fujimi Academy – Tokonosu City]

(The group looked at the words "please stand by" appeared on the screen before switching to another female reporter in the station's studio, who was then handed a piece of paper to read aloud from.)

 _Newswoman 2:_ _There's been some sort of problem. From now on, we'll be broadcasting from the studio here. As you can tell, the situation outside has become grave. We advise you to stay in your home unless necessary. Once it's safer outside, we'll bring you information about the on-going situation._ (The woman finished reading, leaving it at that. Takashi punched the table after hearing the announcement now even more frustrated than before.

Takashi Komuro: That's all?! Why aren't they saying more?! (Saya decided to enlighten the bat-wielding teenage boy and the Saiyans as well.)

Saya Takagi: Because they are afraid of causing panic.

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Heh, a bit late for that, is it not?

Rei Miyamoto: A panic!?

Bejita: Yeah, you idiot. They're doing this because of what happened just now! Fear leads to chaos, chaos leads to anarchy, and then when there's anarchy...well then you should just hand it all over to the walking corpses.

Saya Takagi: That's right. How would you expect the government to deal with the living dead in a time of anarchy?

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Sounds like a pointless attempt to me. Only an idiot would not be able to figure it out by now, (Grunt disapproval) (Saeko then switched it to yet another news channel after receiving the remote.)

 _Newsman:_ _This unusual phenomenon has spread throughout America and has yet to be brought under control. The government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to a command center on-board an aircraft carrier 'George Washington'. There are reports that this transfer is in preparation for the possible use of tactical warheads. We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablaze. London has maintained order, but in Paris and Rome, there are reports of looting. Government officials have declared a state of material law..._ (The TV then became nothing more than pure static, cutting that news broadcast short.)

Toshimi Niki: So they're all over the world, but how? (Toshimi slumped down in a chair her face coated shock while Kondai place his hand on her shoulder for comfort as Kohta didn't understand it either.)

Kohta Hirano: That's crazy! Everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning. It was business as usual.

Misuzu Ichijo: That's because it just happened this morning, nobody knew about it.

Rei Miyamoto: I can't believe that it only took a few hours for the world to come to this, but they'll stop it right? I mean they have to stop it from spreading. Everything is going to go back to normal soon. (Rei was looking up at Takashi, but as she lowered her head she was surprised to see some cracks on the table when he slammed into it. However, Saya thought otherwise and decided to interject.)

Saya Takagi: That's not going to happen.

Takashi Komuro: Why do you have to be so blunt about it?

Saya Takagi: This is an epidemic, there's literally nothing we can do. Except for our alien warrior friends here. (Saya explained this as she, at the very least, started to believe that the Saiyans are more than capable to destroy "them" as their skin are so harden they can't be turn into "them" and possess the power to completely destroy them as the rest of the group were catching on to the realization.)

Rifaba: What's an epidemic? (Despite the times she was asked for answers, Saya contained her fumed temper because the Saiyans were still a little new to Earth and wouldn't know a lot of advanced words.)

Saya Takagi: (Sighed.) It's an outbreak of infectious disease, the entire world has experienced the same outbreak. (Kyoko looked at Saya as she catch up to what she's saying.)

Kyoko Hayashi: I see, so it's some type of plague?

Saya Takagi: (Nodding.) This is exactly like the Spanish flu in 1918 more than six hundred million people got infected and fifty million people died from it, remember how much a panic swine flu caused well square that. (Shizuka looked at Saya s she spoke what she has in her mind.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Not to be disagreeable, but I think this is more like the black death from the 14th century. (After Shizuka stated Saya looked out the window.)

Saya Takagi: One third of the European population died, you're smarter then you look. (Peperuto simply looked at them as patience as he can.)

Peperuto: We don't have time to debate which case it is similar to. What ever happened in the past of your planet perhaps we can learn from it? So how did the outbreak finally end? (Shizuka put her finger to her lip as she explains it.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Well, there are many theories, it usually stops when too many humans die. There wouldn't be enough people to spread the disease. (Tonrai looked out the window to see a couple zombies moving around.)

Tonrai: But now all the dead people still move and starts attacking you.

Saeko Busujima: Are you saying there's no way for this outbreak to stop. (Saeko asked and the room fell silent. Shizuka frowned and then an idea struck her then excitedly jumped up out of Broly's lap, making her boobs bounce along with her.)

Shizuka Marikawa: I know! The weather's going to be hot. They might not be able to move if their flesh decomposes and they become skeletons. (Revizu looked at her with a worried look on his face.)

Revizu: How long does it take for that to happen? (Shizuka thought for a moment.)

Shizuka Marikawa: In summer some parts of the body can become skeleton in about 20 days but it takes considerably longer than winter. A couple months? Well that's not too terribly long. (After Shizuka explained her analysis, Saya rolled her eyes.)

Saya Takagi: You're kidding, she's not smarter than she looks.

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: (Growling angrily.) (Saya saw Broly growling at her implied insult to Shizuka, but remained unfazed.)

Saya Takagi: Geez, calm down. I only say that because medical logic doesn't apply to those dead corpses that move around and attack humans. Worst case scenario they might never decompose. (Shizuka then came up with another idea.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Oh! What if Broly took care of _"them"_ instead?

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: I could, but I don't think that it would be a very good idea. I'd be wiping out all life on this planet in seconds, and those who are still alive would be killed as well. I could do it hand to hand combat, but that would take quite a while, and I'd be leaving you all to fend for yourselves until I'd be finished dealing with the zombies. However (Trying to think of another idea to fix this, Broly remembered his encounter with Trunks and Goten as he was passing by an orange orb with four red stars that's when it hit him as the others were waiting for a response.) The Dragonballs! (The Saiyans were surprised to know that the rumors of the Dragonballs of Namek are true as they saw the light of this idea while the humans of the group were confused at the mention of these dragonballs.) The Dragonballs of Earth. We can use them to save humanity from extinction. (Broly turned to the others who are staring in confusion still.) You see, the dragonballs are a set of seven orbs with stars on each orb from 1 to 7 of extraordinary magic and power that once all seven have been gathered, an eternal dragon will come forth and grant its user any wish he or she ever desires as long as it doesn't extend beyond the dragon's power. (The whole group were shocked to know that these dragonballs can grant wishes beyond their dreams.)

Bejita: Before you can start your pointless objections, listen to what Broly is trying to tell you. Look, if the dragon can purify the evil from within people's hearts, then use the first wish to purify their bodies from the infection that caused the victims into becoming "them," and used the second wish to bring them back to life, at least that's how it can be done in theory. There's also something you need to know. When we were arriving to your planet, I was able to sense a Namekian above the clouds of the Earth, so in other words. (Tonrai finished the last sentence that Bejita was gonna say to the group.)

Tonrai: If that's true then Earth's guardian is Namekian, then we could use the Earth's dragonballs. It's one of the best strategies we can come up with.

Kondai: In other words, it's probably our only hope to save mankind from extinction. (The humans of the group were awestruck at the hope of this plan as they were all smiling excellent to know that they know a way to end this pandemic, even Saya couldn't help, but join in the short celebration as she believes it might work.)

Takashi Komuro: Well, I have no doubts that what you said about these wish granting dragons or orbs being real nor that plan being crazy enough to work. (Takashi gave Broly a deadpan stare from what Shizuka said.) But how would you possibly be able to destroy all life on the planet within a few seconds?

Bejita: (Humming.) He's the Legendary Super Saiyan, Komuro. He has his ways. (Much to the shock of Takashi, Kohta, Rei, and Saeko despite the fact that they were told about stories about the Super Saiyan transformation and the Legendary Super Saiyan. Takashi was the first to recover.)

Takashi Komuro: Well, if that's true, I would be against it. Besides, we still need food, and this virus doesn't seem to affect animals. (Saeko exclaimed as she looked at everyone around her)

Saeko Busujima: First thing we find out is if our families are okay. Then we need to find some place safe to hold up for a while, but no matter where we go we're going to need a plan.

Peperuto: Teams! (Then the groups turn their attention to Peperuto as he stopped leaping as he stand straight up.) We need to team up! (Takashi put his hand up which caught everyone's attention.) Will your group come with us, Ms. Hayashi? (Kyoko nodded at the Saiyan's question.)

Kyoko Hayashi: Of course Peperuto, your logic is sound. (A small part of Kyoko was relieved, having seen the other group in action. With determination in her eyes, Toshimi turn to the other with a serious look.)

Toshimi Niki: Is there anything I can carry? I'm not much of a fighter, but I want to help.

Saya Takagi: Well, I have my bag, and so does Ms. Shizuka. If you can find a bag of some kind, we can fill it with provisions.

Kyoko Hayashi: Here Ms. Niki, my gym bag is around here. (After Kyoko spent a moment finding the gym bag, she managed to find it.) I should have some running shoes in here. It's a shame I didn't bring a track suit today, my attire isn't meant for running. (Focused on emptying the bag, Kyoko didn't notice Shizuka approaching behind her. The nurse held a devious smirk on her face, which made Broly think that his mate is smarter than her looks and smile proudly that he must be rubbing off her as she stopped right behind her.)

Shizuka Marikawa: I can fix that! (In a mere amount of second, Kyoko had an awkward surprise look on her face.)

Kyoko Hayashi: (Shrieked.) (Shizuka gripped the side of her white skirt and pulled to rip the material up to her waist. Stepping back, Shizuka admired her handiwork with a friendly smile while Kyoko was blushing face was matching her hair color.) Marikawa! What was that for?!

Shizuka Marikawa: Now you can move better, and we match! (Shizuka didn't seem fazed by her co-worker's frustration. Kyoko wanted to response back, but paused as her eyes caught the sight of Revizu blushing while seeing her form from below the waist.)

Kyoko Hayashi: Revizu! (All eyes turned towards the Saiyan elite adult, who raised an eye brow in confusion, but was oblivious to it.)

Revizu: (Sighed.) Don't worry, I wasn't doing anything perverted! I was making sure there were no flaws for you to worry about if we were to run. But of course I have no doubt a beautiful woman like you is now capable of catching up with us. (Kyoko blushed even deeper; realizing that in addition to her revealed legs, a portion of her black underwear was also visible, but with Revizu she was somewhat relaxed by it as she realized that her risen heartbeats were signs of her falling in love with him. The group turned to the others and particularly the Saiyans too.)

Takashi Komuro: I'm pretty sure we're all okay with teaming up but before all that we need to make sure we can trust each other as two species. I mean look, I know we all just met, but can we truly work together as Humans and Saiyans? (After Takashi said that the human and Saiyan sides of the group looked at each other for a bit with a little tension until Bejita walked up to Takashi as he held out his hand to shake his as a truce, but not a temporary one.)

Bejita: (Smirked.) As long as you don't betray us and stay out of my way there's no problem. Besides, I think if our species banded together we take down any threats that comes to the Earth. (Everyone then looked at Takashi wondering if this was going to lead to a fight but he raise his head up as he shook the offered hand.)

Takashi Komuro: (Smirked.) With everything that has happened today and everything that is going on in my life, fighting you is not even on my mind. Plus, it's gonna be an honor fighting alongside powerful warriors as equals. (During their hand shaking, Revizu noticed a rift on the back of Takashi's pant as his tail was beginning the slow process of growing. Kyoko seems to notice this too as Revizu whispers to her, whom was also concern for Takashi.)

Revizu: Someone needs to tell him.

Kyoko Hayashi: I agree! (With that said and done everyone prepared themselves, armed with their weapons, bags and fighting stances.)

Saeko Busujima: Let's try to pick up survivors whenever we can.

Takashi Komuro: (Nodded.) Let's do it. (After stating it, the entire group was prepare: armed and fully powered up as Rei looked at Takashi.)

Rei Miyamoto: What's the best way out of here? (Saya shook her head sideway to verify it.)

Saya Takagi: Sorry to break it to you stupid, But we're going to have to go out the front! (Bejita stood up and looked at the group with confident grin.)

Bejita: Fine, let's go.

Broly: Follow me, then. (With that decided, the group undid the barricade to the door and headed for their destination. Bejita shot two of them down with his ki blasts, then he walked to the side of the third zombie and took it down without even looking at it by stomping on its head. Saya noticed this and knew something was off about him, so they were going to need to talk soon. She still couldn't help but think there was something behind to what happened, there had to be a reason, he wouldn't go this far to protect her if he didn't care. Something happened that he wasn't telling her and she was going to find out. Making their way to the stairs they stopped and looked around.)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Let me make something perfectly clear there's no need for you to engage into a fight unless it's necessary, do whatever you can to avoid a fight, you got it? (Broly informed them this as Saya crossed her arms.)

Saya Takagi: Remember their sensitive to sound so keep it quiet and they're strong enough to rip through regular doors and once they got a hold of you they're going to tear you to shreds, so be careful. Not that the Saiyan members need to since their harden skin can't be penetrated.

[?/Naomi]: (Scream) (Upon investigating the screaming noise, the group discovered that there were three guys and two girls holding back the zombies from the middle of the stairwell. The zombies were fast approaching and one of the boys got into a fighting stance with a baseball bat. Before the group leaped into action, there was an instant sword slash courtesy of a young man was who land that sword slash through a zombies head. He jumped over the second group, taking out two zombies with his uchigatana, shooting down two more with his ki blasts and single-handily took down the remaining four. The first group were impressed at this stranger's abilities and upon spotting his tail around his waist, they were surprised to find another Saiyan; he was a 21 year old young Saiyan man named Bento with long chest-length black hair tied in a ponytail with his bands at each side of his ears, light pale skin, dark onyx eyes and a fit athletic figure wearing a strap silver and red battle armor with thigh guards, black sleeveless bodysuit, silver armguards, silver boots and red leg warmers carrying an uchigatana. Finally finished, the second group praised Bento for saving them Takashi looked at Bento as Bejita stepped forward.)

Bejita: (Smirking.) So there you are. I was beginning to think you weren't brought to Earth alongside with the rest of us, Bento. (Bento and the second group, led by the 18 year old human named Takuzo, who has black short hair and blue eyes wearing the standard male school uniform and a towel around his neck carrying a baseball bat, are in a stalemate. While Takuzo's group looked confused to how their newest member and the arrogant Saiyan prince know each other, while Takashi's group were wondering their connection.)

Bento: Bejita! It's been a while. A few years to be precise, but nevertheless it is good to see you again, little brother. (Both groups were shockingly surprised as their eyes were widen awkwardly to discover that Bejita and Bento are brothers as he turned to Takuzo's group.) Forgive me for not telling you all this, but I was gonna tell you after we escape from here. (The members of Takuzo's group nodded in understanding. Takashi walked up to Takuzo to discuss the plan they currently are doing Saeko, Rei and Rifaba were checking for any injuries or bite marks.)

Saeko Busujima: Was anybody bitten? (One of the girls looked nervous for a moment.)

Naomi Asai: Uh... no, nobody. (This 16 year old girl was Naomi Asai, the girlfriend of Takuzo, she has light skin with freckles on both of her cheeks, shaped like downwards triangles, dark blue hair and wearing the standard Fujimi Academy female uniform.)

Rei Miyamoto: They look okay to me. (Soon the rest believed Rei and honestly the nervous look on them was justifiable either way. After informing Takuzo about everything that's going on and the arrival of the Saiyans and capabilities they possessed.)

Takashi Komuro: We're getting out of here, do any of you want to come? (All members of Takuzo's group nodded their heads and they followed Takshi's group. When they reached the stairway between the second and first floor, they were shockingly surprised to see the stairs were missing. Broly looked a bit embarrassed at the mess he made until he was reassured by the gentle touch of Shizuka's hand. Thinking of a way to get down, Bento grabbed a hold both Naomi and the other girl's arms. Before anyone opened their mouths, Bento managed to convince Takuzo to hold on to his back as he jump off flowing down to the first floor and putting them back on solid ground. Then the others Saiyans flew up and did the same with Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Kohta, Misuzu, and Toshimi before floating back up once more for the two remaining male students. Broly picked Shizuka up as did Revizu with Kyoko and held them bridal style before floating to the ground with them. Everyone's eyes became impossibly wide from shock at seeing the Saiyans flying like it was the easiest thing in the world. Kohta regained his bearings first.)

Kohta Hirano: No way! You can all fly, like some superhero from a manga! That is so amazing! (Everybody snap out of their trances. Before they could ask for questions, Saya came to the rescue and quickly settled everyone down by telling them that this isn't the time and place for discussions, and to wait until everyone in the group is safe. Tonrai flow back up to get the last two boys as they held on to his arms, he slowly but carefully flew down to the first floor, one of the boys knocked his metal pole into the stair railing by accident which echoed through the whole school. This caused the zombies to look in their direction from all floors and outside except the first floor since all of them were killed, as they turned and began marching towards the groups.)

Takashi Komuro: RUN! (The zombies then started to come faster which made Saya look at him with a glare.)

Saya Takagi: Why did you have to open your big mouth? We could have taken the closer ones out. (When a zombie was coming behind Saya, Rei appeared in front of her and struck it with her spear.)

Rei Miyamoto: The noise would've echoed anyway just start swinging. (Rei tripped a zombie with her spear as Tonrai shot a ki blast at its head. Kohta aimed at a zombie but there were too many for him to just shoot at one until Rifaba approach him beside him as he was blushing madly at the sight of a powerful female Saiyan as she unleashed a Full Power Energy Volley as she destroyed the dozens that were in front of her and Kohta. As more were arriving, Bejita jumped shot one zombie in the head with his ki blast. He then unleash a barrage of his Galick Beams to the side where it sprayed blood on the ground.)

Bejita: Forget talking just run. Hirano! Rifaba! GET OUT OF THE WAY! (Bejita shouted as everyone started to run for their life, he charges a lot of energy as he created a big sphere of it in white and red.) Galick Gun! (Bejita fired his Galick Gun at the zombie horde as it made its mark on the larger group of "them" as the impact unleashed a lot of power completely destroying the zombie pack at the back few distances away from the micro bus. While they were running Peperuto slashed one Zombie with ease without having to stop running. Saeko was by his side striking each zombie that came in his way. Rei was running beside Takashi hitting each zombie that got in his way, but him being a guy, he also put in work by hitting a few that were coming on the side of him. Tonrai and Kondai were slicing and destroying their share of zombies with their weapons and energy waves while protecting Misuzu and Toshimi who were running alongside them for protection. Revizu stood in front of Kyoko as he moved his arms to the left and right unleashing two Kiai at the horde of zombies which destroyed their heads. Takuzo managed to kill one, but the other ones grabbed on to him and started biting at him. His girlfriend Naomi and new alien friend Bento stopped and looked at him. Bento looked enraged that the zombies have bitten him as he heard his cry.)

Takuzo: (Screaming painfully) (The more suffering that was inflicted into Takuzo was infuriating Bento so much, a semi storm was created as his onyx eyes were turning green and parts of his hair were becoming a bit spiky and wild as a gold aura surrounds him while Naomi shout out to him.)

Naomi Asai: Takuzo!

Takuzo: NAOMI! JUST RUN! BENTO! PLEASE SAVE HER! (Screaming painfully) (Saya noticed this and shook her head as she grabbed a hold of Naomi.)

Saya Takagi: Just forget him! Once you get bitten it's hopeless. (While Naomi looked at her with tears in her eyes, both girls heard the thunderclap as they saw the smallest of pebble flowing around Bento as he repeats the same words in rage with a glare at the zombies as he gritted his teeth.)

Bento: That's enough. That's enough! That's enough! I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! (Bento's rage exploded as his gold aura became visible to all as his hair turned blonde, his eyes turn green and his body gain a bit more muscular to a standard figure. Both humans, zombies and Saiyans were shocked to see Bento has turn into something they haven't seen before except for Broly, whom with Shizuka, Revizu, and Kyoko were the first ones to make it to the bus.)

Saya Takagi: What the hell has he – (Saya was once again interrupted by Bejita, who was shocked at first, was grinning at his older brother awakening his Super Saiyan form.)

Bejita: Saya! This is the transformation we've told you about in that faulty room. My older brother has become a Super Saiyan! (Saya was shockingly surprised to see that the stories of the Super Saiyan were true and wonders if Broly is in a transformed state what did he really look do, but puts that thought away to focus on trying to save Naomi, as he released a Super Energy Wave Volley towards the zombies biting Takuzo, destroying their heads without bringing harm to him. A smile came to Naomi's face knowing that Takuzo is alright, but as Bento was marching to him, he turned to see Naomi with a worried look and a few sobs on her eyes.)

[Super Saiyan] Bento: Let's go, Naomi! We must make sure that we can save Takuzo! (Bento instantly appeared in front of her as he give her a hug.) Okay! (Naomi looked surprised, but relieved that Bento was on her side. However, just as they were getting ready, Bento launched a karate chop with the right amount of strength to knock Naomi out. After Naomi fainted, Bento looked at his younger brother.) Get Naomi to the bus, Bejita! You too, Takagi! I need your help more on ever. (Seeing what he's gonna do and knowing how it's gonna end, both Saya and Bejita nodded in understanding his motive they picked Naomi up by having her arms around their necks. While they were running to the bus Saya looked at Bejita and huffed as he shot a few ki blasts at zombies making sure none of them didn't get near her.)

Saya Takagi: You rude arrogant jerk. How dare you interrupt me while I'm talking?

Bejita: Shut up! Now is not the time. Beside we're currently carrying an unconscious student.

Saya Takagi: (Gasped shockingly.) What did you just say to me? (Thinking that he was serious, Bejita looked at her and smiled)

Bejita: By the way, I wasn't trying to interrupt you. If you must know better than anyone that I really like your voice. (This made Saya blush, possibly by the fact that she was developing feeling for the Saiyan prince. The two stared into each other's eyes but the moment was cut short by Saeko.)

Saeko Busujima: Nice to see that you two are getting along. (When she said this, the two just looked away from each other while Saya was trying to deny what just happened. Takashi looked at Shizuka once they got to the bus as he was rapidly killing off the zombie around or near the bus instantly.)

Takashi Komuro: Ms. Shizuka, the key! (Shizuka then unlocked the door to the bus, Saeko, Peperuto, Bejita and Takashi guarded the bus while everyone got on. Saya gently placed Naomi at one of the bus sits. Bento, still in his Super Saiyan form approached Takuzo who looks like he was slowly turning into one of those zombies, but turned his attention to him with a smile.)

Takuzo: I know it must be hard on you. (Bento was still focus on Takuzo without so much of a blink.) And when she wakes up, it's gonna be harder for her, but still thank for stopping the pain for…a while, Bento. Please…I want you to kill me. You know I'm gonna turn into one of them, but that's not what I want. Please…let me die as a human being. (Bento nodded as he charged up an energy wave, Takuzo smiles brightly to know that he understands and respects his wishes.)

[Super Saiyan] Bento: Before I process, do you have a dying wish? If so…please say it and I will honor it as a prince of the Saiyan race. (Takuzo hums happily knowing that the man who's been protecting his group was an alien prince as he continued.)

Takuzo: Take good care of Naomi for me! I know the road ahead will be hard, but knowing that she'll survive to embrace a new world beyond this is all the happiness I could ever want for her. (Nodding in agreement, Bento closed his eyes as he fired his Energy Wave and destroyed Takuzo completely. After viewing the aftermath between Bento and Takuzo as the Saiyans entered the bus, Saeko looked at Takashi who had bashed another zombies head in with his bat.)

Saeko Busujima: Let's go, everyone is on the bus.

Takashi Komuro: (Smirked.) You go, ladies first. (Saeko smiled slightly and quickly got on the bus, followed by Takashi.)

[?/Yuki]: Wait for us! (Takashi looked out the door to see a group of people running towards them especially to a certain short black hair and yellow eyes man in a black suit.)

Takashi Komuro: Who's that?

Saeko Busujima: That's Mr. Shido, the teacher of class 3A. (Rei's eyes widened because he was the one person she despised. Broly saw this as she reminded him a lot of his old self when he wanted to kill Goku, but the only difference were that Goku is kind and wouldn't bring pain or suffering to the innocence on purpose.)

Shizuka Marikawa: We can go now.

Takashi Komuro: Wait just a bit longer. (Rei quickly looked at Takashi.)

Shizuka Marikawa: They're in front of us. Any more and we won't be able to drive through here.

Takashi Komuro: Just run them down. (Saya folded her arms across her chest to the obvious as did Bejita.)

Saya Takagi: If anymore crowd around in front of the bus and we were to run them over, it might just flip the bus. (Broly got up from his sit as he was placed a palm on Shizuka's shoulder.)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Wait here. I'll be back in a moment. (Once Broly got off, he instantly left out of sight for a bit as Takashi gritted his teeth and made his way to the exit. However, Rei quickly grabbed his arm.)

Rei Miyamoto: We don't have to save him. (Takashi stepped out and looked at Rei.)

Takashi Komuro: Jesus. What do you mean we don't have to save him?

Rei Miyamoto: We don't have to help him. He deserves to die!

Takashi Komuro: They're alive and no one deserves to die! (Takashi barked back and turned back around to look outside. However, he looked up at the sky as Broly was powering up when suddenly two more individual were flying in the sky alongside him.) Who are they? (While Takashi's group were observing the appearance of the two newcomers, Koichi Shido was loosening his tie so that he could breathe easier as he quickly turned and addressed his group.)

Koichi Shido: Everyone! Hurry! I guarantee that you will make it out of here alive! (Taking the man's advice, the students ran past him and continued towards the bus. Despite what he said, however, he had a demented gleam in his eye as he wondered if they would even make it there in the first place. One student, fair skinned with black hair and grey eyes wearing the male Fujimi uniform anf glasses, who was running in the back of the group suddenly tripped and landed next to Shido. The boy tried to get up, only to fall back down again.)

Kaji Saito: (Grunted painfully) I sprained my ankle!

Koichi Shido: Oh... is that so? (Despite saying that in a caring voice, Shido made a deceptively sweet smile appeared on his face as he raised his leg.) Then it's the end of the line for you. (Shido kicked the student right in the face. The kick broke the downed student's glasses, nose, and knocked a few teeth out, causing the male teenager to cry out in pain.) The world as we once knew has come to an end. (Shido leaned down and looked at the downed student with a psychotic look on his face.) The weak have no place in this new world. (As the teacher walked away with a sadistic smile, the boy continued to cry out, which attracted the attention of some of the zombies closest to him. After watching the scene play out between Shido and Kaji, Broly's normally blank facial expression twisted into a deep scowl as he turned to the two Saiyans; an 18 year old low-class Saiyan boy named Pokinku has a chubby muscular figure, light peach skin, unruly shoulder length black hair with a few bangs at the side of the forehead, and onyx eyes, but closed them due to his caring, relax, and joyful nature wearing a dark green and yellow strap battle armor, an orange short sleeves bodysuit, two green arm and leg warmers, dark yellow tipped yellow boots and a silver scarf around his neck carrying a broadsword and shield and a 16 year old Saiyan girl named Longenka has a beautiful figure that is supermodel standard with h cup breast, light skin, black long chest-length hair with a few bangs each side of the ears in different angles, and onyx eyes wearing a one side strap black and purple battle armor, two violet wristbands, sleeveless dark blue bodysuit and black tipped violet boots with shin guards carrying a nagamaki. Out of nowhere, Longenka swiped her nagamaki around Kaji, whom was startled by her sudden appearance, twice as she killed the zombies aiming to kill him with Pokinku landing down as some of "them" were coming closer. One of "them" was making contact with his skin until its teeth were shattered upon contact as he swiped his sword across their heads affectively killing them. The humans at the bus were completely shocked after Shido's group entered the bus, but for Takashi's group, once they saw their tails a realization came to Takashi.)

Takashi Komuro: Wait a minute? They're Saiyans! (No one from Shido's group had a clue what to say.)

Koichi Shido: I have no idea what's going on here, but I suggest we leave now! (Kyoko shook her head, for some reason, she didn't nor ever trusted Shido because beyond that fake smile was a malice man with sickening motives as she narrowed a glare at him.)

Kyoko Hayashi: Not yet! (Shido wanted to make an urge to leave the school, but the sky suddenly became bathed in an eerie green, catching everyone's attention. No more than one second later, everyone saw a thin, green beam resembling that of a small laser's, which looked to be coming from the sky. Another second later, the beam slammed into the middle of a massive group of zombies that were blocking the exit before expanding in a large explosion of green energy. When the smoke had finally cleared, nothing but a large crater remained in the area where a multitude of zombies were at just a moment ago. Every human's jaws slammed into the floor of the bus at the sight of the destruction caused such a tiny beam. At that moment, Broly reappeared in the entrance of the bus alongside Pokinku, Bento, and Longenka, who was supporting Kaji who was slightly recovering, from seemingly out of nowhere, causing all to yelp in surprise, especially when he saw Shido, _HE LOOK PISSED!)_

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Now we can leave! (Broly said that without releasing his glare at Shido. Once the four Saiyans were inside, and after Bento powered down to his base form, the doors shut, while Shizuka stared at the surviving horde in front of them.)

Shizuka Marikawa: They're not human anymore! (She said to herself and finally pushed down on the pedal, as she began to run them over and heading off to an unknown destination.)

* * *

 **After Episode Special**

Broly: Hey, everyone Broly here!

Rei Miyamoto: Thanks goodness we finally made it out of there. Hey, Tonrai, that spear of yours is impressive marksmanship.

Tonrai: Why thank you, Miyamoto. Yes, this spear was crafted from some of the most harden materials founded in Planet Vegeta, but if you wish to want one than I'll...

Misuzu Ichijo: NO FAIR, MIYAMOTO! I thought you wanted Komuro, but there's no way I'll let you take Tonrai away from me! Cause if you do then you got another thing coming!

Rei Miyamoto: Wait a minute what!?

Broly: Next time on Dragon Ball NE Episode 004: Rebirth of Kakarot!

Rei Miyamoto: Hold on a second, Misuzu! It's not what you think, we were just talking about spears because we share a similar attribute with the weapon. Why would you think like that unless...No Way!? You like him, don't you.

Misuzu Ichijo: (Gasped Surprised.)


	4. Rebirth of Kakarot

Dragon Ball NE Episode 004 – Rebirth of Kakarot

Zombie Outbreak Saga

* * *

{April 2, 2010 – Planet Earth}

[Tokonosu Streets Roadway – Tokonosu City]

(While Shizuka was driving the bus, everyone of Shido's group on the bus let out a startled scream when Broly, Bento, Longenka, and Pokinku just suddenly appeared on the bus from seemingly out of nowhere. Immediately after the screams ended, Shido and his group's eyes went wide, and their jaws dropped at the sight of the Legendary Super Saiyan. After all, it's not every day that people see someone who's a towering 10 ft. tall mass of pure muscle. Broly didn't stop his glare on the man that tried to kill one of his students as he sat down. Meanwhile, Bento was sitting next to Naomi as he used some of his Super Saiyan energy to heal her as she began to regain consciousness.)

Naomi Asai: (Gasped) Huh? Heh? (Naomi looked around for Takuzo, but all she can find is Takashi's group now renamed the Human-Saiyan Team, and Shido's group as concerns was all over her face as she saw Bento next to her.) Bento! Where's Takuzo? (Bento looked down in depression while Saya and Bejita were looking guilty and mad at each other for breaking the news to Naomi.) Please, tell me if he's okay (Bento looked at her straight in the eyes and step by step, he told her everything that happened to Takuzo. Naomi was paralyze by shock and despair as a few tears fell down her face from her eyes as she drowned her sorrow by drawing herself to Bento's chest for comfort as he shush gently to ease her loss and strokes through her hair.) (Crying quietly)

Bento: It's okay! Just let it out! (Shido, despite the glare that Broly is giving him, decided to make a bad comment regarding Takuzo.)

Koichi Shido: Oh, well. At least that's one less burden taken care of since he wasn't fit to live. It's simple really, he failed to be a responsible leader by standing there in fear and allowed himself to be food for "them," but I suppose he's better off dead than to grow into a useless deadbeat! (Everyone in the Human-Saiyan Team and including Yuki, Kawamoto, and Yamada had a mixture of shock and anger at Shido for saying such disgusted and hateful words. Bento got out of seat as his eyes came glaring at the man that tried to kill one of the students and badmouthing the man he had to kill to preserve his humanity. He walked towards him slowly, while Takashi and his team (except for Shizuka), along with Kaji, who was sitting next to Longenka, watched him. Shido sat in his seat and had fear showing in his eyes as the Saiyan prince continued to make his way to him, but then a male student from Shido's group got up from his seat and stood in front of him. This 17 year old human student named Tsunoda has brown and yellow hair, black eyes and tan skin wearing the male Fujimi High School uniform, a blue high-collar shirt that was unzipped, and unlike the other students, he wears slippers instead of regular shoes.)

Tsunoda: Go sit down! (Bento kept his bored look on his face and didn't say a word.) I said go sit d – (Bento grabbed Tsunoda by the face and lifted him up off his feet, as he looked up at him. Some of the humans gasped and were completely surprised about his strength. The way Bento simply lifted Tsunoda up with one hand by the face was not normal by any other student from Shido's group. He didn't say anything and instead, he simply tossed him back to his seat and walked up to Shido. The teacher was starting to shake in fear, as Bento stopped right next to him. However, Shido managed to see his strange eyes.)

Koichi Shido: Who are you? And what are you? (Bento grabbed the collar of Shido's shirt and lifted him out of his seat. Shido grabbed hold of the Saiyan prince's wrist and struggled to get free, but Bento's grip was too strong.)

Bento: If you ever try to leave anyone behind again or mock Takuzo in Naomi's presence again, I'll kill you. (Bento stated this is anger as Shido's eye widened but was placed back in his seat roughly while Naomi was blushing in surprise to see how considerate caring and protective he is after witnessing that scene.)

Naomi Asai: (Thought: Wow, what a man! The way he won't stand for alienation against those who are gone and the way he is protective to the team and me. It's like he's the Saiyan version of Takuzo.) (Shido's group consisted of nine people, six males and three females. Tsunoda, Shido and Kaji Saito, age 16, but who knows if Kaji wants anything to do with him anymore. Kawamoto Shouga, is a 16 year old human student girl with light skin, mahogany redhead hair, and golden brown eyes wearing the female uniform of Fujimi Academy and under her uniform, she wore a pink tank top. Taniuchi, is a 16 year old girl dark blue hair in a twin braid pigtails and blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses and wearing the female sailor uniform of Fujimi Academy. Miura, a 17 year old male student who has messy black hair and eyes and under his gakure jacket, he wears a red-orange shirt. Yamada Uzumaku is an 18 year old male student has short black hair and light blue eyes, wearing a long white-sleeved shirt. Kurokami is a 17 year old male student, who has long black hair that grows over his eyes as he does not wear the black uniform jacket over a long-sleeved white shirt and unlike most students with these shirts, he wears his un-tucked. And Yuki Miku is a 17 year old female student, whom was known to be the sexiest student throughout the school, has short light orange hair and uses a hair band to keep her hair back and wears the female uniform of Fujimi Academy. Longenka held out her palm toward Kaji's hurt face as she began healing his injured face with her energy as Kaji opened his eyes to see the sight of a beautiful girl with long hair, he had some blushes form in his face as Longenka turns to him with a gentle smile that was just plain sexy.)

Longenka: Hi! It's good to see you're awake! What's your name? (Seeing the polite and good nature in this beauty with a tail around her waist, Kaji answers her question in a deal of pain with a stiff lip.)

Kaji Saito: Kaji Saito. (Shido stood up and walked towards Saeko, despite the fact that Peperuto was there sitting next to her, but was asleep for the time being while Saeko who was cleaning her kendo bokken and looked at him.)

Koichi Shido: I take it you have been appointed leader.

Saeko Busujima: There's no such thing, we just work together in order to live that's all.

Koichi Shido: That's not good. In order to survive we definitely need a leader, a leader who bares everything with valor, with confidence. (Rei looked at Takashi and whispered him a warning with a glare.)

Rei Miyamoto: You'll regret this, I guarantee you'll regret that you helped him. (Takashi looked at her in shock but he was starting to think that she was right. During that time, Revizu activated his scouter to search for any power levels the humans possess if they were any above a hundred. The scouter determined the power levels of Shido's group; Kurokami's PL is 15, Kawamoto's PL is 10, Taniuchi's PL is 9, Yuki's PL is 24, Yamada's PL is 29, Miura's PL is 50, Tsunoda's PL is 75, and Shido's PL is 95 with their total power level over 307. After his mock shock was over after learning that Shido was the strongest in his group and resumed his scanning of his own group, excluding his fellow Saiyans, especially Broly, who was still in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. The scanning process was complete as it shows the results; Toshimi's PL is 15, Saya's PL is 19, Kohta's PL is 40, Misuzu's PL is 24, Shizuka's PL is 30, Kyoko's PL is 36, Naomi's PL is 21, Kaji's PL is 14, Saeko's PL is 109, Rei's PL is 102 as a total of 410, but it was increased to 910 when the scouter detected a power level of 500 from Takashi Komuro. After thirty minutes of driving they saw the city it was quiet nobody was in sight. Just before Saya could say something Tsunoda stood up.)

Tsunoda: Shit! I told you it's only dangerous if we keep going. First of all why do we have to go with Komuro and the others. You guys are the ones who decided to go back to the city. Maybe we should have just looked for a safe place inside the school. If you asked me we were better off where we were.

Kurokami: He's right! I kind of agree with Tsunoda, we should barricade ourselves – (Kurokami was going to continue but was stopped by Shizuka who slammed on the breaks.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Ok, you all that's enough! I can't focus on the driving with all of you yelling! (Broly was smirking gladly to see his mate has a lot of guts to say what's in her mind as Tsunoda looked at her.)

Tsunoda: Yeah. Whatever. (After that was done, Saeko then spoke up)

Saeko Busujima: How about you tell me what you want to do. (Saeko stated this as Peperuto awoken from his nap with Tsunoda pointing his finger at Takashi.)

Tsunoda: (Grunted) I just can't stand this guy. I hate him. (Having heard enough of this cowering weakling, Bejita then slowly began to rise from his seat but Saya put her hand in front of him, signaling him to stay down, but to their surprised Takashi's aura was becoming visible as he was drawing out more power as the humans in the bus didn't see was that his tail was starting to grow a bit more longer except for Saya and Rei as Revizu's scouter detected Takashi's PL over 1500.)

Takashi Komuro: Why!? What the hell did I ever do to you? I don't even know you.

Tsunoda: (Growling.) You bastard – (Tsunoda runs towards Takashi and before he could make it Saya had released Bejita which allowed him to grab Tsunoda by his collar and slam on to the floor hard which he would then get on top of him and grip his neck with one hand as the pressure of his power was chocking Tsunoda.)

Bejita: Now you listen to me, you piece of trash... if you even think of putting your hands on Komuro, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do! You see his mate Rei here, she doesn't like it when people messes with her mating partner. (Rei blushed madly at the mention of mating, because it is the same as sex and she and Takashi haven't thought about doing or mentioning it for a while.) I'm pretty sure if I didn't get to you she would have, and another thing. (Bejita paused for a moment tightening his grip on Tsunoda's neck making it hard for him to breathe as he shot a terrifying glare that scared Tsunoda.) What the hell do you know about hate! I'm pretty sure if someone hated you, you wouldn't like it very much would you? Maybe I should show you what hate really is and take your life! I swear as a prince of the Saiyan race and on MY PRIDE! (Bejita squeezed harder as Tsunoda's face grew pale as he was on the verge of passing out.)

Saya Takagi: BEJITA! That's enough! (Everyone turned to see Saya looking at Bejita.) Let him go he's not worth it. (Saya watched Bejita slowly loosen his grip as he let go and quickly sent a swift jab to Tsunoda's jaw making him spit on the floor and landing him back to his sit roughly. Bejita then walked back to his seat near Saya as Rei looked at Tsunoda on the floor.)

Rei Miyamoto: The asshole got what he deserved. (Shido was clapping his hands as if he was actually applauding.)

Koichi Shido: Bravo! I'm impressed, I commend both of you, outstanding teamwork. (Bejita just gave him a glare and looked out the window not really wanting to give the human attention.) At any rate a conflict like that only proves my point. We need a leader, we do! Certainly neither of you want such a difficult responsibility on your shoulders. (Saya looked at him and fixed her glasses.)

Saya Takagi: So you're going to run for the position then? (Shido looked at Saya and smiled.)

Koichi Shido: I'm a teacher Ms. Takagi and very mature. All of you are barley in your teens. That alone makes it very clear who is more qualified for such a roll I have experience! Why just moments ago I saved all of these brave students. What do you say guys? (Once he said that, the students from his group started clapping. However, Yuki seems to be not clapping and just staring at Shido thinking the same as Kyoko and the Saiyans knew that this man was dangerous because if it came down to a situation similar to him and Kaji back at the school, Shido would kill whoever was in his way.) There, it's been decided! The majority has seem to make the choice quite clear.. Yes? (Shido asked as he looked at Saya and Rei. Before Rei was just about to get up and leave, she watched as Pokinku suddenly got up as he caught Shido by the neck and created an energy sphere in the palm that wasn't holding him close to his right eye, much to the surprise of Shido's group.)

Pokinku: If anyone should be leader here, it's definitely not going to be you. FYI, you didn't save the students from Takashi's group nor did you help Kaji because you kicked him in the face leaving him to die! It's not survival of the fittest because even those who were born as weaklings can even surpass cowards like YOU! (The humans in the bus were speechless to see the giant overweight, but muscular quiet Saiyan can talk and how much sense he just shouted out in front of them.) I can't believe that humanity has truly become nothing more than a bunch of selfish monsters who care for nothing but themselves! Unlike you, Prince Bejita and Prince Bento's divine right to rule is prove that it's not just something you're born with, but something you have to earn by building bonds , fighting side by side, protect the weak and think about the people before yourself –

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: POKINKU! (Pokinku stopped as the attention was turned to Broly.) That's enough, it's no use for a sadist animal like him to understand. (Understanding what Broly said, Pokinku nodded as he let go of Shido, unknown to him and Shido's group, Yuki was blushing in her face, feeling that what the gentle giant Saiyan said is true and felt disgusted to question why she is still siding with Shido. Pokinku returned to his group as he turns to Broly with his gentle nature coming back as he made a disappoint look.)

Pokinku: Still, I wish Kakarot was here? He's a legendary low class Saiyan who was becoming stronger than all of us combined even in his old age. If he was –

Bejita: (Chuckling evilly.) Don't worried, Pokinku. Kakarot is amongst us once again. (Saya is wondering why Bejita said this or who this Kakarot is? Then as Bejita easily restrained Takashi as it surprised their group, he grabbed the small, wiener shaped, tail as he hardens his arm pulling it out as it made Takashi scream in agony. After he force it to come out, Bejita let go of the tail as Takashi recovered to see the shocking discovery. Takashi's group and even Shido and his group shock to see that Takashi has grown a brown monkey-like tail.) Because everything he was has now be embedded into Takashi Komuro. (Takashi was still shocked to see how he has a tail like the Saiyans do.)

Takashi Komuro: I don't understand!? What's happening to me? Why did I grow a tail? I don't even have Saiyan blood?

Bejita: That's become you have been turned into a Saiyan by a wish to an eternal dragon. (Takashi's group turned their attention to Bejita as he continues to explain.) Do you recall a white light on the rooftop of your school? (Thinking back when the outbreak first began.)

 **{Flashback}**

(Takashi running for his life with Rei and his deceased best friend Hisashi Igo, who was recently bit by the zombified Wakisaka, a social studies teacher of Fujimi Academy, from "them" on the rooftop until they barricaded themselves as the afternoon came fifteen white lights appeared out of nowhere; fourteen lights scattered around as the last one had an elderly Saiyan with a unique spiked black hair with a figure that looks like it was still in its late 30's with his eyes closed as he converted into pure Saiyan energy as he aim toward Takashi as it made its mark on him and entering into his body.)

Takashi Komuro (Voice Over): Yeah! I remember it. The lights that were scattered with most of them appearing in the school. The last one pretty much hit me as I couldn't have seen it coming at me.

Bejita (Voice Over): Exactly! Kakarot was already on the verge of death just before Planet Vegeta was destroyed in the explosion, but he was converted into energy alongside his entire power, experience, speed, and abilities. (All the white light was entering into Takashi's body as his blood was converted into Saiyan blood, his muscles were becoming much thinner to make it impenetrable for "them" to bite through and an enhanced vision to allow him to see through vast distances as it finally ended Takashi passed out for a while short.)

 **{Flashback Ended}**

(When the flashback ended, Bejita and Takashi got off the bus. After giving Saya a walkie-talkie before them got off. Takashi's tail suddenly moving on its own as he starts to see the realization of that event.)

Bejita: Consider this; when you were shot by that light, how could you have survived that direct attack energy blast unless…

Takashi Komuro: Unless it wasn't intended to kill me. The old Saiyan Kakarot was turned into energy that I was engulf within it, so that means I've become a…a Saiyan! (Everyone in Takashi's group was shock to discover that the white light changed Takashi from a human into a Saiyan after Bejita nodded. Suddenly a bus, fill with zombies and the bus driver already dead but his foot was still on the gas pedal, was coming out of nowhere as Takashi and Bejita.)

Bejita: Let me make myself clear, Kakarot! What are you doing to do about your newfound powers? How are you going to control them untamed or increased your power besides defeating every opponent weaker than you? And stop giving up so easily, you're a Saiyan warrior now, take some pride in your newfound heritage!

Takashi Komuro: But I wasn't born a Saiyan like you! (Had enough of hearing Takashi's excuses, Bejita grabbed him by the collar as he picks him up.)

Bejita: Please, stop trying to convince yourself! You'll personify our race. (Bejita dropped Takashi to ground a front feet in front of the micro bus as Bejita continues his lecture speech as Takashi remembered the time he put some dense in the table at the faculty room, learning that he caused it with his newfound strength or when he was more than capable to kill those zombie during their exit in the micro bus without feeling tired as he widen his eyes looking at the incoming bus.) The new blood in your veins. That perfect instinct for battle. There's no denying what you are now. Reach down deep; feel the pain of those who fell to this pandemic. Your classmates were devoured and turned into those zombies and order is lost while the wicked and corrupted are trying to gain control. Why aren't you enraged by all this happening, coward! If you even dare to try and weasel out of this by playing the simpleton than Miyamoto is better off dead with Hisashi than she is with a fool like YOU! (Before the bus then hit a car and flipped over heading towards Takashi and Bejita, Takashi has become beyond enraged or anger, he is now PISSED. As he got up and instantly begun to charge up a Full Power Energy Wave as he aims it to the bus.)

Takashi Komuro: (GROWLING ANGRILY) (Takashi fired his Full Power Energy Wave as it hit the bus directly as it flipped into the sky as he continued to unleash more power into the energy wave as the bus was completely destroyed once the smoke cleared. Everyone on the bus were shockingly surprised to see that Takashi destroyed an entire bus full of "them" in a single blow; it send shivering fear to Shido, Kurokami, and Tsunoda, most of Shido's group were speechless, while most of Takashi's group were clapping and cheering to see how strong Takashi has become and for Saya and Rei, they were filled with nothing but pride and hope to see that Bejita's plan worked. Broly and Revizu smirked proudly like a father to his child's accomplishment as they got up as Shizuka and Kyoko noticed this with concern.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Broly! Where are you and Revizu going? (Broly kindly give her a kiss on the lips passionately as he explains his plans.)

[Legendary Super Saiyan] Broly: Don't worry, we won't be gone for long. We've gonna train Takashi to master his Saiyan powers. I promise when we find you all, we can commence with our next "experiment." (Broly winked at her fondly which made her blush madly with a smile while Kyoko was concern for the students, even the still pure ones from Shido's group, she was worried Revizu as he reassures to Kyoko as he kept her chin up with smile.)

Kyoko Hayashi: When will you be back to us?

Revizu: Three days! Don't worry I'll make sure to help that kid Komuro get into shape in order to match up with us. After all, he is the reincarnation of Kakarot! (After reassuring her, Kyoko and Revizu smiled with affection with each other as they passionately kissed each other. This pretty much shocked Takashi's group's human girls expect for Misuzu and Toshimi as they were hold their own hands in the air and making happy smiles with small blushes.)

Both (Misuzu & Toshimi): AW! THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER! (Meanwhile, Shido's group were still shock to find out that the people with the brown tails are aliens from outer space, except Yuki got over it as she was smiling secretly to see that Kyoko has found love again in Revizu, but unfortunately Shido looked narrow at the two couples as he became enraged were being in his thought.)

Koichi Shido: (Thought: So the woman who was unsatisfied with her life and lost that fool Teshima has suddenly found a new lease on life and has fallen in love with this extraterrestrial ape just as Ms. Marikawa having form a relationship with that simian bastard. It's ridiculous. IT'S RIDICULOUS!) (Secretly, Shido shot a fierce glare at Broly and Revizu with a fumed tick mark on his forehead. After telling Takashi their plan to help gain control over his Saiyan powers, he entered into the bus to tell Rei about it and apologize for his mistake of saving Shido.)

Takashi Komuro: Rei, I want you to know that you were right about him. I should've left him when I had the chance, but I need you here to make sure he doesn't bring harm to anyone from our group. Tell the others to meet up at the east police station! 7'o clock, if not today then tomorrow same time! I promise I'll make it up to you. (Rei looked relieved to see that Takashi is finally coming to his sense for ever trusting Shido as he continues before he left.) I'll be back to you in three days stronger than ever, so please…..wait for me! I'm now a Saiyan! And I must have pride…PRIDE IN MYSELF! (Rei couldn't help but smile happily affectionately to her back to be boyfriend/mate as he kissed her forehead as Naomi and Bento were relieve to see that their past relationship is slowly returning. At first skeptical, but Rei nodded happily as she knew that the four Saiyans can eventual return back to them.)

Rei Miyamoto: Okay! I'll be waiting for you! (After putting Pokinku and Bento in charge of supervising their group, Takashi was holding tight on Broly's back as he, Bejita, and Revizu began to fly, much to shocking revelation to Shido's group and their dumbfound expression to much of Takashi's group's amusement as Shizuka drove the bus to make their destination across Onbetsu Bridge.)

[Sky]

(Flying through the sky were Broly, Revizu, and Bejita with Takashi holding on to Broly's neck while they were heading to their destination to train, their enhanced sights were so powerful to see most cities were set ablaze as people were either being running way or being devoured and turned into "them". To cheer Takashi up a bit, Broly was the first to break the silence by powering up from a normal Super Saiyan to his base form which has his figure to a normal muscular, but still Greek God figure, tan skin and long spiky black hair reaching his mid back with short bangs framing his forehead and eyes.)

Broly: So what do you think?

Takashi Komuro: So this is what you normally look like? (Broly nodded as they were continuing their way as Bejita and Revizu were having a conservation.)

Revizu: Something in your mind, prince? (While Bejita didn't want Revizu or anyone to know of his growing affection for Saya, he decided to move forth the one that he was to aim at in the first place.)

Bejita: Yeah. Aside helping Kakarot getting stronger, I also want Broly to tell me how he became a Super Saiyan so that I can become one myself. Haven't you wondered how great it would be if you can transform into a Super Saiyan? If my brother can do it, we should be able to do it too and perhaps ascend to the next level! (Revizu widen his eyes as he realize the truth within that saying and the theory of levels beyond a Super Saiyan.)

Revizu: That's a good question. I never once considered it a possibility. Pretty soon, I doubt I'll be the only one. (Broly was flying with his thoughts of hoping to locate a certain lookout.)

Broly: (Thought: That lookout must be here. If my old universe has a Namekian for a guardian who created the dragonballs then it should be the same for this universe and this Earth's dragonballs as well.) (Closing in above the clouds, the four Saiyans finally spotted an ancient platform that is in geostationary orbit in the skies of Earth, the teenage and adult Saiyans gasped awestricken to marvel the sight of it.) There it is…. The Lookout!

[Lookout - Sky]

(Upon landing to the ground of the lookout as a dark skin pointy ears pudgy genie with a middle eastern attire of a white turban, red and yellow vest, white baggy pant and Arabian shoes named Mr. Popo approached the four Saiyans, while it is a surprised to Takashi to see a real life genie.)

Mr. Popo: Welcome to the Lookout! Home to the guardian of the Earth, I am Mr. Popo, the caretaker and gardener of the lookout and attendant of the Guardian himself. Might I ask who you are and why are you here?

Broly: Mr. Popo, there's danger happening to the Earth. A killing pandemic has befall on mankind and at the rate its going, this world will end unless we do something about it. I am –

Ocarino: Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. (The Saiyans were surprised to hear a voice from what they were presume to be the guardian of the Earth as a green humanoid with slug characteristics with pointy ears, two antennas, red rings around the wrists and ankles and pink patches all over his body to be seen on the visible parts as he wore a white shirt with a brown obi and the emblem "神" in the middle of his chest, a blue cap with shoulder pads, purple pants and brown boots carrying a wooden monk staff.) Greetings. I am Ocarino, Guardian of the Earth, Creator of the Dragonballs and I am also a descendant Namekian from the Planet Namek. (Takashi was shocked to find out that everything Broly and the other Saiyan say about in the faculty room was true. After telling them their names and reasons to why they were here, Ocarino and Mr. Popo were escorting them to the one room where they could help Takashi get stronger.) While I'm sure if anyone can last in there for three years, but I suppose it's a first time for anyone as these youngsters put it. Nevertheless, I can guarantee that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber will be more than even to help increased this new Saiyan mastery over his new powers. The world's currently facing a killing pandemic as chaos and agony is running amok as most of the humans are quickly losing hope, but perhaps when the half of you race with righteous hearts will arrive and mount a counterattack against these creatures, but sadly this pandemic wasn't cause by alone. How he found the Black Star Dragonballs on Earth, I do not know! (Ocarino tighten his staff as it was known to the Saiyans as it came up to them that someone, a human must've used this second set of dragonballs to wish for this to happen as Takashi was tightening his fist in anger to find out that it was someone from Earth that caused this outbreak to happen as they made to a brown fancy-like door with Takashi looking fierce with determination, possibly due to the Saiyan blood in his veins.)

Takashi Komuro: When do I begin? (Ocarino turn to see Takashi and Bejita as Broly told him that these two young men were to be the first ones to be inside; Bejita was gonna spend two days in there while Takashi would spend three days.)

Ocarino: First I must ensure if you can handle the conditions in there before you go in. The road ahead is long and hard. Even if you can bring an end to this outbreak; will you be capable to protect your Earth rather than just your country or your friends? (Thinking carefully and hard, Takashi took a breath and release it as he nodded.) Very well. A quick explanation is in order before you go inside. Once you go in, you'll gain one year of training inside the chamber that will be the equivalent to one day on the outside. A step over the threshold of the training area will be like ten times Earth's gravity as the air gets denser, and the temperature fluctuates, the deeper one goes into the training area. For instance, a second becomes six minutes, a minute becomes six hours and 5 minutes, an hour becomes fifteen days, five hours, and fourteen minutes and a day becomes a year. I wish you with best luck. (Both Takashi and Bejita nodded as Ocarino turns to nod at Mr. Popo to open the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, both teenage Saiyans entered the room as the door closed.)

[Tokonosu Streets Roadway – Tokonosu City]

(It was nighttime, The Fujimi survivors with Saiyans were in a slow moving traffic that's been going on for the past half hour since they had joined the lines of cars attempting to escape the city.)

Saeko Busujima: If we move any slower we'll be going in reverse.

Naomi Asai: At this rate, I'm not sure if we can cross the bridge before dawn. (Suddenly, Kohta's stomach growls to show that he's hungry which set Saya off due to the stress obviously having compiled during the day.)

Saya Takagi: Shut up! Be quiet, you're so disgusting!

Kohta Hirano: I can't help it, I get hungry… (Suddenly, multiple gunshots were heard a little ways off, and everyone turns to look at why it was happening… Only to see one of the zombies that were shuffling getting gunned down. Another comes along, and is shot down in the same manner as before. As this happens, Shido "comforts" Kawamoto and Taniuchi in the back, making Bento twist his face up in disgust, before turning away to focus back on the police guarding the line of cars. Naomi, Rei, and Yuki stares at Shido with contempt in her eyes, no doubt thinking about what the Saiyans had told them about the bastard. In an effort to get their focused away from Shido, Bento speak up to the others in his group.)

Bento: We're gonna need to hope that the line speeds up soon.

Pokinku: And if the police continue with what they're doing, they'll eventually gonna run out of bullets, making it so that more of the zombies will come after us, or – (STOMACH GROWLING) (Groaning quietly) (Pokinku covered his stomach as the groups heard his stomach growling. After escaping the school, Pokinku managed to scavenge some lunchboxes to feel his fellow Saiyans and survivors, but gave two lunchboxes to Yuki for those who are desperate to eat.)

Peperuto: You fool! Why didn't you eat before we left!? We Saiyans has an insatiable appetite that even the most dense amount for humans will be enough to get you back in fighting shape!

Tsunoda: (Chuckling evilly.) Sucks to be you, you stupid gorilla! (Just before Tsunoda was gonna reach for the last lunchbox next to him, having enough of this from her soon to be ex-boyfriend, Yuki punched him by the nose, tackled him toward the window and quickly grab the lunchbox as she marched to the front with both groups watching this. Pokinku looked at Yuki in front of him as she opened the lunchbox, revealing a set of five rice balls, fried teriyakis, and noodles as Yuki handed him a bottle of milk to as she gestured them to him.)

Yuki Miku: Here! You gonna need your full strength. (Takashi's group were surprised to see a member of Shido's group was humane enough to give Pokinku the delicious lunch as he let out happy tears, Pokinku starts to rapidly eat it all with such tenacious speed which still disturbed her a bit without showing it as she placed her chin on her palm.) (Thought: I don't think I'll get used to Saiyan appetites, but what the hell.)

Pokinku: (Giggling joyfully) Thank you, Yuki! You're such a beauty outside from your body and inside to your heart. (Yuki was blushing to hear that Pokinku was complimenting her in such kind and gentle words, something Tsunoda was incapable to do.) You know, there's a special thrill when you work hard for something. Especially for a guy like me who was branded a low class since birth. I kept asking myself these questions. Will I obtain it? Can I do it? It's the usual questions someone may ask, and even if it takes too long to obtain you can start working harder and harder to get close to that goal, and when you obtain it you'll feel like on the top of the world. (Yuki was amazed to see the determination in Pokinku, the gentle giant Saiyan, but looked a bit down in doubt about his concept of hard work.)

Yuki Miku: But that is not the case here, the world has gone to hell! How do you expect to see people working hard to obtain something, now when the opportunity rises we must take it no matter what! (Even though Yuki looks a little bit angry after stating that, she still didn't fell right for saying, but somehow was confused to how her heartbeats were going a bit fast. Despite those harsh words, Pokinku remain calm and kept his gentle smile on his face.)

Pokinku: I know, but the moment, you would stop being human, if you take the chances like you said no matter what, then what will happen when your group was in a tight spot and you had the chance to run away? Would you run away or will they do the same as you? Hah, where exactly is the thrill on that? Surviving together, being together, working together, that is way more fun than taking your chances! That's how we Saiyans manage to survive together in every battle; United We Stand, but Divided We Fall! (Once again Yuki and Takashi's group were surprised to see Pokinku recite words that the Saiyans were proud to hear again in these time of crisis.) I know I'm just spouting crap at this, but reconsider a little bit, you haven't experienced the fun in living and working hard, Yuki! Who knows, you might actually like it.

Yuki Miku: Hmm… I'll think about it, Pokinku. And if it's alright with you, can I sleep next to you for the night, I'm just so tired. (Pokinku nodded as he moved to the next seat, Yuki sat next to him as she was falling asleep peacefully with blushes as Pokinku was happy to see her comfortable as Bento looked next to see Naomi sleeping happily while holding his arm as a smile was brought up to Bento's face while they were also waiting for the four to return in three days.)

* * *

 **After Episode Special**

Broly: Hey everyone, Broly here!

Takshi Komuro: Holy shit! It's three days out here while it was three years in there, I can't believe I've grown this tall and strong.

Ocarino: Even so, Takashi. Did you discovered something of value in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during your training.

Revizu: Seeing that I was there on his last day, he sure did. I don't know about the rest of you, but I think it's time we regroup with the others...I miss my Kyoko!

Broly: Next time on Dragon Ball NE EPisode 005: A Fighters! Revizu, you're not the only one who misses his mate, I miss my Shizuka, I can't wait until we can commend to my next experiment in bed together.

Takashi Komuro: Okay, take it easy with the mature content!


	5. A-Fighters

Dragon Ball NE Episode 005 – A Fighters

Zombie Outbreak Saga

* * *

{April 4, 2010 – Planet Earth}

[Lookout - Sky]

(Two days have passed since the intensive training began as Broly and Revizu returned to the Lookout with Mr. Popo as they have gathered four dragonballs with Ocarino seeing the process of gathering the dragonballs were almost completed with only three dragonballs remaining to claim as they placed their four dragonballs into a duffle bag when they found the one star dragonball in America.)

Ocarino: Well, I'll say that you Saiyans do tend to work quickly with the situation is dire. (Satisfy with the praise from the Earth's guardian, Broly and Revizu smiled gladly to know that they were acknowledge for their bravery and desire to save the innocence and weak.)

Broly: Thanks Ocarino! By the way, how are the boys doing in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? (A clock alarm that was bell-like was sound off as they turned to the mausoleum with Ocarino smiling to know which one is coming out.)

Ocarino: Why don't you ask one of them yourselves? I believe Bejita has finished his training. (Walking all the way, they made it to the Time chamber's door as Mr. Popo opens it, which was shining bright lights, but one person still coming out of the chamber. Broly and Revizu were surprised to see Bejita with the same hairstyle but with minor injuries and his less tatter parts of his clothes with his armor fill with several cracks as one of the straps were broken and the only changes were his power level increased several times more over 29,000 and his height was 6.4 ft. a little 1.5 ft. shorter than his older brother as he aged to 21 years old with a smirk on his face.) I take that you found something interested inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Bejita: Perhaps! Beside, Kakarot still has one more day inside, so someone else need to be there to train with him. (As Bejita pointed to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, seeing that it was no use delaying the evitable, Revizu chose to response back?)

Revizu: (Sighed) I'll go in. I think the boy will be pleased if he trains with someone with restain and self control, but judging how the prince must've push him through the most grueling training. Well, wish me luck! (Revizu enters the Time Chamber as the door closed as Broly transforms into a Super Saiyan. Broly looked at the door due to how he and Revizu quickly became friends during their search.)

[Super Saiyan] Broly: Good luck! (After wishing him good luck, he and Bejita flew down to the Earth with Mr. Popo on his magic carpet to claim the others dragonballs.)

{April 5, 2010}

[Tokonosu Tower Airport – Tokonosu Prefecture]

(One day later. Outside of the plane, scattered on the runway, were quite a few zombies until they were finally killed by the dead being blasted into oblivion by a 34 year old male Saiyan named Zushin who has a fit and straight figure, long black hair with bangs at the side of his forehead, light skin, onyx eyes and a brown monkey tail wearing glasses, a white and green battle armor with straps, a jet black bodysuit with a dark green long sleeve robe under his armor, two golden armguards, white stockings and kung fu-like shoes with black tipped carrying a gunbai. Stationed a little further away from the runway on the ground were two SAT members, a man named Tajima wears a full-body suit, knee and elbow pads, a bulletproof vest, a white cap and has a scar just above his right eye, and a woman named Rika Minami is a tanned skin with purple hair, and a fit figure with d cup breast wearing a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest, a white choke collar along with shooting glasses and underneath her combat uniform, she wears a white sports bra as the one with a sniper rifle and Tajima's the other with just a mounted scope. Both were surprised to meet and see an alien appearing out of a white light and manage to save survivors from being bitten. Normally, people would be more frighten at the sight of aliens before them, but given the situation with "them," the people Zushin saved were happy and grateful that he came along to save them and destroy "them" completely with his ki blasts. One of the leading commanders of the SAT decided to pair him up with Rika and Tajima. For Tajima he was still wary of Zushin's motive, but was grateful for his assistance and for Rika, she was able to acknowledge such talent, but there was something about him that was hot since she see that he has intelligence, strength, honor, and a gentle nature all pack up into one glorious body that pretty much brought some sparks in her.)

Tajima: No wind coming from any direction. (Tajima observed through the scope.) No compensation needed! Permission to fire granted! (There was a zombie wearing designer glasses and really expensive looking clothing as Rika fired a bullet to its head.)

Rika Minami: What a scumbag.

Tajima: He was an actor. He came to Tokonosu for shooting a film. (About a dozen ki blasts/gunshots later, all of the zombies on the runway were down and had large, bloody holes in the center of their foreheads while the other portions were headless now. Sensing that there weren't any more zombies to locate for the time being, Zushin regrouped with the two SAT snipers.)

Zushin: Impressive! You got all of the monsters!

Tajima: (Gasped.) Jeez, Zushin. Can you try not to give me any heart attacks whenever you land down from the sky. (It wasn't out of resentment, but out of exhaustion as Tajima was concentrating to aim for the zombies with Rika while his new alien friend isn't any close to being wore out.)

Rika Minami: (Sigh) (Rika stood up from her sniping position on the floor, stretched and started rubbing her chest while groaning slightly as a grinning Tajima was surprised and a confused Zushin raised an eyebrow.)

Tajima: What are you doing?

Rika Minami: I've been laying on my boobs all morning. They feel almost numb.

Tajima You know, I can massage them for you. (Tajima made a large smile for that offer since there wouldn't be many opportunities now that the world had gone to shit.)

Rika Minami: I'd let you if you were a better sniper than me. (Rika told him with a slightly mocking smile as she removes her bulletproof vest. Zushin wasn't shock when he was told that Rika is one of the top five snipers in the country or she is the SAT Platoon 1 Sniper, but surprisingly she turned her attention to Zushin much to his confusion.)

Tajima: Oh come on, you're one of the top five shooters in the force. What do I rank fifteen?

Rika Minami: Guess you not feeling like a man. (Rika turned her attention to Zushin.) Although, how about giving it a try, tall ape and handsome. (Zushin was surprised to see the woman is offering him a shot to touch her boobs. Back in Planet Vegeta, most Saiyan women would want to have him as a friend instead of a mate, but to his surprise a human woman was showing him that she was basically offering herself to him.)

Zushin: Wait, me?

Rika Minami: (Nodded.) (Zushin, despite being nervous or the less bit hesitated at first, approach her calmly as he slowly but smoothing massages her boobs after unzipping her upper part of the suit to the middle.) (Moaning erotically.) (Rika's moaning was erotically in deed feminine, much to Tajima and Zushin's surprise, as the latter was actually starting to like it as he was pressing hard on her nipples with his thumbs, rubbing her beautiful tanned breasts and his long brown monkey tail was loosen as it was wagging around her butt as it was rubbing her butt cheeks.)

Zushin: (Thought: My god! The way she moans with such passion, her fighting style is unyielding yet she can be gentle to those she trust, care and love the most. I never felt this energetic before in my life. What a woman! I don't know if I want to stop, but –) (Shockingly by pure loving and mating instincts, Zushin gave Rika a sudden passionately kiss as Rika returned it too. During their kiss, they were briefly showing some tongue action as theirs were going all the way until they reopened their eyes, Zushin got a hold of himself as they release their hold as he was desperately trying to hide his blushes so that he can apologize to Rika with his head down.) I'm sorry Ms. Minami. I went too far with that kiss. I know you might have some admirers or a possible suitor, so I did not mean to act unprofessional and almost took advantage of you. (Instead of acting mad like he thought, Rika was humming joyfully to see how pure hearted he is, almost like a child in an adult body.)

Rika Minami: (Laughing happily.) It's okay. I must say you're probably the first man who has the guts to take up on my offer. (Zushin raised his head up straight in confusion, but surprised that Rika was actually happy for that kiss and massage.) For an alien virgin, you're very skilled in massaging my boobs in such an erotic way. (Zushin blushed at that comment while rubbing the back of his head as Rika continues.) And as crazy as it seems, I never had a boyfriend. True be, I may had some crushes and admirers before but meeting you, you're an exact example of the type of man I'm looking for; brave, smart, considerate, honorable, strong, protective, good looking and my personal, kind. And please, no need for formals, call me Rika. (This time Rika blushed to show her affection for Zushin as Tajima coughs a bit to get their attention, despite the fact that he was watching them with a blush on his face presumably enjoyed watching them as Rika and Zushin returned to be professional with their other partner.)

Tajima: (Thought: God, I think those two are made for each other, even though the man is an alien from a warrior race.) Still, how do you think they got here? I mean this is an airport on an island. You can only get here by boat. They've been restricting the entry, right?

Rika Minami: Only important officials and technicians that they need to maintain the airport and their family members. Someone among them must have gotten infected. It's not that bad right now, but we don't know how long it'll stays that way. (They were discussing this as they saw some hazmat suit guys coming out of a bus to collect the corpses with holes in their foreheads for further study.)

Tajima: If we hadn't already dispatched to guard the airport, who knows how bad things would be by now? Although, unlike Zushin here, it's not like we have an endless supply of bullets or anything.

Rika Minami: So, you are going to run away?

Tajima: No, I'm not. At least not yet. (They were watching the scenery as a plane left for takeout to a secure place as Rika continued to unzip her combat shirt.)

Rika Minami: I'm going to the city. Sooner or later. (Rika finished unzipping her combat shirt, revealing the white sports bra beneath and her d-cup breasts.)

Zushin: Might if I tag along. I believe that's where I'll find the Saiyan brethren that came to this planet alongside with me.

Rika Minami: Not at all. I've got a friend there too.

[Tokonosu Roadway to Onbetsu Bridge – Tokonosu City]

(Shizuka sat at the wheel of the bus, sighing to herself as the traffic refused to move on as many people were trying to go this way that the only way they could possibly go slower would be for them to move in reverse, but nonetheless the Human-Saiyan team was waiting for the four Saiyans that were off training and doing who knows what to return.)

Koichi Shido: Exactly! That's why we should secure a safe place first, and then make moves together, rather than making random moves on our own. (Shido announces, making the Saiyans growl low in their throat as the bastard starts to go on another one of his rants that his followers listen to blindly.) Isn't _that_ why you voted a leader? Surely we should act as a discipline group, to confirm the safety of our family members. Going off on our own, can only lead to inevitable tragedy. (After Kohta, Yuki and Naomi woke up with the latter girls blushing mad as they were still cuddling the two young Saiyan men's arms after letting go as they were observing the slow traffic going on outside.)

Naomi Asai: Look at that! I think it's better if we evacuate to the suburbs. (Saya pointed to the sky as a plane flew by.)

Saya Takagi: Cars are not the only way to get out of here. (Yuki realize what Saya was pointing out to.)

Yuki Miku: The airport by the ocean, you're right. (Saya nodded in a fake surprise.)

Saya Takagi: Wow, boobs for brains actually knew what I was saying. (Yuki stick out her tongue as she got a thumbs up from Misuzu and a friendly giggle from Pokinku.) Anyway, it's far too dangerous to be anywhere in this city. I bet a bunch of people are trying to escape to some island or some isolated area with some kind of strong military presence. (Saya puts her hand to her chin while Kohta looked down at his seat.)

Kohta Hirano: Like Okinawa. But the American military that's station there isn't their fight to... oh but their self-defense forces. (Kohta finished as Saya nodded again.)

Saya Takagi: If the military has taken appropriate measures then I'm betting Hokkaido or Kyushu should be okay too...if planes are leaving then all the flights are heading to those areas. (Hearing this themselves, Misuzu was thinking about it while Toshimi was smiling.)

Toshimi Niki: So you think maybe we should head that way too? (Toshimi asked but Saya narrowed her eyes while Misuzu reopened her eyes as she figure it out too.)

Saya Takagi: It's too late!

Misuzu Ichijo: Saya's right! Areas with large amounts of American soldiers or where the SDF is stationed are probably keeping the situation under control. However, it's likely that they started being strict about who they take in actually before we know it the whole world will be like that. What would any of you do if letting in other meant risking letting those things in too? (Kohta smirked as he was imagining himself at his home playing video games with the blanket over his head and back.)

Kohta Hirano: I'd seclude myself. (During the shooting the zombie scene, Saya in a solder attire stabbed Kohta's RPC with a knife as she explains further.)

Saya Takagi: And what if the whole world started thinking the same as you. What if they tried to keep their community as small as possible for maximum survival? At least Ichijo understood what I'm saying. (After the illustration was over, Misuzu blushed at the kind remark Saya made of her while Toshimi smirked as she looked at her.)

Toshimi Niki: Wow Saya, you really are a genius. (Saya looked at Toshimi and huffed.)

Saya Takagi: What're you acting so surprised about, just look at him. (Saya pointed towards Shido who was rubbing the faces of Taniuchi.) He's an example to what I'm talking about, but I doubt that he himself realizes it? You know this all happened over night. (Kohta held up his nail gun.)

Kohta Hirano: Should I interrupt them. (Kohta looked ready to shoot at Shido as Saya shook her head.)

Saya Takagi: Forget the pervy teacher and the slutty sally over there. I need to consult with someone I can trust, but Komuro isn't here. And Bejita? (Kohta make a slightly depressed remark.)

Kohta Hirano: Yeah, you like Bejita, I know. (This made Saya look at Kohta with a blush that makes her skin the same color as her hair while thinking about the Saiyan prince.)

Saya Takagi: Don't be ridiculous! (Before long she seems to notice the presence of Rei, Yuki, Saeko, Naomi, Shizuka, and Kyoko and turns to look at them with a slight gasp. Saeko, Kyoko and Yuki look at Saya with deadpan expressions at her denial, while Shizuka, Naomi and Rei giving her a small, knowing smile.) What?! (Saeko looks out one of the windows.)

Saeko Busujima: I'm getting worried, about Komuro and the other three. I Hope those four can hold their own until we re-group. (Peperuto gave a low chuckle and shook his head.)

Peperuto: Don't worry, they'll be here! Takashi and Prince Bejita always seem to get out of impossible situations, so I wouldn't be that surprised if they with Broly and Revizu were already at the police station. (Their discussion is cut short as Shido starts to speak up again from the back.)

Koichi Shido: I know we're no longer in school, and it may seem that it doesn't matter anymore, but I hope that you all continue to live with the pride your school instilled into each and every one of you! (As the afternoon came, Shido exclaims, making it really hard for the Saiyans not to stalk over and bash the bastard's head in. And it only gets harder as he starts to speak badly about Takashi, Bejita, Broly and Revizu as the Human-Saiyan team was moved up towards the front of the bus so that Shizuka could sit in the driver's seat once again in case the line started to move again.)

Kondai: This guy's a goddamned maniac.

Tonrai: You got that right, brother. It sounds like he's a recruiter for some kind of religious cult.

Saya Takagi: It doesn't just sound like it, it is. (Saya says quietly so as not to let Shido hear her while observing how the students on Shido's group were being brainwashed slowly.) Look at the slobbering idiots eating out of his hands, like some kind of scientologist or rather, Shido-tologists. (Yuki was sad for some of the students, but relieve that she managed to switch sides with the Human-Saiyan team courtesy of Pokinku.)

Tonrai: Oh yes, Father Shido wants us to praise the old ways before the apocalypse, with him as their leader. (Tonrai says that before shaking his head and crossing his arms while Rei was looking down for a bit.)

Rei Miyamoto: I feel bad for the people in the back. I really do, but by now, there's nothing we can really do. They're stuck on the idea that Shido is right about anything and everything. (Rei mutters while looked enraged at Shido, but getting an agreeable nod from Saya.)

Saya Takagi: We need to get out of here. (Saeko look out the window.)

Saeko Busujima: Given the condition on the road, looks like we're going to have to give up our ride. (Saeko turning back to look at the others.) We have to somehow get across Onbetsu Bridge and somehow get to the East Police Station. We're still supposed to meet up with Broly, Komuro, Bejita and Revizu. (Getting nods of agreement from Peperuto, Saya, and Kohta. Then, Shizuka speaks up.)

Shizuka Marikawa: So, where is everyone's house? (She asks, possibly remembering what Saeko said about checking on families the day before.)

Kaji Saito: That depends. In the recent years over seventy-seven percent of the students have been shown to live in the residential areas on the other side of the river. However that may not mean that everyone in our group is from the other side of the river. (Everyone in the Human-Saiyan team were surprised and even the Saiyans were impressed at Kaji's power of analysis as Longenka brought out a sheet of paper with marks and directions.)

Longenka: I see! You also seem to have a map. Sorry that I took it from you without knowing. (Kaji held his hands up and wave them in front of him.)

Kaji Saito: No worries. It was just a class project that I ended up turning into a bit of hobby of mine.

Rei Miyamoto: A hobby? (Rei asked curiously.) We didn't get that project, what year are you? (Kaji gave a grin as he began to say proudly.)

Kaji Saito: Technically? I'm a sophomore, but I've been taking a few college classes for geography and a couple computer tech classes. (Rei looked a bit surprised at that fact as Kaji turned to Kohta.) I already know the only family Ms. Busujima has is her father, but he's away in a dojo out seas, isn't that right Ms. Busujima? (Saeko nodded as she was impressed with his analysis prowess as he further continued.) So we should meet up with Broly and the others. What about you, Hirano?

Kohta Hirano: Um well, my parents aren't in the neighborhood, but I'll follow Takagi or Rifaba to the end of the world. (This made Saya step back in fear as it's not what she wanted except for Rifaba, who smiled blushing on her face to see how she was being admired.)

Saeko Busujima: (Smirked.) Where's your family Hirano. (Kohta smiles shyly looked at Saeko while rubbing the back of his head.)

Kohta Hirano: My father is in Amsterdam buying supplies since he's a jewel merchant. My mother is a fashion designer and she's been in Paris. (Saya looked at him)

Saya Takagi: CHRIST!? Do you expect me to believe all that?

Rifaba: (Laughed.) If we were in a manga your dad would be the captain of a foreign cruise ship. (Kohta blushed.)

Kohta Hirano: Actually, that was my grandfather, and my grandmother was a violinist.

Rifaba: Wow. Astonishing! Your family is so cool. (Saya awkwardly opened her mouth in shock to see that Rifaba actually likes Kohta as Shizuka resumed to ask.)

Shizuka Marikawa: So, what are we going to do? I want to come along with all of you and I have no doubt Broly will be there too. (Saya look up from her wishing.)

Saya Takagi: Are you sure? About the rest of you. (She was referring to Toshimi, Misuzu, Naomi, Kaji and Yuki, but to her surprised they all nodded in agreement with no questions ask. For Yuki and Kaji; they chose to side with them as free people than to be puppets of a monster who will bring suffering to others.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Both of my parents passed away years ago, and my relatives live far away. The same goes to Kyoko as well. (The others turn to Kyoko who nodded to go with them as they turn back to the nurse.) And I know I really shouldn't be saying this, but I think Mr. Shido is kind of a douchebag. (She mutters the last part; getting giggles from the girls, and chuckles from the guys.)

Saeko Busujima: So then what do we do? I'm not really familiar with this area.

Saya Takagi: We really need to check on Onbetsu Bridge first. (Before anyone else can speak up, the man they hate so much turn his attention to them.)

Shido: Uh, what's the matter everyone? We need to work together, otherwise none of us are ever going to – (Shido's cut off as Takagi turns around to face him.)

Saya Takagi: Thanks for the offer but I think we're gonna pass Mr. Shido. We've got our own plans and FYI, this is no _field trip_. I have no obligation to be with you. I never even had any classes with you anyway. (While Saya said this in an almost bored tone. At this, Tsunoda was shaking in anger during her whole dismissal of Shido and pissed at the finger Yuki gave him as sign that she's breaking up with him, while Shido was remained calm.)

Koichi Shido: I see. (Looking down slightly so that it looks like he's giving her a half-glare, Shido twisted his mouth up into a cruel smile, before he places his hands together.) If that's what you've decided go right ahead I won't stop you Takagi. How could I? This is a free country and not some kind of iron fist of dictatorship. However… (Shido licked his lips in a perverted manner which makes Longenka stand straight.) I'm afraid you will have to remain, Ms. Marikawa and Ms. Hayashi.

Both (Kyoko & Shizuka): (Gasped) (Shido began to walk towards them when suddenly a mail scratched his face as everyone turned to where it came from and Kohta stood with his gun still up. Shido looked at him in shock with Tsunoda and Kurokami.)

Koichi Shido: you shot me!

Kohta Hirano: I missed you on purpose, you douchebag.

Koichi Shido: But you are not a violent student – (Shido started until Kohta cuts him off)

Kohta Hirano: How many people do you think I killed at school three days ago, and I can kill you too for ALL THE TIME YOU'VE ALWAYS MADE FUN OF ME! (Kyoko and the rest of Takashi's shock to hear how low Shido is as Kohta continued.) But I was holding back. I was holding back for a long time. I was holding back because I just wanted a normal life, but there's no need to do that anymore. Nothing we knew about is normal anymore, that's why I'm able to kill. I can even kill living people too. Maybe starting with the ones who made fun of me! (Kohta shot a deadly glare as Shido took a step back as Takashi's group were getting up to leave as Longenka was creating an energy sphere engulf with lightning as it frighten Shido's group and surprised her own group as she threw an angry glare at Shido.)

Longenka: DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! Take one step towards Ms. Shizuka or Kyoko, and I'll make sure one of us will die here! (Longenka tells the Shido that warning so harsh, it makes the man take a few steps back. Naomi took one last look at Kawamoto and Yamada, whom looked down to even move out of their seats, but Bento reassured to Naomi that someday soon he'll bring them back to their side as Kaji got up and aims her nagamaki to Shido's neck with a cold glare that was holding back an untold wrath for Shido since he truly had a bone to pick with him for leaving him to die as he turn to the team.)

Kaji Saito: Now's the time to get off. Hirano and I will make sure he doesn't stop you!

Saeko Busujima: You both are such great men, I'm impress. (Meanwhile, on the bus, Shido was glaring at the Human-Saiyan team with his two traitors through the windows, still holding the cheek Kohta had caught with the nail gun. His anger must have shown because his students were growing increasingly concerned.)

Kawamoto: Mr. Shido

Koichi Shido: (Growling Angrily) (Outside in the sky over Tokonosu City were five beings with monkey tails sensing for specific signs of ki of the group they promise to return as they finally located them with ease. On Onbetsu Bridge Takashi's group were holding out on their own fine, but a little hard dealing with an ambush of "them.")

Peperuto: I knew either me or Saeko should have bashed their heads in! (Peperuto yelled it out of annoyance as another zombie to appear at his side, which as he gets ready to kill it, Saeko does so.)

Saeko Busujima: Berate yourself later. Right now just focus all of your energy on smashing them completey. (While the human and Saiyan fighters were killing off this horde of zombies, Shizuka was watching this with Saya, Yuki, Toshimi, Naomi, and Misuzu.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Um, hey. Maybe we were better off on the bus with Mr. Shido… Just throwing that out there. (The supportive ones were backing up towards the railings as the fighters were taking care of the growing number of zombies.)

Saya Takagi: Hold on, weren't you the one who said you thought he was a douchebag? (Shizuka place her finger to her chin in thought.)

Shizuka Marikawa: As a matter of fact I did. But he wouldn't be the first douchebag I was stuck on a bus with. (Kyoko managed to bash a zombie in the head her metal pipe as she talked to Shizuka.)

Kyoko Hayashi: That may be true, but I have a feeling that he was the first douchebag you were stuck on a bus with that pretty much openly admitting that he wanted us to stay so that he could _rape_ us. (Kohta calls out to the rest of them while shooting nails at the zombies.)

Kohta Hirano: Just to let you know, I'm running out of nails! (Just as Saeko bashes in another zombie's skull with her bokken, and then spins to dodge another one before killing it off as well. Afterwards, she turns around and sarcastically offers her bokken to Kohta.)

Saeko Busujima: Do you want to borrow _this_?

Kohta Hirano: I really don't do hand-to-hand combat. (Kohta tells Saeko this with cartoonish tears, making her turn to another zombie that was closing in.)

Saeko Busujima: I can't say the same. (As Saeko slashes her bokken through the air.) I'm actually quite _fond_ of it. (Smirks/Hummed.) (Saeko rushing towards the zombies heading in her direction. Peperuto easily disposes of them, while Pokinku worries about the few that manage to get between the other two as they head towards the women that didn't have weapons. As the zombies were heading towards them Rei managed to catch up in front with her spear up and about, but once "they" open mouths, it was gonna inevitable as this shocked Peperuto.)

Peperuto: No! (His shouting, getting Kohta's, Saeko's and the Saiyans' attention. Just before "they" as they manage to make contact with skin, their teeth all shattered into millions of pieces after trying to bite a 7.5 ft. tall, muscular physique fit young man with a longer monkey tail, wearing a kimono-style red gi shirt with a black undershirt, the Fujimi Academy black jacket and pants, a black obi, two black fingerless gloves and blue ankle bands with kung fu shoes, but still possess the same hairstyle and face. The same expression comes out of three mouths at once when this happens as they were mind blown to see one of the four they were waiting to return from training.)

All (Excluding Rei): HOLY SHIT, KOMURO!? (That's all they could say together while Rei was shockingly surprised to see how strong Takashi has gotten. Then, Takashi unleash a Super Power Energy Volley as he fired at small crowd of zombies that had been getting nearer with a 7 year old boy flying in the air with similar appearance with Pokinku, but with waist length black hair and longer bangs. Bejita approach the team as he unleash a massive barrage of Galick Beams into the head of the remaining zombies. Rei and Saya were surprised to see the men of their sudden dreams returned but looking different than before. While this is happening, Takashi heads towards Kohta, who had run out of nails, and shouts out as he threw to him a pistol.)

Takashi Komuro: Hirano! (Kohta turn to look at him just in time to catch a pistol. When this happens, Kohta gains a gleam in his eyes not unlike the kind that Saeko gains when she's fighting, and then fires off two shots to the head of a zombie.)

Kohta Hirano: Double tap baby! (Kohta's voice taking on a harder edge with the gun in his grip. After this, the little Saiyan boy landed close to Pokinku as his eyes widen as he joyfully hugs him, much to the supportive members' surprise as Shizuka felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked up to see a black haired Broly as she smiles brightly.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Broly! You're back! (Shizuka hugged Broly, who was blushing, but was happily to be reunited with his mate/girlfriend alongside with Revizu and Kyoko hugging and kissing passionately as they turned their attention to the two heavy size Saiyan boys as Shizuka was the first to figure it out.) Broly, is that boy –

Broly: Yep! This is Boginku, Pokinku's little brother. (The supportive members were surprised awkwardly to find out that Pokinku and Boginku are brothers. The pumpkin theme brothers hold their hands together as they were spinning around rapidly as the wind currents around them were forming a mini, but powerful tornado which impressed the fighting members.)

Both (Pokinku & Boginku): Tornado Smash Attack! (They presses on in an insane speed that knock a few more zombies off the bridge, and into the river below. Bejita looks over to see that one of the zombie that had been knocked down before that wasn't dead, and effortlessly killing it for good with his Galick Beam. When everything is said and done, Yuki is the first to speak.)

Yuki Miku: Amazing. (Thought: Pokinku was amazing and the way he is with his younger brothe is so cool, humble and loving. (Realizing that she implied the "loving" Yuki felt blushes in her suprised face as she felt her heart in her crest.) Oh god, am I – (Looking how kind and happy Pokinku is being reunited with his little brother Boginku as he was carrying him in the air while the both were laughing out of joy, Yuki was smiling with affection.) Oh, god I… think I am!)

Peperuto: Looks like it's all cleared for now. (Saeko agrees, making the other Saiyans nod as he walks over to stand next to her. As this is going on, Bejita smiles at Saya who decided to bring out a cocky grin.)

Saya Takagi: I thought you didn't like to playing "the Hero?"

Bejita: Doesn't mean I don't know how to.

Saeko Busujima: Seeing you five making it in time, it must mean that Tokonosu Bridge is also blocked.

Takashi Komuro: (Nodded) Right! There's no way out. (Takashi turn his attention to Kohta as the other followed suit.) What are you doing?

Kohta Hirano: Komuro! What is this?! How did you get it?! Where are the extra bullets?! This is a Smith & Wesson M37 Air weight that the police use right?! Oh man! The feel! The weight! How good it feels! Awesome! (Kohta was firing off question and statistics as if he were shooting the gun itself.)

Takashi Komuro: I'll… Tell you later. (Takashi had a sweat drop while Bejita just chuckles at Kohta's reaction while Saya and Rei were blushing mad to see how much changes occurred to Takashi and Bejita and everyone else in the A Fighters were celebrating their victory of the day.)

* * *

 **After Episode Special**

Broly: Hey everyone, Broly here!

Shizuka Marikawa: (Moaning erotically) Oh, Broly! I've missed you so much and I can't wait to show you a good time in bed!

Broly: Yeah! I could sure get into that kind of action!

Takashi Komuro: Sex Puns! Really!? Wouldn't that be too relaxed given our situation out there.

Broly: Well, I don't see the harm in having a break every now and then. Next time on Dragon Ball NE Episode 06: The Great Sleep of the Night!

Longenka: I suppose we ladies could use a shower, before you can commend to that activity and Kaji, you're more than welcome to join me in.

Kaji Saito: Wait me!? Gosh! I...uh?!


	6. The Great Sleep of the Night

Dragon Ball NE Episode 006 – The Great Sleep of the Night

Zombie Outbreak Saga

* * *

{April 5, 2010 – Planet Earth}

[Rika's House – Tokonosu City]

(After explaining their discovery of the Guardian of the Earth's lookout in the sky, the two/three year training in two/three days' time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and locating six dragonballs left a lot of the Human-Saiyan team awestruck to see how close their goals were getting closer as Shizuka suggested them to take a break in her friend's place with most of those who can fly carrying the ones who can't. After the team got rid of the zombies, the girls decided that they would get in the bath first, while the boys would be on the lookout while the girls were removing their current attires to be washed (armors were placed besides the door to the shower as Shizuka, with a towel covering some of her hair, and Rei were on the bathtub.)

Shizuka Marikawa: (Moaning excitedly.) It feels like I'm melting away! (Shizuka smiled as she leaned back enjoying the hot water as well.)

Rei Miyamoto: Feels nice! (Rei sat in the water enjoying the feeling as well as the opposite side in the other bathtub, Kyoko, Toshimi and Misuzu were enjoying the feeling. Saeko, Naomi, Longenka, Rifaba, Yuki, and Saya, with the female Saiyans having loosen their tails, were using the sit down shower as they were washing their hair and body, Saya picked up a bottle and looked at it.)

Saya Takagi: This is shampoo right?

Rifaba: (Smiled/Giggling.) Of course it is, silly. Even I know what shampoo is. (Rifaba was washing her legs as Longenka was washing her arms. Rei looked at Shizuka who was holding her rather large j cup breasts.)

Rei Miyamoto: Good god, you're gigantic! (Even Misuzu looked kinda depress to see how small she was in breast size compare to the others, even her best friend has bigger breasts than her.)

Shizuka Marikawa: (Smiled.) I know, I get that a lot.

Rei Miyamoto: (Smirked.) Almost impossibly gigantic... (Rei grabbed Shizuka's breasts, feeling them to see if they were real.) Come here! Let me see those things they can't be real.

Kyoko Hayashi: Ah? (Moaning erotically.) Stop it, Ms. Miyamoto. (Rifaba turned around to see what was going on as Rei did the same with Kyoko and Toshimi as Longenka playfully pushed Rei off Toshimi but then Rei grabbed her breasts instead as she was wagging her tail wildly.)

Longenka: (Moaning erotically.) No! These boobies belong to me, you don't touch them, but Kaji – (Rei smirked as she grabbed Longenka's large h cup breasts and looked at Rifaba's d cup breasts in a cute fume filled with mock anger.)

Rei Miyamoto: You got some big ones too! God, are all Saiyan girls born with gigantic boobs!? (While rinsing their hair, Saya and Yuki were blushing in an annoyed and embarrassed state with Rei playfully rubbing the young Saiyan woman's breasts.)

Yuki Miku: Good god. Is Miyamoto always like this? (Surprisingly, Yuki and Saya were starting to get along with each other despite their first encounters in the conversation on the bus as these two became quick friends.)

Saya Takagi: (Sighed.) You got that right, Miku! So what? We all had to take a bath at the same time? (Saya looked at Saeko who was washing her arms.)

Saeko Busujima: But you know why, don't you Takagi? (Saya nodded her head.)

Saya Takagi: Yeah, but… (Saya turned to see a toweled Boginku without any other clothes underneath as she was blushing red madly.) (Shrieking awkwardly.) What are you doing here, Boginku!? (The girls on the sit down showers turn to see Boginku as he raised hands in the air pleading.)

Boginku: Please! I wouldn't be here if Broly didn't insist me to take a bath because of my current scent. (Not doubting Broly's words via Boginku, Saeko smelled Boginku's head after calling him forth as she take some sniffs of his hair, she made an unbearable disturbed face as she hold her nose with her hand.)

Saeko Busujima: God, Broly's right! You reek like a dead animal! How many of "them" did you kill? (Shy and ashamed to say Boginku looked down on the ground as he written through it with the soap foam saying, "one thousand" which made Saeko shocked and impressed at the young Saiyan child's strength and power as she starts rinse his head and body, already developing a loving sister-brother relationship, heck even Yuki likes him with almost every human members of the team. Boginku's just so lovable and friendly.) Don't worry, Boginku. I'll get you squeeze clean. (Saeko turned to Saya to reassure her.) I wouldn't worry much Takagi, after all he's still a child regardless of his race. (Saya fumed a bit until she returned to scrubbing her hair nervously)

Saya Takagi: But considering the current situation we are in, I don't think we should be doing stuff like this – (Saya was sprayed with cold water by Saeko through a springer.) (Screaming loudly.)

Saeko Busujima: That scream was better than I thought it would be. The boys must love your sexy voice. (Saya dumped cold water of a bucket on her butt.) Ah! (Moaning erotically) (And then Saeko looked at Saya with an evil smirk as Saya gave her one back.)

Saya Takagi: Oh don't give me that look, you're the one who started it. (Takashi and the others could hear the girls' laughter except for Pokinku who flew outside to scavenge for food so he can prepare a feast for the team.)

Broly: Sounds like they're having fun. (Broly stated as Takashi helped Kohta and Kaji crack open a locker that they found.)

Kohta Hirano: You wanna go have a peek. You know we're not supposed to right? (The boys shook their head in fear including Peperuto and Bejita.)

Takashi Komuro: I don't want to die just yet.

Bento: (Trembled scarily.) I'm not trying to feel Saya and Naomi's wrath. (Bejita shook his head because even he can show his fear of Saya enraged in front of the guys, because they should have no shame sharing their secret among them while Kohta just laughed at how scared they were as it enraged him.)

Bejita: (Growling angrily.) STOP LAUGHING! I'VE KILLED MEN WHO DONE A LOT WORSE THAN THAT! (Hearing his threat in rage, Kohta just shut his mouth while Kaji was annoyed at how long it was taking them to open the locker.)

Kaji Saito: And I'm gonna be pissed off if there's nothing in this thing.

Kohta Hirano: (Smiled) there has to be. We found the ammunition, so there has to be something in here... well let's do it. (Kaji and Kohta grabbed the crowbar and pulled as hard as they could to crack it open while Bejita, with his usual arm crossing, and the Saiyan men were watching this.)

Bejita: (Thought: Is he color blind or has he forgotten that we Saiyans have more than enough strength to open this locker with one hand. Frankly, it's a bit insulting.) (Once they opened it they saw guns as Hirano fell in love at the first sight of them.)

Kohta Hirano: (Chuckling insanely.) I knew it! I just knew it! (Takashi looked at the guns)

Takashi Komuro: Ms. Shizuka said her friend lives here isn't that right? Who is she, Sarah fucking Palin? (Before Broly could answer, Kohta picked up the first gun.)

Kohta Hirano: Springfield M1A1 Super match eh? It's semi-auto which is fine, because the M14 series full- auto is just a waste of bullets anyway. The magazine holds twenty rounds, this is fucking illegal in Japan and we have a Knight's Sr-25 enhanced match Rifle! Wait you can't get these in Japan so it must be a modified AR-10. The other one in the locker is a crossbow, it's a descendant of the one that Robin Hood used; A Barnett Wildcat C5, it's made in Britain you can even kill a bear with this. Wow there's even an M-37 Riot shot gun in here; it's an awesome gun made by the Americans. It played a huge role in the Vietnam War. (Kohta explained this all as the boys' jaws dropped at this because they couldn't believe that Kohta knew so much about guns besides Broly and Revizu. As Broly turned to Kaji.)

Broly: Kaji! (Kaji turned to Broly, who was probably behind his rescue as he felt the need to help him since he was one of those who save him.) Longenka told me you took college classes regarding geography and several computer technologies? (Kaji nodded as Broly shows him the seven star ball as it amused him to see how strong it is individually as he led him to a room fill with a table with high tech tools, scanning equipment, and technical parts with some glass there.) I found this room where there seems to be at least a decent amount of parts to build a radar. If your power of analysis is great as the others claim to be, could you build a Dragon Radar after analyzing this dragonball? (After being inform about the dragonballs and what they can do and how they still need to find the last ball, Kaji grabbed the ball as he grinned proudly.)

Kaji Saito: Don't worry, Broly! I'll have this radar done before morning. (Broly smiles proudly as Kaji begins scanning the dragonball and begun sketching a model for the Dragon Radar. Upon getting back upstairs, he sees Revizu and the boys sitting down, and start to place the bullets in the clips.)

Takashi Komuro: Did you practice with airsoft guns?

Kohta Hirano: No way, with the real ones. (Takashi was shock from Kohta's response because it wasn't the one he's expecting.)

Takashi Komuro: What are you saying?! You've done this before?! (Kohta chuckles as he tells the men of the team how he went to America, and was trained by an ex-captain for the Delta Force at "Blackwater" for a month on how to shoot guns. At that, Takashi was surprised and slightly worried.) Oh my God, the class nerd's a card carrying member of the NRA. I'm really glad we're on the same side.

Kohta Hirano: Yeah… (Kohta half-heartedly agrees, no doubt taking pleasure in the reaction he'd gotten.)

Takashi Komuro: And if that's _your_ secret life, then what's with this chick's? (The door opened and closed as a dozen bags of food were lay down on the kitchen floor as Pokinku came upstairs with a sleeping Boginku cuddled with his arms, clean and wearing green pajamas Pokinku found while searching for food.)

Pokinku: Don't worry, you'll know when you'll hear it from her or from Ms. Shizuka when she's ready. (The guys seems to be nodding understanding Pokinku's respect for people's privacy. Before long they all hear the sounds in the bathroom escalate as Kohta comments with a slight glare.)

Kohta Hirano: They should probably keep it down in there. (Probably because they were getting louder, thus running a higher risk of attracting the zombies.)

Takashi Komuro: It's okay. (Takashi, having gone to the balcony a few seconds beforehand with binoculars, was now looking at the bridge a mile or so away.) I know that "they" respond to what they hear… But they're not hearing the girls. (Pokinku nodded in agreement.)

Pokinku: Makes sense. Bento, Tonrai, remember how last night, "they" were attracted because of the gunfire from the police? (Broly and Revizu knew where Pokinku was getting at.)

Tonrai: Yeah what about it? (Kondai and Bento realize where Pokinku was getting at while Kohta and Takashi were starting to realize it.)

Pokinku: Well that means that the same thing is happening over there, where people are no doubt attempting to cross.

Kondai: So, the gunfire is louder than the girls, thus drawing "them" from the surrounding miles. Hey Takashi, look down at the street for a minute will ya? See if any of "them" stuck around I want to see how many do we need to take out.

Takashi Komuro: Sure thing. (Takashi looked around on the street.) You're right, there's a few here and there… But it looks like most have already headed towards the bridge. (Making the men sigh in both relief and pity. Bejita, Tonrai and Kohta were walking out onto the balcony where they find Takashi looking out towards one of the smaller bridges that crossed the road. After a few seconds of standing there, Takashi speaks up as he handed Kohta the binoculars.) Here, I've had enough. (Takashi headed back into Rika's room. The three continue to look out across the bridge, while the two Saiyan men didn't need binoculars to see 15 kilometers of distances.)

Kohta Hirano: This reminds me of that scene in "Apocalypse Now." (Kohta comments, before he seems to focus on something as they locate it as some kind of protest.) Huh, what's that? (This mumble brought the men's attention.)

Broly: What is it? (Revizu and Takashi notice that a news crew is filming what's happening.)

Revizu: Turn on the TV; it should still work, and we'll probably see what going on there. (After turning on the TV, the men continued to watch the bridge for a few seconds, only to see that on the bridge was actually a protest, and that the people want the bridge to be re-opened to the public despite the "killing pandemic" that's happening.)

Kondai: Killing pandemic?

Bejita: (Sigh.) They're practically talking about "Them". (Growling frustrated.) Ignorant bastards! Clearly, they're just begging to die, aren't they?

Bento: We can't blame them for that, Bejita. It's probably just to make it so that the public, or what's left of it, doesn't freak out more than they already are. (Then the reporter starts to talk about the "biological weapon" that caused the whole thing while Takashi narrowed a serious look toward the news.)

Takashi Komuro: They've put the blame on a biological weapon, because they can't very well say, "we have no clue what caused this." Ocarino, the Earth's guardian told me that a Japanese politician used the black star dragonballs to wish for this outbreak to happen. (The men were surprised to hear that this was the cause of a corrupted politician using another set of dragonballs while Tonrai was shaking his head.)

Tonrai: The poor bastards that are still politicians are hoping that they're gonna be able to regain control of the situation. Fat chance of that happening with the world changed. It's practically survival of the fittest out there. (Tonrai got grim nods of agreement from the other two. Then, they notice the grim facial expression of one of the officers, before he forces himself to shoot a woman who had turned seconds ago in the head. _T_ he others were shocked by the other police officer that shoots the protest leader in the head. As soon as this happens, people start to run up to the body, just before the TV changes to static as the newscaster no doubt tells the cameraman to cut filming. As the static continues to fill the room, Kohta speaks up.)

Kohta Hirano: This is insane. (Every men, human and Saiyan alike, all stare at the static filled screen.)

Takashi Komuro: Holy shit! (Takashi then shuts off the screen, and leaving us in complete silence to contemplate what we'd just seen.) We need to get the _fuck_ outta here.

Kohta Hirano: No way Takashi, we can't leave here. They could attack us in the dark.

Bejita: Humans! They could attack humans in the dark, but we Saiyans are immune to their bites and we've taken on armies single-handily before and we could do it again. (Bento glared at his younger now equal aged brother for interrupting Kohta before and making that statement.)

Bento: Yeah, and besides, this is the only safe place for a few miles. And with the security system installed in this place, there's no way in hell "they" could get in. (After reassuring the guys, Broly realize something… they're in complete silence as in, no sound _what_ _-_ _so_ _-_ _ever_.)

Broly: Uh, that aside for now… Do either of you know when the girls got out of the bathroom? (As Revizu had his eyes widen upon the realization.)

Takashi Komuro: Just after we turned on the TV. Why? You want to get to your girlfriend? (Takashi was unaware of the slight fear creeping into Broly's and Revizu's bodies as this pretty much catch up to Bejita, Peperuto and Tonrai.)

Broly: Uh, that's none of your business, but we haven't heard anything from them.

Revizu: Then that can only mean one thing. (Then the men raise their eyebrows at the slight fear that's no doubt making its way into my voice. as two arms wrap around Broly's neck, and the form of Shizuka, with only a towel wrapped around her body, appears draped over his back. Shizuka tried to reach for Broly's dick but he stopped her by pushing her away by her boobs.)

Shizuka Marikawa: (Moaning erotically) (The men of the group gasps in awkward surprise by this while blushing mad as Broly let go while Shizuka was touching her glorious bosoms with pleasure and some blushes.)

Broly: Uh, sorry about that, Shizuka. (Takashi realized what's going on and was blushing in his face.)

Takashi Komuro: Okay look lady, this is not the time.

Shizuka Marikawa: Don't be like that! It's only just a kiss. (Shizuka then looked at Bejita who backed up slowly with Bento, Tonrai, Revizu, and Kondai, keeping as far away as they could knowing it means trouble to get on Broly's bad side, despite him already knowing that she must've gotten drunk as did Revizu. Knowing that she wasn't going to get them, Broly redirected her focus at her as he brought out a smile with her.) Ah, good chimp, good chimp, so you want a prize. (After Broly nodded Shizuka leaned over and kissed his cheek then press her lips with his own. This cause Kohta to nosebleed and passed out. Feeling that victory was hers, Shizuka licked her lip seductively. Despite how much he likes it, Broly placed his finger close to his mouth to keep quiet.)

Broly: We should try to keep it down. Please let's head –

Shizuka Marikawa: No! No way! I'm going to stay right here just like this! (Shizuka shouted mildly with a cute glare until she passed out from being exhausted) Oh! I'm so tired I think I might just pass out. (While she fell a bit down laying on Broly's stomach who looked skeptical at his mate as he could still sense her ki still active, but said nothing.) I'm so sleepy.

Kondai: (Sighed relieved.) I thought she'd never stop. (Thought: I hate to think if Toshimi will be the same if she's drunk as well.) (Kondai looked at Kohta and raised his eyebrow.) Aren't you going to help, Kohta? (Kohta just walked out to the balcony with an awkward perverted look on his face.)

Kohta Hirano: Huh? I like turtles.

Kondai: (Thought: Yep! He's completely out of it.) (Takashi rubbed his head and lifted her up as Broly put her on his back.)

Broly: I'll take her to her room. (During the walk there, Shizuka was sliding down but when Broly accidentally grabbing her butt to keep her hold on him, it was turning her on.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Oh! You're touching my butt! (Kissing/Smiling slyly) You're naughty, Broly. Such a bad boy! (Broly was blushing childishly knowing that it was sarcastic playing than actual hurtful words while Revizu decided to watch over his mate Kyoko. Pokinku place blankets covering over Yuki, Rifaba Toshimi and Misuzu. He, Peperuto, Bento, Takashi, and Bejita went downstairs in the living room where Saya, Saeko, Naomi and Rei were waiting for them while Peperuto raise his eyebrow at Saeko's current attire consisted of a plain white apron, and a black thong which was incredibly revealing.)

Peperuto: Let me guess, clothes in the wash? (Saeko was obvious to that answer while she notice that he hasn't change out of his battle uniform and attire while she was moving her apron with her fingers which made her breasts jump as it made him blush a bit in his dull face.)

Saeko Busujima: Mm-hm. This was the only thing that I could find. But, I guess it's a bit revealing.

Peperuto: (Chuckling). I think it fits you just fine, so did you guys figure it out? Especially you, Ms. Busujima.

Saeko Busujima: (Nodded gladly) Yes, but please there's no need for formalities. I want my friends to call me by my name Saeko. (Peperuto nodded in agreement.) And the plan we came up with is this. There are 3 rooms and a living room so Broly will be staying in Ms. Shizuka's room with her whom will later on be joined with Revizu and Ms. Hayashi. Takashi, you'll be sharing a room with Rei, Misuzu, and Toshimi. I'll be in the living room with Yuki, Rifaba, Pokinku, Naomi, and you as well, Peperuto. And as for Bejita, you'll be sharing a room with Takagi, and Kohta, Bento, Tonrai, and Kondai will do look out seeing that they are better with guns and energy attacks than any of us. I have no doubt Boginku is still sleeping even through all the ruckus that's going on out there. (Takagi looked at her with not too happy look on her face.)

Saya Takagi: Wait a minute who in the world said I wanted to share a room with Bejita?! (Saeko gave her a confused look.)

Saeko Busujima: Do you have a problem with him or something? (Saya stayed quiet, and gritted her teeth. Bejita turned to walk to upstairs.)

Bejita: She can have the room to herself. I could care less to force someone to share a room with me especially when I know that person hates me and my race. (Takashi gritted his teeth, he had enough of this as he turned his head towards Saya who still looked upset, but after Bento placed his hand on his shoulder, Takashi let the older Saiyan prince to talk to her.)

Bento: Enough is enough, Takagi! Listen to me, don't you think you've dragged this on for far too long? For God's sake, what are you trying to do to my brother? You don't even know why he's like this OR HOW WE HAD TO SWALLOW UP OUR SAIYAN PRIDE FOR A TYRANT WHO PROMISED NOT TO KILL OUR MOTHER AND FATHER BUT HE KILLED THEM ANYWAY ALONG WITH OUR PLANET! (This news pretty much shocked Saya and the ones who were awake after he calmed down, courtesy of Naomi.) If you want to know more then you should sit down and talk to him. Once you talk with him you'll realize that he had a damn good reason he's this way and you'll see that he's been through so much pain of loss. Think about it Takagi, you know what the right thing to do is. (Bento then walked towards the kitchen to check on Bejita, trying his best to convince him to tell Saya. Everyone soon followed except for Naomi and Saya was staring at the ground in shock. Naomi put a hand on her shoulder.)

Naomi Asai: Takagi, what Bento said about his brother is the truth. Bento told me what happened to his parents, the King and Queen of the Saiyan race. (Saya was surprised to see that Bento and Bejita truly are royalty as rulers of an entire race.) Takagi, he didn't used to be like that, he was trying to protect his parents until it broke his heart, but everything that he has been doing now is trying to protect you too. (Naomi then left Saya in the living room to check on Bejita. Saya stood there still in shock as she didn't know what to do. She did try to be friends with him again on the bus but the pain kept coming. What was she going to do as she slowly turned around and walked to her room when she got in her room and sat on her bed falling to her side she curled up in a ball holding herself. Suddenly her heart was hurting as she tries her best to conceal it, but it didn't as tears were flowing down because she knew why it was vibrating this much faster; it was because she's now in love with the alien prince who lost it all; hopes, dreams, parents, happiness, and a home.)

Saya Takagi: (Crying quietly.) Why?! Why can't I hate you, Bejita! Maybe Bento's right, I want to know more about you.

Bejita: Much as I want to deny it, he has a good point! I think it's time you and I talked. (Saya widen her eyes as she saw Bejita in the room with her as she got up in surprise. Meanwhile in Shizuka's room, after removing her towel to show her glorious naked body, her j-cup breasts shining its mantle and her pussy was pink as always implying that she's still a virgin, Shizuka was joyfully waiting for Broly to removed his belt, sash, bracers, boots, and baggy pants as he was showing his massive abs and monster cock as Shizuka giving a slowly handjob to it while he was licking her neck quickly but gently.)

Broly: (Moaning erotically)

Shizuka Marikawa: (Moaning erotically) I've waited so long for this Broly. (Moaning erotically) This will be a fine "experimental" night to remember for years to cum. (As they were pressing lips with each other as Broly moves his long bushy brown tail as it injected itself inside Shizuka's asshole.) (Moans painfully/erotically.) My, it seems that you took my anal virginity, Broly. (Panting slowly) (Giggling fondly) (Shizuka was blushing and giggling a bit seeing how Broly was getting accustom to performing sexual interaction as he was playing around with her breasts as he was licking on one of them hardly while pushing his fingers on the other nipple as they were getting harder, Broly start sucking on Shizuka's left breast as she was screeching with such passion as he was licking the nipple several times until he turn to the right breast as the tail was thrusting faster in and out of Shizuka's asshole as both were starting to process a few swears on their bodies as Shizuka and Broly was screaming loudly out of affection as they had a bit of an organism and Broly having to facial cum shot white semen that went all over his mate/girlfriend's face to her stomach. Thank god the walls were soundproof otherwise the others were be both shocked and surprised at what these two were doing. After eating the semen on her face, Shizuka was having a good time as she smiled to see Broly fondling with her breasts.) (Giggling slyly.) I see how much you love fondling with my boobs. You must like how big my boobs, don't you. (Broly blushes fondly and smiles wildly as a feral animal would do for its mate in the wild.)

Broly: (Chuckling playfully.) Come on! I also love your personality too! We Saiyans not only love our mates' appearance, which in my opinion is one of the most beautiful body I've ever seen in my life, but most importantly once they have connected through the heart, they know that they are true soul mates! I love you, Shizuka Marikawa! (Shizuka looked at Broly with a joyful smile.)

Shizuka Marikawa: (Moaning fondly.) I love you too, Broly! (They kissed passionately for a while until they release to catch their breath; while humans needs to breathe than Saiyan, Shizuka was panting out of love than need of oxygen and Broly was breathing out of excitement. After catching their breathe Broly smirks to see that Shizuka isn't exhausted.)

Broly: Shizuka, you surprise me! So I guess you made it through the first round, but are you ready for round two. (Shizuka nodded pleading to go on, but placed her two fingers at her pussy as she widen it, her pussy was getting wet as Broly was surprised that they want to move on to the next step as Shizuka reopened her eyes.)

Shizuka Marikawa: I'm ready, Broly. I'm ready to give you my virginity. You don't have to hold back, cum as much as you want inside me. (Nodding in agreement, Broly and Shizuka got into the most common position as Broly was moving his monster cock slowly rubbing her pussy as she moans each time he was playing above her pussy until Broly gently in an instant, he penetrated her vagina.) (Moaning erotically.) (Shizuka was moaning wildly as it was her last night as a virgin since she was slightly expressing pain and vaginal bleeding as Broly moves his cock back and forth several time in a normal rate of speed to that of a human man's.) (Moaning erotically.) My god, I finally found a man that is everything I could ever ask for. Especially since that man is an alien from a simian-like warrior race. (Moaning erotically) (Broly decided to help himself for some more Shizuka breast milk as he was sucking on her left breast harder this time as he pulled it back a bit, making Shizuka squashed erotically as he release it back, making her tit harder as he went on licking her right breast while continuing to thrust in and out of her pussy as Broly felt it coming up in his cock.)

Broly: Shizuka, I want to release it inside. (Shizuka nodded in agreement as she felt ready to have his semen inside her womb.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Yeah! I want to cum with you! (Just as Broly was thrusting his penis in and out her vagina as they were both moaning painfully and erotically for Broly to finally felt an erection.) I'M CUMMMING! (Broly finally ejaculated a lot of semen inside Shizuka via pussy as they were a lot more semen. Unknown to them, inside her were a hundred thousand sperms were trying to felitizing into the egg as by a miracle two sperms manage to penetrate through while the rest depart as back on the outside both Saiyan and human lovers were sharing the bed together as they were panting for air, but once they got it they were right on sleeping into in each other's' arms, they smiled knowing that they were now in each other's hearts. Meanwhile in Saya and Bejita's room, he told her everything from how much his parents; King Vegeta and Queen Saya were happy to have his brother Bento and him, had a happy childhood as his parents and brother are truly the only ones he ever loves, while King Vegeta taught him that power was necessity in the world and pride as well, Queen Saya told him that the key to become a Super Saiyan was love and the feeling to protect your friends and loved ones as the King also believed that if these two beliefs collided into one when it would make him unstoppable, but the happy times came to a bitter end when Frieza secretly began to betray him. Bejita's parents let a division of elites to confront the tyrant, but while they were capable of defeating the soldiers they were faze by fear to attack Frieza except for the king and queen, but they weren't strong enough and were instantly killed by Frieza who didn't even broke a sweat. And after explaining how Frieza took care of the elites on his ship, ordering all the Saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta and that he obliterated the whole planet and the evil half portion of the Saiyan race as he told her that she probably knows the rest already, Saya's eyes widened as it took a second for everything to sink in as she looked at Bejita who had his head down.)

Bejita: This is the truth. Everything I did was for my parents out of respect, pride and love. It took a mere few seconds until Frieza…killed them as I saw it with my own eyes! (Crying sadden/quietly.) We Saiyans blindly followed Frieza until he chose to almost dispose of our race like common trash. Now, I have nothing left to protect and chose to discard these feelings and harden my heart to protect those I care about and – (Before Bejita could explain more he was slapped across the face with a bright red mark on his face by Saya. For once in his life he was scared of someone other than his mother but as he looked at Saya she had tears coming down her face.)

Saya Takagi: You idiot! Why would you do that? Why would you carry such a huge burden on your shoulders?! If you must know, I'm willingly to stay by your side! (Bejita gasped in surprised by this pink haired earthling.) Bejita, when couples get together there's no I. Couples work together on anything that comes their way. Even if there was a space tyrant out there, I would've been happy knowing you would protected and fight for me. Did you think discarding your feelings were going to make your parents happy?! (Groaned aggregately) I had to tell myself repeatedly that I hated you to hide the pain because I want you, dammit! I want to be with you. I want to feel your touch, your kiss, your love… Why would you take that away from me? You. (Sobbing quietly) (Saya broke down before she could finish as she buried her face into Bejita's chest plate armor and he instantly wrapped his large arms around her.)

Bejita: Come on Saya. I don't like seeing you sad, and you wouldn't like seeing me like this either. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. (Bejita ran his fingers through her pink hair as he lifted Saya bridal style while she was crying and pulled back the sheets to the bed. When he put her inside he then crawled inside with her, embracing her again and kissing her forehead. She was so small in his arms and he made her feel so vulnerable, but she loved it as Bejita whispered to her.) You have nothing to worry about, I won't ever leave your side, Saya because…. I love you. (To his surprised through her tears, Saya made a smile on her face as they had their first kiss in bed as the Saiyan prince Bejita and daughter of the Takagi family Saya are now mates/in a relationship and that's what she wanted the most.)

* * *

 **After Episode Talk:**

Broly: Hey everyone, Broly here!

Bejita: I still can't believe I just shown you my other side.

Saya Takagi: Jeez, there's no need to act so tough all the times. Hell, right now even I can be gentle to you than what you thought.

Bejita: Yes, I must admit, you're truly beautiful than you're this soft. Perhaps soft enough to do it in bed?

Saya Takagi: Yeah right! One step at a time! (Kissing)

Broly: Next time on Dragon Ball NE Episode 007: Descendant of the Monkey King!

Bento: It's good to see that those two are meant for each other!

Naomi Asai: Yeah..love is so beautiful in all shapes and sizes.


	7. Descendant of the Monkey King

Dragon Ball NE Episode 007 – Descendant of the Monkey King

Zombie Outbreak Saga

* * *

{April 5, 2010 – Planet Earth}

[Rika's House – Tokonosu City]

(During the stairway, Takashi shouted at Rei for bringing up Hisashi a lot that was when she leaned over and kissed him. It was a slow, soft kiss, but it was full of feelings as it lasted for a few minutes before Takashi grabbed her arms and pushed her away as she looked at him questioningly while he was slowly wagging his tail.)

Takashi Komuro: That's as far as I can go. (He sported a blush as these words left his mouth.)

Rei Miyamoto: I'm hard.

Both (Takashi & Rei): (Laughing happily)

(Downstairs, Kaji was finally done completing the Dragon Radar, as its model was similar to Bulma Briefs' model, as he couldn't have done without the assistance of Longenka, who currently was sleeping soundly as he raised a smile, by a twist of fate ask Kaji to be her mate, which shockingly surprised him at first when he remembered that offer.)

 **[Flashback]**

(It was revealed that after he finished installing the glass platform with the interior components finally integrated and functional as he felt a brown tail moving around his back while it crawl inside his shirt. Despite keeping a blank look, it seems that some blushes were shown as he knew it was Longenka, the most beautiful and intellectual female Saiyan he's ever met as he spoke without turning around.)

Kaji Saito: You're supposed to knock before entering a room.

Longenka: What good is being stealthy if I don't get to use it when the opportunity is called? After all, in this new world we must remain quiet since they can respond to sound.

Kaji Saito: (Smiling.) Hmm. Good point. Anyways I'm almost with the Dragon Radar. If Broly believes that the last dragonball is in Japan then I need to get its exterior design completed as I have with the interior design; good quality of light green glass is hard to come by and these components in order to trails down a similar fainted electromagnetic pulse to locate the dragonballs.

Longenka: And all you need to do is use the right material so it doesn't broke if someone drops it accidently. (Kaji nodded to Longenka's suggestion as she pick up some platinum and a laser saw as Kaji quickly catch up to the idea as he was cutting the platinum in a circular pattern with the right size. After placing the two covers of the back and side as he was able to install some wirings for the button on top in the middle of the radar as Kaji turned to Longenka as he raised an eyebrow.) What is it?

Kaji Saito: I have a question for you. If you Saiyans believe in survival of the fitness then why did you save my life instead of living up to what Shido said to me when he left me to die? (That last part Kaji said was in an angry tone as Longenka saw how much he hates his former teacher for trying to kill him back there as she shook her head sideway disagreeing to that side.)

Longenka: You got it wrong, Kaji. Survival of the fitness is a natural selection for humans, but for Saiyans it means that the strongest have a duty to protect the young, the innocence, and the weak. At least for pure hearted Saiyans, but for evil Saiyans….well you said it yourself about Shido's belief. However why I rescue you is I don't know. Maybe because to me you seem to be interesting to me by your ingenious mind, concerns for others, late blooming fighting instincts and that glorious face with your glasses. (Gasped) (Longenka closed his mouth with her hands as a surprised Kaji blushes madly on his face that he has attracted the love of a beautiful alien warrior as both of these two lifeforms' hearts were beating mildly faster as a sign of feelings for each other. Still, Longenka had at least one question for Kaji as she processes.) Kaji, I have a question for you. If you knew that we were aliens then why did you stick with us? I mean most humans with alien encounters would think they're here to invade the world but what do you think of us or me? (Kaji stopped for a short break as he turns to Longenka who is waiting for his answer.)

Kaji Saito: (Smiling.) I'll be honest with you, Longenka. Despite how the world has gone to shit and how these zombies are killing every living people of this planet because of a politician's wish, I'm actually the exact opposite of the reaction you're worried about. (Longenka gasped as Kaji was happy and accepting her and her race to his planet.) I'm pretty sure most Sci-Fi fans would be bursting out of joy to meet and interact with aliens especially since you're a beautiful warrior, I've had this urge to tell how much I like you. (Both the human boy and Saiyan girl blushed, surprisingly Kaji was basically confessing his love for Longenka and the hope that mankind will accept the Saiyans and let them live on Earth.)

Longenka: Kaji, is that true?! You actually like me?!

Kaji Saito: (Nodding agreeing.) Yeah! I felt in love with you when you first saved my life. I may not be a fighter through physical means or I don't know if you feel the same but – (In an instant surprise, Longenka pressed Kaji's lips with hers as they were engaged in a passionate kiss with closed eyes. It stayed like this until they release it while Kaji, unlike his Saiyan girlfriend, was breathing for oxygen and for Longenka was breathing out of passion as she turned to her human boyfriend/mate with a bit of tears in her eyes.)

Longenka: My heart belongs to you, Kaji. I can only hope that I am the ideal mate for you. (Kaji smiles oblivious knowing that to Saiyans, mates are life partners whom bonds are unbreakable and equivalent to that of lovers and a married couple put together.)

Kaji Saito: You already are. I love you, Longenka! (The Human-Saiyan couple embrace each other in a hug.)

[Flashback Ended]

(Kaji smiles happily to see Longenka sleeping so peacefully as of now he has a mate/girlfriend from outer space who her and her surviving race with righteous hearts wish to call the Earth their new home as suddenly outside was a dog barking which brought a confused, but concern look on his face.)

[?/Zero]: (Barking loudly.)

Kaji Saito: Is that a dog barking? (The ones awake could hear the dog was louder to them than the gunshots from the bridge! Outside of Shizuka's room, Kyoko and Revizu could hear it too.)

Kyoko Hayashi: The dog's drowning out the sound of gunshots. (Revizu realized it.)

Revizu: (Gasped.) Of course… it's so close. (Takashi got up and quickly ran upstairs, out onto the balcony and walked over to where Kohta and the Saiyan brothers; Tonrai and Kondai were standing.)

Takashi Komuro: Hirano! Kondai! Tonrai –

Kohta Hirano: Bad news! (Kohta's face was grim as he and his Saiyan comrades looked over the edge of the balcony, down into the street.)

Kondai: This place might not last too long unless we do something about this! (After the quickly being informed by Kondai, Takashi looked out over the balcony and saw exactly what they were talking about as the zombies had been drawn over by the dog barking, and now they swarmed the streets. There were tons of zombies them below them, having been lead there by the dog and it became clearer than ever that this was only a temporary solution. And that night was the night their fight for survival really began. As the dog had been quickly forgotten by the group of teens as they looked at the chaos below them; it wasn't just zombies down there, it was people too as many were running, fleeing for their lives. All of which met a bloody end at the hands and teeth of the undead cannibals. The four boys had unknowingly been joined on the balcony by Saeko and Peperuto. Takashi turned around and began to walk off of the balcony, getting his ki blast ready with an unspoken rage on his face from watching the chaos unfold around them.)

Takashi Komuro: Damn it. (Growled angrily.) It's too cruel! (Tonrai got up on his feet as he was preparing to get his spear.)

Kohta Hirano: Komuro! Tonrai!

Takashi Komuro: What?

Tonrai: Damn it! Can this wait, we need to save those people!

Peperuto: (Growling mildly.) Do you both really think going down there alone with nothing but a spear and couple of energy blasts that could level a skyscraper, it's gonna make any difference to those people?

Saeko Busujima: Peperuto's right! Did you forget "they" react to sound? (Saeko continued on as she reached the light switch.) And as for the living… (Saeko paused as she turned off the light, she turned to the guys with a serious look.) They just swarm around like bugs looking for the light and us. We need to stay in the dark. We're not capable of saving all the live ones out there.

Kondai: Tch! As much as I hate to admit it, we can't save everyone, Takashi. I'm sorry, brother! (Kondai apologize to his brother Tonrai, due to being raised to protect the weak by his parents, it was pretty much hard swallowing for Tonrai on the inside with nothing, but guilt and pity to leave the living out there with them. Then Saeko handed Takashi some binoculars, despite being told that Saiyans don't need them when they can always look seven radius from where they are currently positioned.)

Saeko Busujima: Take a good look and get used to it! I'm afraid just being manly isn't good even to survive on chivalry alone.

Peperuto: She's right. Even if most of us are Saiyans and more than capable of finishing them off! We have to stay hidden from the other humans until the rest of the pure Saiyans' arrival. (Saeko began to walk away, while Takashi was trying hard to contain his newfound powers from boiling in a fits of rage.)

Takashi Komuro: I could've sworn you felt differently than that. (Takashi turned to Peperuto.) You too Mr. Saiyan Elite. A few days ago you'd have jumped at the chance to fight off an army of "them." When did that change? (Before she headed back downstairs with Peperuto following, Saeko turn as she gave a humorless smile.)

Saeko Busujima: Just because I see and accept the truth doesn't mean I have to like it. (Peperuto simply shrugged it as he explains in a strange serious look.)

Peperuto: To tell you the truth, it really makes me feel like a dick. It's not like I enjoy it. Use your head before you throw yourself in battle. (Once he'd left, Takashi brought the binoculars to his eyes and looked down on the streets below.)

Takashi Komuro: (Growled quietly.) ...It's hell out there! (Kohta looked through the scope of his sniper rifle while the Saiyan brothers simply looked down from the balcony as they could see enough to tell that there were people running, screaming, dying all over the place. Above the clouds in the sky, as a quick sound was heard as it was moving rapid above as a shadow reveals a figure that seems to be humanoid with a tail. To be accurate, it was a light tan skin 10 year old Saiyan boy with a strong and figure, wild spiky black hair riding a yellow cloud wearing a black and brown battle armor with shoulder pads, crotch guard and thigh guards, black shirt and pants, two black bracers and yellow tipped white boots carrying a bo staff on his back heading for Tokonosu in hopes to find his only surviving parents. At the same time, a middle aged man with gray hair and brown eyes was pulling his daughter through the gate to someone's front garden and ran up the pathway towards the door.)

[?/Arisu]: Daddy! Where's mommy? (The little human girl was a 7 year old, Arisu Maresato had shoulder length pink hair with bangs reaching down the side of her temples and stretching outwards, a mole under her left eye, deep purple eyes and wears a white headband on her head, a white jacket, a pink dress top and a light blue skirt, black socks and shoes. Her father turned around to give her what he hoped was a convincing smile.)

Mr. Maresato: We'll see mommy later. Now, this way. (Upon reaching said door he began to pound on it as hard as he could.) Please! Open up! I have a child, and we don't know where to evacuate –

Man: Stay away! (They heard a scared voice beg from the other side.) Go somewhere else!

Mr. Maresato: I'm begging you! I don't care about myself! Just take my girl! (Mr. Maresato banged on the door again only to be greeted by silence as it was pissing him off while his little girl was worried for her father.)

[?/Arisu]: Daddy?

Mr. Maresato: OPEN THE DOOR! (He yelled as he raised the wrench he'd been fighting the zombies off with.) IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!

Man: WAIT! I'm opening it now. (With a click the door began to slide open, revealing a man on the other side.)

Mr. Maresato: (Sigh relieved.) Thank you – (Unfortunately, that relief was short lived as the next thing Mr. Maresato knew there was a stabbing pain in the center of his chest. He looked down to see that the pain was coming from a knife taped to a long stick that had been shoved into him by the man in the house as he and his rather terrified family standing behind him as he whimpered.)

Man: I'm sorry (Sobbing uncontrolled.) Forgive me. Please forgive me. (He tearfully apologize as he closed the door leaving the little girl out there with her dying father.)

[?/Arisu]: Daddy! (Arisu yelled in panic as she knelt down next to her father.)

Mr. Maresato: Daddy's gonna be okay. (He tried to assure Arisu, patting her head for comfort.) Go and hide. Hide where nobody can find you. Find someplace... to hide... (He stopped breathing as the blood flowing from the wound on his chest began to slow.)

[?/Arisu]: No... NO! (The girl whimpered as she hugged her dead father.) I WANNA STAY WITH YOU, DADDY! I WANNA BE WITH YOU FOREVER! (CRYING SADDENLY) (The tears were openly flowing down her face as the dead began to approach the sound of her crying to her location as well as a little 10 year old Saiyan as he was hurrying on his cloud at the same speed as Mach 10. The boys watched the heart-breaking scene from the balcony. Saddened and angered that a girl that young could suffer like this, they knew they wouldn't be sleeping soundly for a while.)

Kohta Hirano: LET'S ROCK AND ROLL! (Kohta shouted, startling the other three out of their thoughts as he began shooting at the zombies down in the streets. A zombie that was particularly close to the girl had it head suddenly exploded from its body in a bloody volcano.) That's what you get for trying to hurt a little girl. (More head explosions from the gunshots while the little girl kept retreating from "them." Unknown to them, some of the ones sleeping in the house: Rei, Yuki, and Naomi began to stir and awaken when the shooting began. Saeko sent a slightly annoyed glance up the stairs.)

Takashi Komuro: Hirano!

Kohta Hirano: What? (Kohta was concentrating while Takashi was asking in a sarcastic way while smiling knowing what he's doing with Tonrai and Kondai.)

Takashi Komuro: Aren't we not supposed to be shooting? What happened to ignoring others for our own survival?

Kohta Hirano: BUT IT'S A LITTLE GIRL WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! (Kohta defended rather loudly while he turn to the others in a serious look.) You go save her! I'll cover you from here with Tonrai and Kondai! (Kohta turn to the radish theme brothers.) Use your energy blasts, but make sure you do not hit Komuro or the little girl. (Both brothers nodded as they were excited to be in action again.)

Tonrai: He's right! We'd have to be heartless fuckers to leave a little kid out there. And I happen to pride myself on _not_ being a heartless fucker. (Takashi may not have known it yet but he was definitely one of the three leaders of the team. Takashi smirked and start to walk off of the balcony from its scenery. Before he left, he started putting on his jacket in a rush as Rei walked up to him, wondering what was going on while wearing a pink tank top pajamas and white panties with her hair down except her two "antennas.")

Rei Miyamoto: Takashi?

Takashi Komuro: There's a little girl that needs our help.

Rei Miyamoto: I'll come too.

Takashi Komuro: No, keep watch from the front gate with Pokinku and Longenka. (He refused her immediately, not out of affection, but for the need that he can fight without worrying for her safety for the night.) I'm gonna jump from the balcony and transform to draw some of "their" attention as I'll blast their heads off.

Rei Miyamoto: Transform? But...

Saeko Busujima: Let him go. (Peperuto and Saeko walked up to them.) A man's word is final. (She had her arms crossed, but her smirk was ever present.)

Peperuto: While you're out there, we'd best get ready to leave. Don't worry we Saiyans can fly so the Humvee won't be crowded. (Takashi was reading ready to jump off the balcony as Peperuto decided to give him advice.) All energy blasts are like both dinner bells and a knock out bomb once you aim at the head. Make sure they don't touch your tail and since our Saiyan skin is too harden to be pierce by their bites, don't hold back to hit him in the head.

Takashi Komuro: Sounds like a plan. (Takashi and Rei were shocked to see Saeko _blushing while giving a shy smile to_ Peperuto on something. Apparently everyone had noticed that they were getting along too close.)

Saeko Busujima: Don't worry about the girls, we'll hold out the fort. (Saeko turned to Peperuto.) You wake the others up and get them ready to leave.

Peperuto: Very well. (Peperuto said as he left the room to do just that.)

Rei Miyamoto: Takashi? (Takashi turned back around to see Rei holding up the revolver he found during his flight to regroup with the team this afternoon.) At least take this with you. (Takashi smiled at her and took the gun. They made their way out front with Takashi managed to put on an orange visor scouter, courtesy of Kaji after he finished his Dragon Radar, and prepared to let Takashi out into the sea of the dead and received a message to Peperuto's scouter.)

Peperuto (Communicator): Don't rely too heavily on that gun. (Saeko warned him.) If you fire it, they'll come in swarms.

Takashi Komuro: Either way, my golden aura's gonna make a racket. (Takashi countered after Peperuto warned him.)

Peperuto (Communicator): That's true. But the transformation you described makes a noise because it's going somewhere and can kill "them." while a gunshot is stationary. (Takashi got settled on the fighting stance and pulled on some black fingerless gloves. He gripped his fists and powers up as yet another minor storm was forged as lighting struck down at some of them, effectively killing them as Takashi was glowing with golden aura with his eyes turning green he was ready to go. The girls and guys watched as Takashi jumped out of the balcony as he landed hard on the ground killing the zombies he landed while a horde was coming close to him. Takashi was unleashing his power, increasing it as he was able to finally transform as he unleashed a powerful release of ki as it effortly killed them in the head as Takashi's head became blonde with his tail fur yellow, his eyes were green pupil-less, his skin became a light tan, and his abilities were increased a lot more than before.)

[Super Saiyan] Takashi Komuro: (YELLING BRAVELY!) (Rei, Saeko, and Kondai were surprised to see the same transformation happened again since Bento in school three days ago and for Peperuto, Pokinku, and Tonrai were proud to see yet another Super Saiyan.

Yuki Miku: Why the hell is everyone waking up? (Yuki woke up as she and Saya demanded to see what all the commotion was about while the girls were getting down as Toshimi, Rifaba, and Misuzu awaken.)

Rei Miyamoto: Something good happened. (Rei told them with a smile. While Toshimi and Misuzu smiled in relieve to hear that while Yuki and Saya were confused.)

Saya Takagi: Like what?"

Rei Miyamoto: I realized we're still human beings! (Rei was overjoyed as she closed her eyes in relief indicating that she wasn't done yet as Toshimi, who woke up as she check on the rest of the team, decided to answer it with her own smile.)

Toshimi Niki: And I also realize that we humans and Saiyans aren't that much different at all!

Saya Takagi: Shut up! (Pokinku and Peperuto were packing things up. Longenka gently placed her mate in the Humvee's back with the Dragon Radar and newly developed equipment she and Kaji were able to invent in a duffle bag. Kohta, Tonrai and Kondai were shooting from the balcony. Takashi was rushing to save a little girl while blasting any of "them" in the heads that were intervening and needed to be put down. Takashi wasn't nervous about his current situation ad he was flowing as fast as he can with natural body protection, into a horde of undead monsters in order to save a child's life as he was close now. The gate to the garden was just ahead of him as he jumped over it at such high speed. He landed on top of a zombie in the head spilling its blood all over the place. At the same time, the mysterious Saiyan child made it in time as he landed on the roof of the house observing the situation happening.)

[Super Saiyan] Takashi Komuro: Well, it works like it does in the mangas. (He took the situation much more seriously when he saw the blood-covered zombie about to grab the girl while a puppy was trying to bark it away. As more zombies were approaching to the gate, Takashi would've kill "them" until several ki blasts blew off their heads as Takashi closed the gates as he looked at the balcony.) Thanks, guys! (However Kohta, Tonrai, and Kondai were surprised themselves because they couldn't get a clear shot at "them." As they were confused at those ki blasts from out of nowhere.)

Kohta Hirano: What's he talking about? We didn't do it! (Using his binoculars he saw a strange shaped spiky black hair little boy with a monkey tail as he realize it with a cocky grin.) Of course, it was him! (The small black and white dog that had been barking before was now stood, growing at the zombie as it approached trying to protect her.)

[?/Arisu]: Go away! GO AWAY! (The little girl screamed at the zombie while still mourning her parents.) Mommy! Daddy! I just wanna home, please come get me! MOMMY! DADDY! NOOO! (It opened its mouth and released a long, almost excited, groan as it was sure it had its victim. Before Takashi could get there as the 10 year old Saiyan boy with five spikes to the right and three at the lower left and blank innocent, but fierce face, jumped out in front of the girl and puppy dog with an energy wave technique.)

[?/Son Rota]: Kamehame….HA! (Then its blood splattered all over the floor due to damage from it received from the Kamehameha as the dog was barking gladly while Arisu looked up to see her saviors while Takashi hit another with a powerful fist as both turned to her.)

[Super Saiyan] Takashi Komuro: Don't worry about a thing, kid. You're gonna be just fine. (Thanks to his Super Saiyan enhance sense, Takashi saw another zombie approach and launched another ki blast at its head too. As he aims to punch another one in the head.) Just back the fuck up! (Takashi shouted at the corpse as a panicked cry came from the little girl being protected by the young Saiyan child.)

[?/Arisu]: THERE'S ONE BEHIND YOU! (Takashi turned swiftly and seeing it was nothing too big, he pulled the revolver and put a round hole between the thing's eyes. As Takashi smiled at the little girl with the Saiyan boy.)

[Super Saiyan] Takashi Komuro: Thanks, kid. You just saved my ass! (The girl gave him a weak smile as the dog began barking again as he turned to the young Saiyan boy.) You too, little guy. (Laughed lightly.)

Son Rota: (Laughing joyfully.) Of course I would! I'm Son Rota; Son's the mystic name and Rota's given name. (Surprisingly, Rota hugged Takashi's head which awkwardly surprised him.) It's good to finally to be reunited with you, papa! (This totally awestruck Takashi to know that he's a father as well to the surprising confusion to Arisu and the dog, seeing that the teenage boy is too young to be a father.)

Arisu Maresato: Papa?

[?/Zero]: (Barked confused.) (Meanwhile in the house too. They were trying their best to get things ready but they were getting nowhere. Rei Misuzu, and Naomi were standing outside with Saeko and Peperuto guarding the area while Saya, Shizuka, Misuzu, Toshimi and Yuki got things packed away downstairs as Kohta was dealing with things upstairs. While the Saiyans, minus Boginku who was sleeping inside the Humvee. Saya turned to Rei while carrying a particularly heavy bag.)

Saya Takagi: Miyamoto, let Ms. Busujima handle this and help me here!

Kyoko Hayashi: Shizuka, what did I say about putting clothes on!? (Kyoko asked Shizuka, whom was still walking around in the nude. Shizuka was shock by this revelation.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Ah! No wonder I was getting cold! (Shizuka rushes to put something on.)

Saya Takagi: Saeko, we need to prep the car.

Saeko Busujima: We can get through in the car now while they're all distracted by Komuro. (Saya looked out through the gates to see the horde Takashi had drawn to himself as Naomi grew concern.)

Naomi Asai: What's he planning to do? Even with his newfound Super Saiyan powers, he can't face them all alone and protect that little girl at the same time.

Shizuka Marikawa: If so we can let Broly and Bento help him from up above since the both are indeed Super Saiyans themselves? (Shizuka asked while buttoning up a rather thin piece of white shirt. Her suggestion was met by stares of astonishment from the other girls even to Kyoko.) Uh, did I say something weird? I mean, I've got the car key.

Saeko Busujima: No! Sounds like a good plan. (Saya admitted it; despite the part of the busty nurse being ditz and the fact she was surprised when she saw her in her room naked but with some vaginal blood that was still on her pussy that mark the end of her virginity, that plan was sounding great to use.)

Saya Takagi: It's a hell of a plan. It's settled! After we save Komuro, we'll make a mad dash across the river with the Saiyan patrolling in the sky looking for the last dragonball! Now let's get ready! (After clearing some things up; the surprised that Rota is the son of Kakarot thus Takashi was now Rota's father in a way and telling both kids that Rota's real father was converted into energy as it embedded itself into him to become a Saiyan himself, but it was okay for Rota because in his own words "Papa is papa no matter what shape or size he looks like now." Both Saiyan father and son turn to Arisu as tears were slowly returning)

Arisu Maresato: Hey, mister. Rota. (Arisu pointed to the corpse of her dead father.) That guy over there. That's my daddy. (The tears began flowing freely once more, but quieter now. It seemed she knew not to make too much noise at least. Takashi sent a sad look down to the girl and walked over to the clothes line while Rota unleashed a telekinetic glare at the ground beside him as he made a big enough hole for a gravesite as he placed her father's body into it as he quickly covered it with dirt. Takashi pulled a towel from it and bent down on the grass to pick a flower. He then proceeded to put the towel over the hand made grave of the girl's father and put the flower on it.)

[Super Saiyan] Takashi Komuro: He died trying to save you. Your father was a good man. (She began to sniff harder and eventually started crying into Takashi's shoulder while Rota was praying to pay his respect for Mr. Maresato. Once more making more noise than they really needed.) Listen sweetie, I know you're upset, but we can't be too loud. "They'll" come after us.

Arisu Maresato: Can't we get away? (Rota clicked his fingers as he finished his brainstorm and hatch an idea as Takashi Arisu and the puppy turn to him.)

Son Rota: Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? NIMBUS! (Despite Takashi's warning to keep it down because the zombies can react to sound. However what surprised the three is a yellow cloud was hovering at a fast pact as it hover approaching them.) Meet the Flying Nimbus! I got it in this planet from a green man who gave him to me and told me that others can ride it too as long as you have a pure heart. (The three nodded happily knowing that they found a way out of here as Takashi placed Arisu and the puppy on the Nimbus cloud as it worked, proving that they are pure hearted alongside Rota as he looked at Takashi.) Don't worry, papa! It's obvious that you don't need a ride because you can fly too. (Takashi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment to have ignored the obvious technique he was taught in his training as he flew up from the ground. Once they saw the green light enveloping the night sky, Rota and Takashi flew a few distances away as Super Saiyan Broly held up his palm aim at the larger horde of the zombies with a ki wave/sphere.)

[Super Saiyan] Broly: ERASER CANNON! (Broly unleashed his Eraser Cannon directly at the center of the horde as the explosion caused a lot of them to be completely destroyed. Once the smoke cleared a giant crater was made in place of the zombie now gone. Rota, Arisu and the puppy were astonished to see such a blast vanquishing that much enemies while Takashi looked a bit ticked off even more as a Super Saiyan.)

[Super Saiyan] Takashi Komuro: BROLY! Try to control the amount of energy if you gonna use an energy shot like that against "them." (Broly scratched the back of his head knowing that he's right as he need to concentrated next time. Their train of thoughts stopped as they saw the lights up ahead. Head lights of a big fucking car! On top of the Humvee was a still half-naked Saeko with her bokken out and Kohta sat beneath her with his sniper rifle ready. And the Saiyans were flying in the sky as Bento was seen in his Super Saiyan form.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Aaah! There's still so many! (Shizuka panicked in the driver's seat of the car.)

Kyoko Hayashi: Yeah, but we can't just run away now.

Saya Takagi: Run 'em down! (Saya pointed forwards with a violent glint in her eyes as they ran them down. They were bouncing off the windscreen like it was some sort of moving trampoline. And a very bloody one at that while Kohta was shooting down any zombies that got close and the Saiyans were unleashing a lot of energy waves to decrease the horde's numbers. As the smoke cleared there was no sight of any zombies left as Takashi shook his head with a smirk.)

Takashi Komuro: They sure went over the top.

Son Rota: Are they your friends, papa?

Takashi Komuro: Yeah. Very good friends. (The car ground to a screeching halt next to a wall when Takashi and Rota flew down slowly as Rota was comfortable to stay on Nimbus.)

Saeko Busujima: This is the last stop to get to the other side, you ready?

Takashi Komuro: Of course I am! (Takashi shouted as he landed directly onto the roof of the car. When that was settled and everyone was safely inside Shizuka got driving again with the Saiyan members following the Humvee from above heading to the other side of the river.)

* * *

 **After Episode Talk:**

Broly: Hey everyone, Broly here!

Son Rota: Papa! It's good to be reunited with you again!

All (Excluding Saiyans): PAPA!?

Arisu Maresato: It's okay! Rota told me that his original papa was turn into energy and went inside Takashi, so that makes him as Rota's new papa.

Rei Miyamoto: Takashi, is that true!

Son Rota: Yep! No matter what shape or size he is; papa is still papa!

Rei Miyamoto: If that's the case! (Giggling happily) You're just so cute! I just glad me and Takashi are now parents!

Takashi Komuro: Wait a minute, what?

Broly: Next time on Dragon Ball NE Episode 008: The Pride of the Prince!

Son Rota: Don't worry about it, papa! No matter what shape or size; mama is still mama too!

Rei Miyamoto: Ain't that the truth.


	8. The Pride of the Prince

Dragon Ball NE Episode 008 – The Pride of the Prince

Zombie Outbreak Saga

* * *

{April 6, 2010 – Planet Earth}

[Tokonosu City – Tokonosu Prefecture]

(After being informed about Arisu from Kohta to Takashi and that Rota is the son of Kakarot, now reincarnated into Takashi Komuro thus was his Saiyan son as Rota suddenly accepts Rei as his mother, which Rei gladly accepted it. Kohta and the little girl were singing on top of the Humvee. Everyone else was asleep in the car, with the exception of Saya, Shizuka, Kyoko and the Saiyans after the long turn of events while driving across the river and the Saiyans monitoring from the sky as they flew.)

Both (Kohta & Arisu): Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream.

Arisu Maresato: I can sing it in English too!

Kohta Hirano: Wow, let's hear it, then! (Kohta encouraged Arisu enthusiastically.)

Arisu Maresato: Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream (Alice sang in perfect English.)

Kohta Hirano: Okay, now it's time to switch lyrics," (Kohta suggested as Arisu was eager to hear something new.)

Arisu Maresato: Okay!

Kohta Hirano: Shoot, shoot, shoot your gun, kill them all right now! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Life is but a scream!

Arisu Maresato: (Laughing joyfully.) Kohta, you're so cool! (Arisu laughed at the rather crude version of the song. Kohta was chuckling darkly until Saya stomped a bit of the Humvee's roof.)

Saya Takagi: Hey, you fat otaku. Don't go teach a little kid a filth song. (Saya banged on the roof again while lecturing at Kohta and her boobs bounced a bit.) You got it! Don't bastardize mother goose. (Kohta was smiling nervously as he respond back with her eyes darting and gritted teeth at him.)

Kohta Hirano: Okay! (While this was happening on the Humvee, above them while the Saiyans were laughing joyfully to see how Kohta was reckless to let Saya catch him sing a bastardize version of Row, Row Your Boat, but catching on the narrow look on Bejita when his vision was focus on the city in front of them.)

Bento: What's wrong, brother?

Bejita: Have you notice the oblivious feeling in front of us. (Confused at first, the Saiyan members came to realize it as they observed the aftermath of the Onbetsu Bridge Conflict and that they're ain't nobody; human or zombie on sight.)

Takashi Komuro: I get what you're saying! There isn't any sight of anybody; alive or dead.

Peperuto: I haven't seen any of them since we left. What? Did they go on vacation or something? (Peperuto's mock made the other Saiyans laugh.)

Pokinku: It's better this way, if it keeps going like this then we'll be at Takagi's house in no time. (The car was stopped and they were all out of it in no time. After getting away from the zombies last time they'd made it pretty far up river. They figured that even though there wasn't really a bridge this way, the water was pretty shallow and the police patrols wouldn't be as tight.

Kohta Hirano: Kaji! Help me get Arisu down. (Kaji nodded as he carried the duffle bag carrying the dragonballs, Dragon Radar, and other equipment. After placing them down gently, he tried to hold out his hands to grab a hold on Arisu, as soon after she introduced herself to the team, Kaji took on the role of being a big brother to her.)

Arisu Maresato: Uh! (Arisu covered up the area around her skirt with her hands while a bright blush covering her face.) Don't look! Don't look! (Shivering nervously.) My underwear.

Kaji Saito: Uh... (Kaji was just stood there, at a loss. Before he could respond to his realization, another pair of hands reached up and snatched Arisu down from the top of the Humvee.)

Rei Miyamoto: This is why boys are so insensitive. (Rei couldn't find the words to express her frustration, so she simply huffed while cuddling on Arisu as her e-cup boobs were on top of the right side of her face.)

Yuki Miku: That's right! (Yuki was still wearing her black and red lace bra and black panties as Rei nodded in agreement; both girls were showing their motherly sides since looking after Rota and Boginku.) We're going to get dressed, so don't look this way! (Once they got off the girls looked at the five boys.)

Misuzu Ichijo: Don't you dare look, you got that. (Kaji just shrugged while holding out his hands.)

Kaji Saito: Don't worry, we won't! (While the girls got changed the boys started to talk.) So you're saying that girl is his kid? (Kaji asked Kohta as he looked at him.)

Kohta Hirano: That's right! Arisu Maresato. Her father is that news reporter... (But then he looked down in a sad mood.) Well he was anyway...

Kaji Saito: Where's her mother? (Sighed obliviously.) Of course, she said her father said that they'll see her later, and she hasn't heard from her since. You don't suppose… (The boys nodded thinking their theory of Mrs. Maresato being deceased is true.)

Zero: (Barking.) (Both Kaji and Kohta's mood changed when they notice how much energized Zero, the puppy dog is.)

Kohta Hirano: Come here Zero. (Kohta called out playful as Arisu's puppy ran to him.)

Kaji Saito: You named the dog Zero? (Kaji asked out of curiosity. Since being with the Saiyan-Human team, Kaji has been greatly aquatinted with the others besides Longenka and Broly and eventually becoming great friends with Kohta as both boys were class nerds back at school.)

Kohta Hirano: (Nodded.) Yeah like the plane. You know the Reisen. Like the one used when we got our asses handed to us during the Pacific war.

Kaji Saito: The Reisen? (Gasped realizing.) Oh you mean the Zero Fighter. Small and fast just like this little guy. (Laughing happily.) (After a good laugh between good friends were said and done, Kohta then handed Kaji a weapon.)

Kohta Hirano: Here! Use this Kaji. It's a shotgun, just aim it at their heads and you'll hit them.

Kaji Saito: Like I said I'm not much of a fighter, let alone know how to use it, but if you're really that determined to make me use this thing then fine. I'll see what I can do. But first…Broly! (Broly appeared from the sky above and flew a few inches above the ground as Kaji opened the duffle bag and toss him the Dragon Radar as he smiles proudly.) It's complete! The radar's fully operational. Just click the button above it and it will show you the electromagnetic pulse that is no doubt the last dragonball. Press it again once and it will cause the view to zoom out and show a more detailed map of the area. (Broly was wearing his usual attire and the only change to it is that he added a green haori as it still revealed his bare muscular chest.)

Broly: (Nodded.) While the rest of you head to Takagi's house first, the Saiyans and I will search through the city for that last dragonball. Mr. Popo said that it was in the city of Tokonosu before we left the lookout to regroup. (Broly began to fly back up to regroup with the Saiyan members while Shizuka was smiling gladly to see her boyfriend dashing through the sky.)

Arisu Maresato: Kohta! Kaji! (Both Kaji and Kohta knew that it was Arisu calling them as the boys walked over, turning the corner their eyes widened in shock, even to the Saiyan men above. Rei was wearing her school uniform shirt with a green and white striped mini skirt with black shoes and white fingerless gloves. Saya wore a white jacket which she kept half unzipped so that her large breast wouldn't be squeezed too much; she wore a black shirt under it along with her school skirt and black shoes. Arisu was still in her attire with only her underwear being changed. Kyoko wore a white blouse which showed off her curves perfectly, still retaining her glasses and jacket, a blue and purple mini skirt with white shoes. Shizuka wore a long sleeve white shirt with an orange and red mini skirt with black shoes. Saeko was the only one who decided to wear her full school uniform with a new red and black skirt, purple gloves, dark purple long stockings and black battle boots. Yuki wore a pair of jean shorts and a dark green tank top covered by a dark red short sleeved button shirt. Toshimi wore a pair of dark blue gym shorts with a white t-shirt and black running shoes. Misuzu wore lime orange shorts, turquoise tank top, and yellow low cut shoes. And Naomi wore light gray khaki shorts that stopped just a bit over her knees, a dark blue sheer blouse, and black running boots. The boys and men were in awe. They couldn't believe how beautiful these women were having only seen them ever in school uniforms and hardly anything else.)

Kaji Saito: So do you know how to use that thing (Kaji asked as he noticed that Rei was wielding a Springfield M1A1 Rifle.) After all it's a Springfield M1A1 Rifle.

Rei Miyamoto: I'll just have Kohta teach me. Worse thing to come, I'll most likely hit them with it.

Kohta Hirano: My pleasure. (Kohta explains while he was blushing mad on his face.) It has a Military Bayonet on it so you'll be free to use it anyway you like. (Once the human portion of the team was ready they headed back on the Humvee and continued their journey to Takagi's house. During their house, the Saiyans were dividing into distances away from each other as Broly was the first to check at his portion of Tokonosu for the dragonball, but there was no sign as he shouts out to his fellow Saiyans.)

Broly: Listen! We need to take portions of the city from above. We need to get the last dragonball so we can have a complete set to summon the dragon. If you get the radar, search through your portion. If there's no readings then it's not there and pass it to the next one while you help in their search. And try not to break it, we only have one radar. (Boginku and Rota snickers at the young adults' misfortunate luck with uncontrolled restraint as Broly and Revizu turn to them with a serious look on their faces.) That includes the both of you, boys!

Both (Boginku & Rota): (GASPED AWKWARDLY) (While the others were searching for the dragonball, the two boys on the Nimbus cloud tried to join in, but were blocked by Revizu.)

Revizu: Sorry, boys. (Both were making a fumed stare at Revizu as he continues.) But I have a different assignment for you both. I need you to protect the others in the Humvee while we continue our search. (Soon the boys lighten up as they were heading to where the Humvee is currently heading to Takagi's house while Bejita was observing them, particularly at Saya.)

Bejita: It looks like they're heading to Saya's house first.

Bento: Do not look so uneasy, little brother. Especially since it'll be the first time you'll be stepping foot on her estate. (Rota and Boginku have noticed something suspicious. The zombies may have been gone but so were the helicopters and planes they'd seen plenty of in the last four days and that prospect wasn't exciting, it was scary. Cherry blossom petals were falling from the trees as they drove by it felt so peace among the group's humans were in tranquility until it came to an end.)

Kohta Hirano: IT'S "THEM!" (Kohta yelled out as he used his binoculars to see the zombies ahead of them.)

Kyoko Hayashi: Go to the right! (Shizuka nodded her head and turning the Humvee to the right, heading to the next street. When they drove down the streets, more of "them" were standing in their way as Kyoko glared.) To the left! (Shizuka turned the corner but even more were there. Seeing the human teammates in distress, the two Saiyan boys hurried on Nimbus to go to their aid as Rota brought out his power pole and Boginku bringing out his power hammer.)

Son Rota: Kohta! You two get inside the Humvee! You're going too fast and I don't want any of you flying off! (Kohta nodded and did as he was told knowing that it was for Arisu's safety. Saeko's eyes widened as she noticed they were heading straight for a barb wire fence that blocked off a passage to the other side of the street. Shizuka slammed the brakes and turned to the side slamming a few zombies into the wire. She tried to gain control by pressing the gas but was heading straight for a wall. She stepped on the brakes hard which launched Rei off the car. Rota was not about to let her get hurt nor lose another mother, with his Nimbus cloud's fast reflexes he caught Rei turning her around where he gently place her on the cloud, showing that she's a pure heart. He landed on the other side of the barb wire blockade as he smiles gladly to see his mama regaining conscious.) You're safe now, mama. (When Rei lifted her head she would see her son and could tell he's anxious to fight.)

Rei Miyamoto: Uh! Rota! Boginku!

Boginku: Don't worry, ma'am! We can handle this. (Boginku turned to Rota as their grins were cocky as a sign of battle as they jumped off of Nimbus as his power hammer glows as his hammer made contact to a zombie, but it was extended into a lot of "them" behind his targeted zombie.) POWER HAMMER EMBRACED! (Kaji was in action almost immediately. He leapt from the roof of the car, brandishing his shotgun, muttering instructions to himself as he went to help the two Saiyan boys.)

Kaji Saito: Pump the fore end. (Kaji repeated what Kohta had told him about the shotgun as he saw the zombies getting closer.) Aim for the head... (Kaji looked through the scope of his shotgun, lining up the little red dot with a zombie's head.) Fire! (He pulled the trigger of the shotgun, blowing the zombie's head into pieces, and the recoil knocking him to the ground. What the…!? What gives!? I aimed for the head! (Given what he knew about shotguns, he'd expected to kill a fair few of them with that one shot, but he looked and saw he'd only taken down the one.)

Kohta Hirano: Not like that! (Kohta told him as he climbed up onto the roof of the car.) Firing kicks the muzzle up and sprays the shot too high! Hold it as firm as you can and aim for the chest instead! (Kohta began taking out zombies with his sniper rifle. Without their Saiyan comrades to ki blast the zombies' heads off, it was gonna be harder, maybe difficult to kill a larger horde of "them.")

Kaji Saito: Hold it firm... (Kaji followed Kohta's instructions, aiming for the chest of a zombie, and fired. The gun kicked up as expected, but this time Kaji kept his footing, and a small area of the floor was coated in the brains of a small group of zombies.) Wow, but... (He looked around and saw the situation they were in with total shock as did Kyoko and Toshimi in the front of the Humvee.)

Toshimi Niki: There's too many of them! (Midst the air was Kondai who hear Toshimi's cry as he turned to see how his human companions were doing, but became shockingly worried at the biggest horde marching their way slowly to the Humvee struck in the barb wire fence. After finishing his turn with the radar, Tonrai was noticing the same thing. He realized that with the current situation, he couldn't afford to stand there leaving Misuzu to die. As much as he had admit, finding the dragonball had to take a back seat to their survival. Both brothers flew down with such speed as the other Saiyans saw them leaving minus Bejita. On the ground level, four groups of zombies were disintegrated from the Full Power Energy Waves launched by Kondai and Tonrai as Toshimi, Misuzu and the others were glad that reinforcements were coming as they began to hack n slash any of "them" coming near the Humvee, Kondai turned to Arisu.)

Kondai: Arisu! You stay in there with Ms. Marikawa and Hayashi while we're fighting. (Smiling relieved.) Everything's going to be alright, okay? (Arisu looked incredibly scared but nodded anyway, albeit hesitantly.)

Arisu Maresato: Okay! (Kondai resumed his fair share of zombie slaughtering with his brush as he cut down a dozen zombies. He hadn't included Saeko on the list of people who would be staying in the car because he knew she wouldn't do that. Shizuka wasn't the kind to be able to fight, and Saya was more brains than brawn, but there was no way. Saeko determination was one of the things he admitted that was rivalling that of Peperuto. The only reason she hadn't gotten out of the car already was just in case it started working again. She was going to get out and join them in a few seconds.)

Kohta Hirano: After you've fired a shot, hold down the trigger and pull back on the fore grip! (Kohta yelled instructions at Kaji as he shot zombies all around them.)

Kaji Saito: Just shift the muzzle a little! (Following Kohta's instructions and took our three more zombies with a shot as blood, brains and guts were flying all over the street.) Whoo-hoo! This rocks! (Kaji exclaimed with a big-ass grin on his face. That is, until he tried to fire again and nothing happened.) I'm out! (He went to pull more shotgun shells from his pocket but in the heat of the moment he lost his grip on them and they all went rolling away from him.) "SHIT!" (It wasn't long before Saeko exited the car to join in the carnage.)

Saeko Busujima: Saito! We've got you covered! (Saeko, Kondai, Tonrai, Rota and Boginku were swinging, bashing and hacking against any zombies coming. From the sky, Takashi was gritting his teeth in frustration because there was still a lot of "them" approaching for three humans and four Saiyans to handle it.)

Takashi Komuro: No! There's too many of them! I'm going to save them!

Bejita: BE QUIET, KAKAROT! We have a more important matter than to deal with the ones in the Humvee.

Takashi Komuro: (Gasped Shockingly.) (Takashi was flowing in the air with his head down as he whisper a respond about what Bejita said.) Important than them? Important than our friends!? IMPORTANT THAN OUR FRIENDS AND MATES!

Bejita: Can it Kakarot! Even if they get bitten and we have to blast them we'll use the – (Gasped.) (Bejita was interrupted as Takashi, now a Super Saiyan, punched him on his cheek intensely as he was redirected a few distant away. Broly and Revizu widen their eyes to see what they will react to each other as Bejita was surprisingly bleeding from his nose as he shot a glare at Takashi. Meanwhile on the ground, they were completely surrounded as there was no conceivable way out because there was nothing they could see in the surrounding area other than a massive sea of undead cannibals intended to feast on their flesh.)

Kaji Saito: Shit! (Growling frustrated.) (He looked at the others, all of them fighting, yet there was no way they were getting out of this alive so easily. Boginku, Rota, Kondai and Tonrai soon followed after for thirty minutes it seemed they were getting nowhere and they were starting to get tired. Arisu, Misuzu, and Toshimi hugged her knees to her chest in the Humvee as the fighting outside continued. It wasn't fair! Just as soon as she'd been rescued by such nice people these things had to arrive! She was still crying to herself when Kohta poked his head in through the roof.)

Arisu Maresato: Kohta?

Kohta Hirano: Somebody get me another one of these from the back! (Kohta shouted into the Humvee, holding an empty magazine for them to see as he ran out of ammo for his sniper rifle and it wasn't looking good. Zero, being the smart little dog that he was, found some in the back and started barking to get the others' attention. Alice was the one to go back and grab them.

Arisu Maresato: Kohta! (Arisu called up, holding the magazines up to him.) Here! (There was so much fear in her eyes, and she was shaking. Kohta's expression became determined as he took them from her, reloaded his gun and turned back to the carnage.)

Kohta Hirano: I'll get them. I'LL GET THEM ALL! (Kohta lifted his eye to the scope and fired at the surrounding zombies, popping heads off left and right. Shizuka was trying to get the car to move.)

Shizuka Marikawa: What is this!? The stupid engine won't restart after it stalled! (Given the fact that Saya was in the car, she'd expected some sort of insulting remark, but instead she turned her head to see Saya crawling towards a one of the unblocked doors with Kyoko.)

Kyoko Hayashi: Takagi, where are you going!?

Saya Takagi: Bejita wouldn't give up a good fight, so nearer am I! I'm going to pick up Hirano's club and use it myself! (Saya's voice was filled with a surprising amount of determination. She had enough and if they were all going to die, she wasn't going to do it sat there like a vegetable while the others fought for their lives and to show her pride to her Saiyan prince that she has a fighting spirit too.)

Naomi Asai: But that's too dangerous! (Naomi tried to argued, but all they got from Saya was a smirk.)

Saya Takagi: I know that, Asai. (She got out of the car and leapt to the floor, picking up one of Kohta's discarded shotgun as she did so and stood up, brandishing the gun she now possessed.)

Kohta Hirano: The shells are at your feet! Do you know how to use it?

Saya Takagi: I'm a genius!

Both (Rei & Naomi): Takagi! (Saya, alongside with most of the girls in the team, had no experience with any kind of real fighting, so what the hell she was doing out there!?)

Saya Takagi: Call me by my first name from now on! (Saya ordered everyone as she smirks proudly at Naomi directly, much to her confusion.) Besides, Naomi and I have one thing in common…we both have fallen in love with our respected Saiyan princes. (After watching them all fight for the safety of the group, and by extension her, she'd gained enough respect for them to warrant them calling her by her first name. However the part that surprised them was that Saya mentioned that Naomi has fallen in love with her Saiyan prince; realizing that it was Bento who Naomi has fallen in love with as she was blushing madly. Even though it was sudden, but the girls on the Humvee were glad and happy for Naomi to have finally moved on and find love again, at least Bento has good manners and concerns unlike his younger brother's personality.)

Pokinku: (Thought: Good God! The apocalypse really does change people.) (Saya loaded her newly-acquired shotgun, pumped it, turned around and fired a shell directly into the cranium of a zombie that had gotten particularly close to her, splattering blood all over herself in the process. She cringed and for a moment it looked like she was going to repeat what happened in the school, but instead –)

Saya Takagi: I'm no wuss. (Saya whispered under her breath.) I'm no wuss! I'M NO WUSS! (Saya brought the shotgun around with rage in her expression.) I'M NOT GONNA DIE! NOBODY'S GONNA MAKE ME DIE! (She pointed to an area that they assumed was supposed to be towards a specific area.) My house is right over there! (As optimistic as her words were, no one was having all that much luck. Kohta was on the roof of the Humvee shooting at zombies, which only seemed to increase in number as time went on. Saeko was constantly being grabbed at by the zombies. After catching a reading on the radar, Peperuto noticed this and was in shock as his Saiyan spirit was increasing his power level, he put the radar away inside his chest armor. He quickly made it in time as he split the zombies' heads in half and looked at Saeko, whom was surprised at first, but was glad that he came to her rescue.)

Peperuto: Let's go! You know what we have to do! (Saeko nodded her head and ran with him to the other side of the street. He would then slam his podao into a railing and shooting some ki blasts, which did kill some of "them," as they ran up some stairs trying to make the zombies follow them but it was no use as only half of the zombies were coming towards them.) (Growling aggressively.) WHAT THE HELL! AM I NOT WORTHY TO BE EATEN BY YOU UNDEAD MOTHERFUCKERS! COME ON AND KILL ME! WHATCHA YOU WAITING FOR! (As much as Peperuto could do with his loud shouting, but even he was incapable to reign in the whole horde. Saya continued to shoot at zombies that approached her, but was rapidly running out of ammunition. Boginku and Rota were on the verge of just giving up until a zombie was stabbed in the head by Yuki wielding Rei's old spear from school. Everyone else kept fighting, but they all saw how truly screwed they were this time. Kohta lifted Arisu onto the roof of the Humvee)

Kohta Hirano: Up we go. NIMBUS! (Kohta call forth the Flying Nimbus as he hover close to him and Arisu.)

Arisu Maresato: Kohta? (Arisu was confused once Kohta puts a faked happy smile on his face as he did so.)

Kohta Hirano: You, Zero, Boginku and Rota hop on Nimbus and head over to the other side with Miyamoto. (Arisu was concern as her fear of being along again was flooding in her mind.)

Arisu Maresato: What about the rest of you guys?

Kohta Hirano: We'll be right behind you. (Kohta tried to assure her, but it didn't as Arisu yells at him.)

Arisu Maresato: Liar! My daddy had that same look before he died! He said he'd be okay, but he still died! No! No! No! No! (Tears were released from Arisu's eyes as she was desperate to not being alone despite the fact that Rota Rei, and Boginku will be capable to survive this battle after having a flashback of her father dying last night.) I don't doesn't wanna go alone! I'm gonna stay with you! Takashi, Broly, Bejita, the Saiyans and all the girls! I'M STAYING WITH YOU FOREVER! NO! Don't let me be alone again! Don't leave me! PLEASE! PLEASE! (Kohta's expression turned grim. Seeing how sadden Arisu and the girls in the car were it infuriated Takashi, Broly, and Revizu that the zombies are closing in as Bejita covered his eyes while maintaining a neutral look. Takashi on the other hand was still infuriated by Bejita's lack of concerns for others.)

[Super Saiyan] Takashi Komuro: Dumbass! If you truly are this heartless then Shenron must've made a mistake because I don't see your righteous heart!

Revizu: That's enough, Komuro! Calm down! He's not our enemy, and if I have to remind that –

[Super Saiyan] Takashi Komuro: Don't try to handle me, Revizu! As far as I'm concern, he's the worst prince of the Saiyan race! Especially since he still can't transform into a Super Saiyan! (Takashi pointed at Bejita, who did nothing as his neutral look turned into a narrow glare at him, as he continue to say what's in his mind.) You ungrateful bastard! After everything you and Saya shared that night, you're still in denial of it. Saya's right there fighting; not just for her life, but the lives of the others. Your mother taught you that love was the key and your father say that its power, but why the hell you can't use them both? If you can't use the other then that's why you can't become a Super Saiyan or stronger because you'll only using it for the excitement and thrill of killing innocent lives. You never once considered the wellbeing of others except your family. Even so Saya still loves you and would die to ensure our mission to save mankind would be accomplish. You know something, it's just wrong, so wrong. (After letting out a few tears, Takashi looked at Bejita looked down covering his eyes again as he respond back.)

Bejita: You talk too much. (Sobbing) (Takashi was surprised to see tears coming from Bejita's eyes as he looked to the sky, seeing that the hardcore Saiyan prince has finally reached his emotional limits and crying out of his feelings.) Your words hurts deep…deeper than any beam, blade or punch. (Takashi was shedding some tears of his own.) You're right, I've been holding them in too long. Last night, Saya and I were talking about how we were like dogs on leashes. She released her biggest burst of tear, and now damn her I fell them too! And you know something else; the way these undead freaks have the nerve to attack my comrades, attack MY SAYA! (Bejita instantly flew down with his tenacious speed, he stomped on a zombie's head before it could have lunged at Saya. Kohta grabbed Arisu and prepared to simply throw her over the wires when something unexpected was heard. There was a loud quaking on the ground as Kondai, Tonrai, Bejita and Pokinku, who reappeared in front of Yuki as the zombie inevitably fail to bite him now with its teeth shattered. Kondai and Tonrai, after seeing Misuzu and Toshimi crying in despair and Yuki almost being overpowered and tired with Boginku and Rota, powered up as a lot of their power levels were increasing 50 folds as golden auras as it was surprisingly the team on the ground and even the zombies were shockingly surprised, but in actuality they were filled with what they never thought would plague them again: fear.) What's wrong? Scared! Humiliated! DARE I SAY IT PETIFY! Then you will be destroyed a 100 FOLDS OF POWER FROM US! MUCH LIKE AN EYE FOR AN EYE! (To Misuzu and Toshimi's surprised, both Tonrai and Kondai have transformed into Super Saiyans with their powerful golden auras. While Tonrai's helmet remained on his head, Kondai's hat flew off but thankfully landed on top of Toshimi's head whom was blushing and smiling as she saw the man she loves fighting to save her again.)

[Super Saiyan] Tonrai: Indeed! When you think about you own us for all the deaths and property damages you've committed in this outbreak: Bushido Impact! (Tonrai rushed toward two dozen zombies as he punches them several time and upon stomping on the ground, the impact was so powerful that the seismic movements unleashed spiky stone to stab them in the heads thus killing them. Kondai channels his energy as he created a disk made out of ink mix with his ki.)

[Super Saiyan] Kondai: I agree, it's only fair that you paid us back with your undead lives. Especially when you're getting a once in a "death time" preview of my art; Cedar Disk! (Kondai threw the Cedar Disk at a zombie as it spilling narrowly in the middle as the disk reappeared slicing it in half killing it as it the same with a dozen zombies until it was splash to the ground as ink while Kondai bows in grace for his handily work while Toshimi was giggling happily with Misuzu smiles gladly that they were going to live. Pokinku and Bejita's rage was now seen by everyone as their golden aura turned their hair blonde, their eyes green and their skin light tan as he transforms into a Super Saiyan.)

[Super Saiyan] Bejita: THE PAIN AND SUFFERING YOUR VICTCIMS FELT WHEN YOU ENDED THEIR LIVES! THE HUNDEAD THOUSANDS WE COULDN'T SAVE! IT BRINGS TEARS TO MY EYES AND A STAIN IN MY HONOR, BUT NO MORE! (The zombies were truly afraid of the Saiyan prince and gentle giant Saiyan's Super Saiyan powers as they were powerless against their intensive glares.) I WILL CUT YOU INCH BY INCH IN THE HEADS, THE WAY YOU TRIED TO WALK UP ON MY PRIDE! MY SAYA, ARISU AND MY FRIENDS! (Everyone in the Humvee were surprised to know that Bejita considered them as his pride too and to the blushing Saya, she was happy to know that Bejita truly loves her. Bejita charged a ki sphere but one that is absolute filled with a lot of energy) Seat back and watch my new move: MY BIG BANG ATTACK! (Bejita launched his Big Bang Attack in the center of the horde as it exploded upon impact killing fifteen dozens of zombie, possibly even more until the smoke cleared to show a very few still survived while a voice was heard.)

[?/Yuriko]: Get the ladder! Get them out of there now! And make sure you do not hit the Saiyans by mistake, they're on our side! (When they turned around they saw people in what looked to be like firefighters gear as they were spraying the remaining zombies with water pressure from the pump as it cause them to fly backwards.)

Peperuto: Who the hell are they? (Saeko shook her head as Peperuto didn't know of firefighters.)

Saeko Busujima: I don't think they're from the fire department. (Once Takashi and the others were across the fence and now safe Shizuka and Kyoko bowed her head to them.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Thank you so much for saving us from that situation. (One of the people took of their mask; revealed to be a woman with pink hair and pink eyes as she stepped forward.)

Yuriko Takagi: Of course... She's my daughter! What was I gonna do, leave her to die?

Saya Takagi: Mommy! (Saya screamed out as she run to hug her mother. Bejita raised an eye brow but was surprised where Saya got her brains and looks from and how she knew of the Saiyans.)

Saeko Busujima: It seems they got out of there safely (Peperuto kept his eyes on the zombies.)

Peperuto: I can't say the same about us, but we'll have to keep moving. I remember the directions Takashi gave me on how to get to Takagi's house if this should ever happen. We'll meet up with them there and besides (Peperuto brought out the Dragon Radar as he explains his discovery.) I found the last dragonball. We'll be able to head to Takagi's house after we've collected the dragonball. (Saeko nodded her head and followed him down the street. The others looked at them leave which made them kind of worried, but fate will bring them together again.)

* * *

 **After Episode Talk:**

Broly: Hey everyone, Broy here!

Takashi Komuro: Ouch! What the hell was that for, Bejita!?

Bejita: You know damn well. That's for the punch in the face, Kakarot!

Yuki Miku: Is that all you have to say?

Bejita: And I want to thank you for showing me the way! You were right, Saya and Arisu are a part of my pride and it was that desire that helped become a Super Saiyan.

Takashi Komuro: Well that was informative! At least, now we know how you truly fell for Saya now!

Bejita: True! And if you ever tell anyone about my affections, I'll make you'll suffer a slow and painful death.

Takashi Komuro: Ahhh?

Broly: Next time on Dragon Ball NE Episode 009: Human Sword and Saiyan Podao!

Yuki Miku: Saya, can you help me confess my feelings to Pokinku?

Saya Takagi: Wait a minute, you're in love with the gentle giant monkey!?


	9. The Human Sword and Saiyan Podao

Dragon Ball NE Episode 009 – Human Sword and Saiyan Podao

Zombie Outbreak Saga

* * *

{April 6, 2010 – Planet Earth}

[Tokonosu City – Tokonosu Prefecture]

(The others of the team were concern and worried for Saeko and Peperuto, Takashi assumes them as he transformed back to normal.)

Takashi Komuro: Don't worry! Peperuto and Saeko know what they're doing. They'll get the dragonball and they'll make it to Takagi's house. (After being informed, the Saiyan-Human team headed to the Takagi Manor with Broly carrying the Humvee after removing the wire struck with its wheels. Later that day Peperuto and Saeko kept running and hitting anything that got in their way. They noticed that the zombies were blocking their passage to Takagi's house, but wasn't currently in Peperuto's mind while he held out the Dragon Radar to locate the last dragonball.)

Peperuto: I can see her house but it's not going to be easy getting there. However the top priority should be clear; we must get the dragonball before we rendezvous with the others.

Saeko Busujima: Then we need transportation. (Saeko suggested this as she noticed a shop with bikes parked near it. Peperuto and Saeko nodded and went inside the store looking around for anything that could help them out.)

Peperuto: You get whatever you think we need. (Saeko walked over to him and smiled.)

Saeko Busujima: That's fine, but riding a motorcycle is dangerous… this isn't a date right? (She teased as she looked at a photo on the wall of a man and women kissing on a motorcycle. He smirked as he also saw the photo and shook his head, she then lead him to a back room where they found an Argo 8x8 Avenger 700. The vehicle was able to drive on land and water this made her smile.) How about this? (Saeko asked Peperuto as he looked at her with a grinned look on his face.)

Peperuto: I suppose it will have to do. This is something I wouldn't mind driving in besides a Space Pod.

[Takagi Manor – Tokonosu City]

(As Peperuto and Saeko entered the vehicle to search and collect the last dragonball. Meanwhile at the Takagi manor; after entering through the gates and for the Super Saiyans, they powered down to their normal forms. Bejita, with his arms crossed and back to his scowl look on his face, looked at Yuriko as she notice it too.)

Yuriko Takagi: (Sighed.) You're probably wondering how we became aware of your race's existence. A few days ago, during a rescue operation there was a man and a woman. The woman is a member of the Special Assault Team and one of the top five snipers in the country….but the man was different when we saw his tail around his waist and shown us the ability to manipulate ki, the life energy that resides in each living beings and the capabilities he possess that makes him a true threat to the dead. (Hearing that Takagi's mother is practically showing her respect to their race, the Saiyans were glad that they weren't going to be seen as threats or invaders.) I believe he said his name is Zushin! (Revizu and those of middle and low class warriors were astonished as they widen their eyes to hear one of the benevolent hearted Saiyan elites having survived and transported to the Earth.)

Pokinku: Master Zushin! Was he wearing glasses, traditional robes with a mix of modern combat attire and has long black hair and carrying a gunbai? (Yuriko nodded as the others and even Saya were impressed by Pokinku's description as he saw Yuki wearing the dark red shirt he told her to wear as he smiles gladly as she turn to him with a wondering look on her face.) I'm proud of you, Yuki! You took my advice of wearing a shirt that wasn't revealing. Surly you don't want to see that little girl, Boginku and Rota seeing you wearing that, would you? That would've be a bad example. (Yuki's eyes were widened from listening to Pokinku's little speech, but she narrowed them and smiled.)

Pokinku: You really remind me of my dad. (This time the gentle Saiyan giant turned around to face her with a raised eye brow) You see, my dad would always be on me of what I would do. (Pokinku kept a straight face on, while Yuki actually had a small smile on. And despite all the times he lectured me; I loved my dad so much, but, I don't know where he is. (Yuki's smile slowly turned into a sad frown. Pokinku could relate since he had no idea where his were alive since it's taking a while for the pure hearted Saiyans to arrive on Earth, but chose to ask the profession of her father's thinking to where he might be.)

Pokinku: So! What does your dad do?

Yuki Miku: Well, I don't exactly know. When it comes to work, he usually works in his office room and he never lets me in. I've never seen it before and when I'm home alone, because it's always locked.

Pokinku: Must be a big secret. (Yuki was starting to get where Pokinku was suggesting as it might be relating to both science and aliens alike but the thought that her dad's work might be connected to the Saiyans.)

Yuki Miku: Yeah.

Boginku: Wait a minute! (Both Yuki and Pokinku turned their attention to the little chubby Saiyans as he was starting to think about it carefully and remembered something that happened in their past.) No way!? Yuki, you said your last name is Miku, right? (Yuki nodded as she was skeptical of the young Saiyan's direction of what he's getting as did Pokinku.) Big bro! Remember those distress signals on dad's computer that was transfer from an unknown responder from this planet. (Yuki was surprised to know that a human was unknowingly successful in making contact with an extraterrestrial lifeform from outer space as both brothers remembered that fateful day.)

[Flashback]

(It was four years ago on Planet Vegeta in the residence of Pokinku and Boginku. Their father was a low class warrior, but a gifted technician as he was working on long distant communication on other planets' networks as a means to alert them from the Planet Trade's invasions should they get close enough to their planets to be concern about. One night in the house, a fourteen year old Pokinku was getting a midnight snack of a bunch of food and after rapidly eating it all, Pokinku was heading back to bed until he saw a four year old Boginku was sitting on the chair watching the screen of the computer in their father's office.)

Pokinku (14 Years): Little Bro? What are you doing? You know dad doesn't like it when we're in his office playing on his computer.

Boginku (4 Years): But it's doing something as it shows a square with lines on it and the middle looks like a triangle.(Pokinku knew that his little brother was right as he looked at the mail his father was receiving as he slowly moved the mouse as he click it; most of the distress message was in Japanese kanji but the sender was a man with his last name in the form of "美玖" meaning the beautiful nine as the message was send to them from a planet called Earth.)

[Flashback Ended]

(Yuki was surprised as did the others thinking that maybe, if it is her father's message then that would make him the first human to have an intergalactic communication with an alien; especially with a Saiyan. When they saw a SAT women with a tan, shooting glasses, a white collar and purple hair as Shizuka widen her eyes in realizing Rika, her best friend as she happily shouts.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Rika! (This earn her a smile from her as she was grateful to see her best friend is still alive and with a team of humans and saiyans to boost as they embraced each other in a hug, Shizuka turned her attention back to Broly, who was smiling glad to see that Shizuka's happy to see her friend. Rika got a view of the Saiyan of Legend before her eyes as Shizuka introduces her boyfriend to her BFF.) Rika, I want you to meet my mate; Broly. He's the Legendary Super Saiyan and also such a nice guy once you get to know him.

Broly: Hello. (Broly brought out his hand as Rika kindly accepted it as she shook it. The Rika closed her eyes as she smiles.)

Rika Minami: Pleasure to meet you! (After they released their hands, Zushin approached them as most of the low class and middle class Saiyans were awestruck to meet a great and respectful Saiyan elite before them as Rika turned to him and slowly walking to each other; they both shared a passionate and loving kiss which surprised most of the Human-Saiyan team while Shizuka, Hayashi, Revizu and Broly were blushing, but astonished to see that there is yet another human-saiyan couple among them. When they released their kiss, both were blushing nervously as Rika responded.) I guess since you're telling me that you are in a relationship with alien too with that teacher too, I think it's best to keep it even. This is Zushin; he and I are now mates or in a relationship too. (Rika and Zushin hands to show their affection for each other. After getting over their shock, Zushin walked to the others as he was happy to know that his fellow Saiyans are alive as he bowed to Broly respectfully, much to aid Saiyan's surprise.)

Zushin: It's an honor to meet you Broly! You have my respect; you and the others saved this group of survivors and even started our races' cooperation by fighting alongside with them against the zombies. (After his bow was done, Broly gave him one of his own too to show his respect to one of his kind for the first time. Zushin turn to see Bejita and Bento; the older prince was glad to see him as he waved his hand while the younger prince was just acting on his tough guy routine and across his arms.) Prince Bento! Prince Bejita! It's good to see you both alive. At least the royal bloodline survives in both of you. (Both princes nodded as they turn to the Human-Saiyan team as the Saiyan members' stomach were growling out loud due to the battle that they had to waste a lot of power and energy.) We should probably let them eat since they haven't had their fill yet. (After everyone settled in, the girls managed to make it to the dining table as Pokinku is bringing out the meals he'd and Saeko prepared the other night as the boys were getting anxious and suspect that Kondai and Pokinku have started eating without them until Kondai came out of the kitchen with two handful of several meals freshen and ready to be eaten as he handed them for Kohta, Rifaba, Misuzu, Tonrai, Arisu, Rota, Naomi, Bento, Kyoko, Revizu, Kaji, Longenka and Toshimi, who was smiling happily to be served her favorite; a bowl of higashi, a plate of tempura with a dash of ketchup, a bowl of four tiny squids and a plate of rice balls in a triangular shape and a happy smile in mustard courtesy of Kondai. To show her appreciation, Toshimi kissed him in the cheek as both were surprised that her kiss was indirectly pressed to his lips as he returned it as well; they started like that for a while until they released with some blushes as the others smiles slyly hinting that another human-saiyan relationship has been craved and Misuzu couldn't be more happy for her best friend as she enjoyed her meal until she was in awkward disturbance with the human members of the team to see that Rota, Longenka, Tonrai, Revizu, and even Bento eating their mountain of a meal in such a tenacious speed and barbaric way; which in Saya's case make them look like a pack of rapid wolves violently devouring their catch of prey.)

Kondai: I know; Saiyan appetites are so wild and unnatural, but then again so is this new world we now live in, yet it's something we'll get used to in time.

All (Saiyan-Human Team): (Laughing) (Kondai turned to the door to the kitchen watching to Pokinku.)

Kondai: How long is it taking for you to be ready, Pokinku? Besides, Boginku and Yuki will love you for you no matter what shape you are. (Yuki blushed at that remarks as the kitchen door opened to reveal a traits of five for the rest of the others as they are carried by a muscularly fit and athletic Pokinku as he stilled had his looks and closed eyes to be recognize. Everyone in the table had their jaws reach to the ground out of shockingly surprised in an awkward style to see how much weight he has lost in a sudden. Pokinku only raised an eye brow at their confusion but maintained his smile as he turned to Yuki after handing the others' meals.)

Pokinku: What's wrong? (Yuki turned to him as she got over her shock to see the pudgy Saiyan has suddenly become bulker with abs as he rubbed the back of his head.) I guess this is the first time you've seen me in my actual form. After all you guys saw me in that conceal form for a while. (Laughed mildly) (A trait of food was almost gonna hit Yuki, Pokinku managed to move to the table with his arm as his hand accidently groped Yuki's breast while she and he blushes in embarrassment as he let go.) Sorry! (She waved her hand around to indicate that she isn't mad as the others weren't blaming him too. Like Yuki, the human teammates were surprised to know that the pudgy physique was some kind of charging state to restore the amount of energy he lost especially since he travelled in light speed from Planet Vegeta to Planet Earth and that it's an ability to the clan that Boginku and Pokinku originated from to alter their shapes. Despite the fact that Pokinku forgotten to tell them that fact, Yuki crossed her arms across her chest to prevent them from standing out so much. Her face was a bit saddened and somewhat happy.)

Yuki Miku: (Thought: Not only is he honest and kind, but he's even sexy. He cares for us and even though he's starting to know us better, I feel as if I can talk to him about anything _.)_ _(_ A smile came upon her face, as she quietly giggled to herself.) (His eyes, I've never seen eyes like those that are so… beautiful and innocence.) (Pokinku blushed, but not out of embarrassment, rather it is out of affection for the orange hair girl as he had his train of thoughts.)

Pokinku: (Thought: Maybe she feels the same way for me as I do for her.) (Before he could start eating, Boginku wanted to ask a question from his brother.)

Boginku: Hey, big bro? If it's true that our clan can alter our weight into a better shape after gathering your energy then can you and big sis Yuki teach me how to do it myself. (The team were surprised; when did the little chubby brother started to call Yuki, big sis? Pokinku spill some of his food on his chin as she was this so she pick up a napkin as she gently clean up his chin as both saw the snickering grin on Boginku.) Sorry! It kinda looks like you both are a married couple; like a wife cleaning off the mess her husband made on his face. Despite the fact that she should be scolding the husband for being so messy. (Everyone in the table laughed at that comment while Yuki and Pokinku were blushing nervously hinting that they might come close to becoming a couple. Speaking of couples; Takashi and Rei were starting to do fine with their relationship despite the fact Takashi was now eating rapidly since he now possess the insatiable Saiyan appetite. However to the surprised of the others and even to Broly; they saw Shizuka eating rapidly too since she wasn't a Saiyan herself. Rika raised an eye brow wondering why her best friend is eating like a Saiyan.)

Rika Minami: Hey, Shizuka! Are you okay? (Shizuka turned to Rika while she was still eating some noodles with some mixed food in them as she spoke with her mouth full as she mumbling with it through an unintelligent manner. Rika rubbed on her temple of a forehead to prevent her irritation of her friend talking with her mouth full.)

Rika Minami: Don't talk with your mouth full! Finish eating before you talk. (After shallowing her food she was relieve to talk clearly now.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Ah! I said of course I am Rika. Why do you ask? (Rika was now dumbfound that her ditzy but caring friend didn't realize that she has been eating a large portion of food with finishing her own plate as she saw her it with an eye brow raised.) That's strange, how did I finish my meal like that? (Everyone in the table was surprised and sweat drop at how she suddenly finished her dinner with a bit more portions to add it. Zushin was sensing her ki was increasing after eating those portion of food, but to his surprising shock he sense three ki signatures in his mate's best friend as the other two were surrounded in her stomach; to be precisely accurate, it is coming from her womb as he pat on Rika's shoulder as she turned to him as he gave her a bandage like device as it was revealed to be a pregnancy test.)

Rika Minami: Zushin, is this…

Zushin: Yep! A pregnancy test! Give it to your friend when she has to go to the bathroom. (Zushin held out his hand close to her ear as he whispers his discovery.) I think your friend might be pregnant. (This shocked Rika as before she could argue, she was beginning aware of it too as Zushin explains.) Most women I've seen eating like that are female Saiyans or humanoids who are pregnant with half-Saiyan infants inside them. Don't worry it's just a hunch but you think you could… (Rika nodded to agreeing because her mate was also concern for her friend too as he is concern for everyone in the estate.)

[Shinto Temple – Tokonosu City]

(After traveling throughout this night, Peperuto and Saeko finally made it to their destination to a Shinto shrine as they decided to stay in the temple and lock the doors until morning hits it, they finally found the last dragonball as Peperuto picked it up as he shows the red four star orange orb to Saeko.)

Peperuto: We've done it! We have the Four Star Ball in our possession and once we regroup; we'll have all seven gathered to summon the eternal dragon. (It was getting dark and it would be bad if they got surrounded by zombies again so they chose to rest in the shrine while there was something in Saeko's mind as she talks to Peperuto.)

Peperuto: Peperuto, let me ask you something. (Peperuto looked at her with an approval nod.) Have you ever fallen in love? (Peperuto was surprised to hear that from the woman he respects so much, but for some reason, his heart was beating rapidly as se continues.) From what I can tell, you seem to have such natural good looks, extraordinary prowess and excellent leadership, so have you ever decided on a mate worthy enough for you. (Peperuto looked at the ground and stayed silent for a moment.)

Peperuto: (Sighed.) The reason I'm not on a search for a mate, it's because I hate weak women who only wanted me for my looks, don't have their own self-respect and that are incapable of sharing the same thirst for battle as me. (Saeko raised an eyebrow at him while wondering that how can Saiyans be different if they all share the same love for battle.)

Saeko Busujima: But you said you hated Shido as well. (After she stated that, Peperuto looked at the ceiling with his arms folded.)

Peperuto: Correction I hate selfish people and wicked people.

Saeko Busujima: (Laughed) (Saeko then looked to the ceiling too as they had so much to talk about but neither knew where to start.) Peperuto, tell me something. What made you enjoy fighting? When we're out there killing "them," you had this smirk on your face as if you were enjoying it. (Peperuto closed his eyes as he had a scowl on his face.)

Peperuto: It's not that I want to kill the weak or humans, but my father made me this way! (Saeko was surprised to hear a reference of Peperuto mentioning his parentage to her.) He was one of the evil Saiyans and an elite general that would put me through intense training trying to toughen me up I wasn't much of a fighter back then when I was six. If I did something wrong he would take a harden rock and beat me with it. Telling me that you gotta be cruel to be kind. (He lifted up his armor and shirt to show his old scars as Saeko couldn't believe it as the Saiyan man had five scars on his stomach and torso and a burn scar in the center of his chest in the shape of a circle, but with the lower center gone and Saeko looking sadden at the painful childhood he must've had.)

[Flashback]

(Fifteen years ago, a young Peperuto was training as hard as he could but was abusively shout and beaten by his evil hearted father Peperu as he was punched him hard for failing to kill an innocence life on a distant planet. A frighten Peperuto was looking at his father, who was grinning wickedly, holding a branding iron with a circular shape on it as the scene moved to a wall as the branding iron's heat was set as the young kid Peperuto was screaming in agony.)

Peperuto (Voice Over): This was life for me if I did anything wrong I would pay for it. He'd start calling me weak and useless. Years later when I had turned fifteen. (The next scene shows Peperuto at the age of fifteen in a fighting position to face off his father Peperu whom was smirking cocky thinking that he's won the match already as the two were instantly clashing with each other's fists and kicks as he made a double amount of strikes toward his chest as he stomped on his back crashing down to the ground hard on him as Peperu was screaming in pain and agony.) That's when I had gotten better in fighting I had decided to face him one day. And with my increased in power every time I recovered from a fatal injury or two that my power increased as I won with two strikes, but when it was over… I kept hitting him! Not letting him get up. I aimed for his head; I wanted to split it wide open to show him the pain I endured for years! I wanted to brutalize my own flesh and blood... but fate awoken me that day as my mother rushed in the sight of the battlefield and grabbed me stopping me from hitting his injured body. (The bloody and bruised body of Peperu was too intense as the father was surpassed by the son until the mother came to stop her son from delivering the final blow as she helped Peperuto to head to the medical machine, Peperu punched his mate at her left cheek as she felt to the ground.) He was gonna be out of commission for a week but as he hit my mother and was gonna brutalize her the same way he did to me, but somehow… my body was responding on its own as my desire to protect my mother, the only parent who was concern for and loved me, was awaken as I unleashed my most powerful technique as I killed my own father. (Peperuto reappeared in front of his mother as he unleashed a powerful fist to his father's heart as it surprisingly went through his heart as Peperu was slowly dying and suddenly afraid of his own son as he smirks sadistically, he charged up his energy to unleash his own technique as it destroyed his entire upper body. After the smokes cleared, he then turned his sadistic smile into a sobbing frown as he was ashamed of himself for killing a live, even if it was his father's as his mother, who didn't possess any resentment for her son and comforts him as he released a few tears.) And the cruel irony was that I enjoyed beating him half to death prior to his demise.

[Flashback Ended]

(He puts on a big smirk while looking at the ground; Saeko was now seeing his sadistic side.)

Peperuto: If I could do it again I would. (Peperuto's smirk grew wider showing that he was dead serious until he turned it into a terrify frown with frustration as he held his palm to his face.) It took me almost a year to move on with my life, but the nightmares kept coming back; I'm afraid of spending the night with a woman, that's why I don't deserve any female Saiyan as a mate!

Saeko Busujima: So I guess me and you are the same... (She paused as Peperuto looked up at her with confusion.)

Peperuto: What? (Seeing that he shared his own dark history with her, Saeko was gonna share her dark story with Peperuto.)

Saeko Busujima: Three years ago I was attack on the street at night.

[Flashback]

(Three years ago shows a young fifteen year old Saeko being corner and smelled by a molester wearing a black jacket and pants while Saeko was faking to be scared.)

Saeko Busujima (Voice Over): I had a practice sword with me... I started hitting him and once I started I didn't stop, I couldn't stop... it was… he was… after I told the police what happen they gave me a ride home in the police car.

Peperuto (Voice Over): But it was just self-defense it doesn't make us – (Peperuto started to point out the logics until she cut him off.)

Saeko Busujima (Voice Over): It might have started out that way but to be honest... I enjoyed it... just letting the rage out against someone that was nothing but... joy. When I realized I had the upper hand I felt so calm and I pretended that I was terrified and then when I had him. (Saeko closed her eyes for a bit until she reopened them with a sadistic and bloodlust to kill as she fought and won but was hitting her would be molester so hard that he could hardly breathe let alone move with Saeko smirking sadistic at him.) I fought back… I fought until there was nothing but blood and bones… it was bliss! Absolute total pleasure!

[Flashback Ended]

(Peperuto gave her a shocked look as he had found someone who loved hurting people just as much as he did. It's true that they were friends but it wasn't long enough for them to know everything about each other. He knew she had a love for fighting but not this much.)

Saeko Busujima: That's me! ME! (Saeko yelled out with a sadistic smile cackling like a mad man.) That's who I am! Can't you see? The feeling of power to control over someone's life. I loved it; does anyone like that deserve love? (Peperuto put his hand on hers trying to calm her down. He barely ever showed concern about anyone but with Saeko it was different. She was right; they were the same and he understood how she would feel, did they deserve love? He felt the same way after he brutally attacked and killed his own father. The two stared into each other's eyes not saying anything. It took them a minute before they started to lean in closer giving each other. Their lips being just inches apart. Their eyes began to lid as his hand slid up to the side of her face and they shared a passionate kiss while the moonlight lit up the passion. Seeing the remaining despair on Saeko's face; Peperuto pushed her to the floor a bit rough, but managed to groped her breast with a bit harden grip as it confused and surprised Saeko while she was blushing and moaning erotically.) What are you doing – (Peperuto gave her another passionate kiss while still groping her breast as he used the other hand to quickly unbutton her shirt as he took it off with her skirt and boots. Saeko was now wearing only her undergarments of a dark purple bra and panties while she squeal in a bit of agony and excitement.)

Peperuto: Don't try to hide it from me! If you're thinking about those zombified children we crossed paths with prior to their fall at my hands then you got one thing coming; if you think I'll sit back and let those undead motherfuckers rip you to shreds and die in a place like this. (Saeko gasped in surprise to see the man she loves lecturing her of never giving up as he further informs.) No matter what situation, you never give up in battle or life! Because I want you as my own mate! (Saeko squealed in surprised and moans erotic as he continued after taking off her panties and his lower clothes thus making him almost completely naked.) Perhaps…NO! Of course that son of a bitch deserved to die if he believes in fucking women for fun like a shameless maggot. To Saiyans, it is a crime to pork on women unless it is with the one you love. (Both Peperuto and Saeko looked at each other in the eyes while he kept his hard stare at her while Saeko stared at him with awestruck admiration and love as he finishes his lecture.) I don't care what you did in the past; I care about what you're doing now! I … I love you, Saeko Busujima! I want you in my life; I want you to bear my seed. To bear my children and start a family with you as one of the most powerful crossbreed families of the Earth. I can't help, but tell you that I have long harbored these feelings for you since we first met at that school. (Saeko shed some happy tears as she smiles gladly that a man has accepted her into his heart as they share another kiss with each other as he released his grip on her breast, with no injuries or damage done to it. Afterwards, Saeko unclipped and removed her bra to show him her glorious d-cup breasts. Peperuto was astonished by the sight of Saeko's breasts as he had some blushes on his cheeks.) My god, such rare bosom filled with delicious milk is hard to come by these days. May I?

Saeko Busujima: (Nodding.) Yes, you may! (Moaning erotically.) (After being given permission, Peperuto was sucking on her left breast intensely as he pulled it upward as he released and did the same with her right breast as he licked them several one by one. After showing Saeko, his long and hard cock, she was shockingly amazed by its appearance.) God, you have such a manly cock. Do you find what a titty fuck is? (Peperuto nodded in agreement as he got on top of her as she hold on her boobs as he placed his cock between her lovely breasts as he thrust it back and forth softly as it was arousing them both to such enjoyment to the hidden sadistic fighters of both the human race and the Saiyan race. Every time he was thrusting her majestic boobs back and forth, Peperuto paused as Saeko licks his majestic cock several times as he was thrusting a bit faster as they were producing some swears on their bodies as their moaning and panting a bit faster too.)

Peperuto: (Panting/Moaning erotically.) Brace yourself, my mate. I am about to cum! (During the thrusting, Saeko closed her eyes out of enjoyment but reopened of them as he nodded to process with the ejection as she sucks on her cock as it turned him on as he let out a lowered volume moan.) I'm Cumming! (Peperuto ejaculated a lot of cum as it sprayed into her mouth throughout her face and some on her breast as he made a loving grin to her.) Show me your mouth. (Obeying her mate's command, Saeko opened her mouth; showing that she has a lot of pure white semen inside as it was increased when he made another, but short ejaculation shot to her mouth.) You may shallow if you like. (Satisfy with that answer, Saeko chewed on the semen in her mouth then shallowed it. The next position they did was doggy style as he was anxious to finally put his cock into her pussy, which he did as it did send a little pain to Saeko.)

Saeko Busujima: (Moaning painfully/erotically.) (Thought: My god! My god! (Saeko started to experience her first time banging an alien as she had some vaginal bleeding after she gave her virginity to Peperuto.) Is this what mother felt when she and father were doing it in bed together? It's a bit painful, but a loving pain too.) (Peperuto starts to thrust in and out of her pussy as he held on to her butt to see her asshole.)

Peperuto: (Moaning erotically.) I see that your anal hole is pretty lonely there. (Smiling slyly.) Have you ever masturbated it before? (Even though she was still being thrust through, she nodded with smile since she didn't want to hide anything from her mate as he maintain his sly smile.) I'll be, I didn't know you could such a naughty girl in bed. (She knew he doesn't mean it, but said it in a sexual role-play as she nodded smiling and panting a lot.) If so then it looks like I'll have to punish you.

Saeko Busujima: (Moaning erotically.) Please! Please punish me! I've masturbated it five times a week for I am a naughty girl. (Peperuto turn her head to face his as they were locked into a kiss as they show some tongue action.)

Peperuto: Sweet, Saeko. You're not just any naughty girl. You're my naughty girl. (After stating that, Peperuto slapped her butt cheek a few times as she squeal each time while smiling gladly to receive such "punishment" as he installed his brown bushy tail into her said asshole as he pierced through, thus taking her anal virginity too. They were thrusting harder as his erection was starting to show; Peperuto's eyes were starting to turn green and his black hair was glowing blonde in a few minutes until it reverts back to black but was continue in a pattern.) Saeko, I'm gonna cum! Are you ready for this last part of your punishment? (Saeko nodded as the thrashing was going rapid as did the transformation in process as he moved in and out as he pressed on, gritting his teeth.) I'M CUMMING! (After that he finally transformed into a Super Saiyan and ejaculated a lot of cum inside Saeko's pussy as she moans erotically too! There was so much cum that Saeko's pussy was starting to spill some out of her. The next scene shows Saeko and Peperuto were sleeping soundly as they were in each other's arms and hearts with smiles on their sleeping faces and a blanket covering their sweaty and naked bodies.)

{April 7, 2010 – Planet Earth}

[Tokonosu City – Tokonosu Prefecture]

(The next day, after getting dressed, the two are cruising through the clouds as a Super Saiyan Peperuto was carrying Saeko in his arms while she was enjoying the cold breeze of it of her mate's flying ability.)

Saeko Busujima: Peperuto. (Saeko called out to him.)

[Super Saiyan] Peperuto: What is it? (She looked at him with great joy and love knowing that she has truly accepted to be his mate for life.)

Saeko Busujima: Are you serious about what you said last night? (Peperuto stayed silent for a moment when she asked the question, then he smirked.)

[Super Saiyan] Peperuto: (Nodding proudly.) Well I got your back no matter what you choose to do. Anything to keep you safe and happy, my lovely mate! (After his statement she just smirked and looked forward, to both their direction to the Takagi estate and to their newfound future together.)

[Takagi Manor – Tokonosu City]

(The two had finally made it to Saya's house and they flew down at the front gate. When the gate opened they saw Takashi and the others were waiting for them. Arisu then ran to Saeko and hugged her)

Arisu Maresato: I'm so glad you're alright. (Saeko smiled and rubbed her head with affection while Peperuto smiled proudly to see his comrades again as they were surprise to see him as a Super Saiyan.)

Saeko Busujima: Of course I would I'm not looking to die anytime soon. (Everyone smiled and laughed happy that the two made it back safely. It is true, both male Saiyan and female human have each other's darkness and light; not just to survive this outbreak, but to live and fight as one with the hope and dream of forming a family together as Peperuto brought forth the last dragonball and once approach to the other six, all seven dragonballs have been gathered.)

* * *

 **After Episode Talk**

Broly: Hey everyone, Broly here!

Rifaba: (Kissing) Ah, man! I've always wanted to do that with your Kohta!

Kohta Hirano: Man, I must be to one of the most lucky humans to have an alien girlfriend.

Kaji Saito: Don't forget about me and Longenka, Kohta!

Kohta Hirano: Of course not, Kaji! Seeing that you two are the first couple of a human boy and Saiyan girl, I guess that makes us the second! Huh! Huh!

Saya Takagi: CHRIST! Can you two be anymore annoyin-

Both (Rifaba & Longenka): HUSH YOU!

Saya Takagi: (GASPED SHOCKED)

Broly: Next time on Dragon Ball NE Episode 010: House Rules & Saiyan Lores!

Shizuka Marikawa: Oh my!? How did this happen?! Why I am-


	10. House Rules and Saiyan Lores

Dragon Ball NE Episode 010 – House Rules & Saiyan Lores

Zombie Outbreak Saga

* * *

{April 14, 2010 – Planet Earth}

[Takagi Manor – Tokonosu City]

(It's been a week since Saeko and Peperuto regroup with the Human-Saiyan team; doing those time Broly was training with the Saiyan members and the human members of the team, Rika was teaching the gun users of the team of how to use her guns in ways they didn't think it was possible while Revizu was teaching them, which included his mate Kyoko, the control, usage, and teachings of ki, the ability to manipulate the flow of one's energy. Kyoko pretty much understood how ki works in the third day and was keeping herself occupied by teaching the junior members of it and most of all a decent education; Rota, Boginku, Arisu and surprisingly one of the new Saiyan comers that Zushin and Rika found, Somato, a 6 year old female Saiyan with long crimson red hair, pale skin, light onyx eyes and the Saiyan tail wearing a strap battle armor that is white and green, a yellow short-sleeve bodysuit, two purple wristbands and green tipped black boots, whom Boginku was making googling eyes at. And Zushin was teaching supportive techniques like healing, flight and etc. to the strategist and supportive members; Toshimi, Saya, Kaji, Naomi, & Shizuka. For novices like Yuki and Misuzu, and experts like Rei and Saeko, they were all catching up fast as their power levels were increasing, even though it wasn't at the rate of the Saiyan members. It was good fortune for them as they finally have all seven dragonballs in their possession. During the sixth day there was a long hair boy with a sadistic smile as he made a phone call as he gasped at the sight of the dragonballs as he made contact. The caller was none other than Kurokami, a member of Shido's group who managed to make his way into the room where the team were securing the dragonballs)

Kurokami: That's right! Yes! I have the dragonballs in my possession! (Unknown to the shivering coward of a human, he was being spied on by Bejita as he crossed his arms and leaned on a wall as he listened in without being spotted.) Good! They're getting ready to get out of here! If you ask for help now; I'm sure they'll let you in they seem nice… Mr. Shido! (Bejita scowled at the mention of that animal of a man especially hearing all of the disrespectful names he called him and the other Saiyans, courtesy of Saya and the ones who stayed at that bus. After handing Rota the Four Star Ball for safekeeping, he rally the others for a meeting of the team. There's only four members who were now wearing different attires; Shizuka now wears a blue turtleneck sweater and white capris, Saya now wears a white short sleeved blouse, black skirt and black boots, Arisu now wears a dark shirt with a thin red bow, a white skirt, white thigh high socks, and pink shoes, and Rota replaced his Saiyan armor for a red orange gi with the symbol "孫" to illustrated his mystic name on the back and left front side of his chest, black baggy pants and undershirt, blue stockings and wristbands and kung fu shoes.)

Takashi Komuro: So you called us on a meeting because…

Bejita: We need to rethink of a new names for us and what our next move should be. (Despite Shizuka trying to care for this meeting, she was busy peeling a banana as some strange food cravings was overtaking her.)

Shizuka Marikawa: I'm sorry, but what is it that we need to talk about.

Bejita: Whether we should look for everyone's parents right now or taking care of any threat that will befall on the Earth or search for the bastard human who wished for this outbreak to happen on the black star dragonballs. (With Shizuka, most of the ones who were told of this were shockingly surprised by this news; Takashi decided to cave in and told them how Ocarino, the guardian of the Earth informed Broly, Revizu, Takashi and Bejita that a politician from Japan was responsible for this outbreak by wishing on another set called the black star dragonballs to has the dead reanimated as undead corpses with the hunger for human flesh. Most were shocked that it was caused by one of their own kind, others were closing their eyes in silence as they had pity for the miserable human who cause this nightmare to happen and there were enraged and hoping that the one who made that wish was still alive so that they could kill him themselves. Rika looked at the ones who were informed of this knowledge.)

Rika Minami: By the way, did this Ocarino told you who did it? (Everyone turned to Rika as they knew what she was gonna say next as she crossed her arms.) Before we go out there to pass judgement on random people like gods, we need to know who the one responsible for all of this is and where he is.

Takashi Komuro: (Nodding.) Yeah, we do know, but some of you won't like it; in fact I know for a certain that someone here is already ticked off for making her repeat the grade. (The Saiyans were confused, but looked at Rei who was shaking in anger as she realize who or whom Takashi is referring to.)

Broly: However, that doesn't mean we've gonna kill them at first sight. (Rei snapped out of her trance as Broly stared at the spear girl knowing that he was also lecturing her about revenge and morality.) If they're truly scum then we need to get prove first; either by capturing them or getting recordings that they did it otherwise people will see us as nothing more than conquerors and be greeted with nothing but war. (The other members were thinking about it and knew he's right. In order for the Saiyan race to be accepted into Earth, they must earn its inhabitants' trust and faith. Soon, the others nodded their heads in agreement.)

Bento: That's not a bad idea, Broly! We should show them some cooperation. Perhaps if we can gather the world leaders of Earth, especially if we'll revive them with the dragonballs once we get rid of the dead. By sharing our knowledge of energy through the martial arts and methods, and our technology; they'll no doubt begin to trust us, but more importantly they'll begin to hope again. (Before Bejita could express his doubts of the humans accepting their alien race, he saw the confirming and trusting smiles on each human members of the team because they are living proof that Humans and Saiyans can co-exist and fight together. Before long, Bejita turned his blank look into a bright smile as Saya blushed while raising an eye brow to her mate/boyfriend's expression.)

Bejita: You know, they might not believe us at first, but if we convince them and show them the good we have accomplish on their planet since our arrival then perhaps they'll be smart enough to believe and trust us. I mean, human beings are a bit of a violent and ignorant race, no offense. (Saya and the others actually shrugged it knowing fully well that it is true. Takashi decided to reassure them all with his own words too.)

Takashi Komuro: And yet are Saiyans truly that differently. We're both a young race still learning the path we must follow, but there is good within us. And if we didn't we wouldn't have made it this far. I know the old world we used to live in has died, but at the end of this carnage; a new one will be born and it will need us as the A-Fighters to defend it and its people! (The others were amazed by Takashi's rallying and yet surprised that he renamed the team as the A-Fighters.)

Yuki Miku: A-Fighters!? Seriously? Isn't that a little corny? (Everyone in the room shared a great laugh knowing that they wouldn't separate from the team, but once they had their laughter, they resume back to their meeting. Before long, Shizuka felt an unnatural urge to go to the bathroom.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Ah? Excuse me, but I have to use the restroom! (Shizuka moved carefully through as she left the room to the restroom as she looked ready to vomit. After she left, the attention of the team turned to Kohta.)

Kohta Hirano: What is that...? (After Kohta said that, the A-Fighters were looking out over the balcony at what looked like an improvised military convoy driving into the estate.)

Saya Takagi: That's right. He's the former lord of Tokonosu. The head of the Takagi family. (The convoy stopped and a man got out of the car in the middle of it and was greeted by Yuriko.) The man who judges everything by his rules! (They noticed that the rather serious-looking man had a katana sheathed at his hip.) My father! (Soichiro Takagi, Saya's father, was an intimidating man. He was tall, had Saya's orange eyes and the gaze of a predatory animal. His hair was jet black and his entire aura radiated strength from every possible angle. While some of the Saiyan members and most of the human members were surprised and startled by his appearance or simply observed without revealing an emotion like Bento, but only Bejita was laughing happily as the other amazingly surprised by the Saiyan prince's laughter while Saya was blushing and smiles to see the man she love isn't imitated by her father.)

Kohta Hirano: What's so funny?

Bejita: (Smirking darkly.) Is that what you're afraid of? Humorous! He doesn't look that tough to me. (Bejita turned to Saya.) And remember what I told you, Saya; parents chose to have children as their pride and joy with hopes that the child will surpass them when the time comes. (Saya nodded peacefully knowing fully well while Kohta narrowed a glare at the prince. Soichiro stood next to a cage that had been lifted from one of his trucks in the convoy. In the cage sat a zombie, clearly there for some reason or another with the sword Soichiro had sheathed at his hip with a crowd of survivors observing.)

Soichiro Takagi: This man's name is Tetsutaro Doi. (He announced to the crowd of survivors that had gathered around him, referring to the zombie in the cage.) He is the retainer of the family that has served the Takagi family! He's also my best friend! During a rescue operation, when he tried to save one of his associates… he was bitten! He sacrificed himself! That's the noblest act a human being can perform! However… He is no longer a human being. He has been reduced to nothing more than a deadly fiend! (Soichiro began to unsheathe the blade he had strapped to his side.) That's why as a man of the Takagi family… I will show this final act of mercy to the retainer! (The zombie in the cage had been getting more and more agitated as the speech went on. It could hear its food, but it could not reach it, until one of the guards around the area opened the cage door and allowed it to lunge at Soichiro. Said man brought down his katana thick and fast as he sliced the zombie's head clean off, sending its head tumbling away and its blood spurting everywhere. The crowd gasped in various states of shock as they witnessed the spectacle in front of them. These gasps only increased as they realized that the zombie's head was send off to the foundation. Soichiro turned to face the crowd again with a fierce but determined face.) This is our reality now! Even if they were your wonderful friends, beloved family members, or lovers we must dispose of them without hesitation! If you want to survive: YOU MUST FIGHT! (His speech had quite the effect on the crowd. Some believed him, others didn't. Either way, there would be fighting going on in the near future. Whether it would be between the dead they fought or each other still remained to be seen. And up on the balcony, still watching the scene down below, was the A-Fighters. They all had hardened faces, having basically just seen the public execution of a zombie. It wasn't so much the killing that shocked them, it was more the fact that it had been done to make a point. After a while of silence had passed.)

Kohta Hirano: Swords are inefficient!

Bento: You assume too much, Hirano. (Kohta argued further to explain his point.)

Kohta Hirano: Katana blades chip on contact with bones! They're useless after cutting down three or four people! (Peperuto frowned at him as he brought out his lecture.)

Peperuto: The one who practices the way of the sword knows its demands. The skill of the wielder, the quality of the sword and the strength of the mind. If these elements are met, the sword will not lose its combative strength, no matter how many people it cuts down. (Silence reigned on the balcony for a short while as they continued to stare at the commotion of the people below them. Then Kohta broke the silence again as persistent as ever.)

Kohta Hirano: It's different from the swords you use because once you get blood on Earth swords…

Takashi Komuro: Hey, Hirano. That's enough! (Takashi moved to put a hand on Kohta's shoulder, but he was pulling away from Takashi's reach.)

Kohta Hirano: Don't touch me! And don't interrupt me, you stupid monkey. (Takashi took it hard when Kohta told him off loudly with insults.) You can't even fire a gun! (Saya yelled at him in annoyance for implying an insult to the Saiyan members.)

Saya Takagi: Hirano! Behave yourself! (Kohta shook in silent rage and sadness that none of them would take his side in this. When it became clear that none of them would side with him and how haste his words might have impacted in the Saiyans; he decided enough was enough, and stormed out. Arisu sat by Rei and Rifaba, and closed her eyes when Kohta stomped passed her. It was upsetting to see her new family arguing like this.)

Bento: That has to be the strangest argument that could possibly evolve from what we've just watched. (He couldn't comprehend what had compelled Kohta to start arguing about the efficiency of swords at a time like this. Takashi couldn't agree more with Bento as he and that Saiyan prince could get along better than the younger prince.)

Takashi Komuro: You got that right. What's his problem?

Saeko Busujima: Be understanding. (Saeko told the other men of the team.) Hirano is also a man. (While they were trying out a strategic way to apologize to Kohta, Rifaba was desperately finding a way to confess her feelings for the chubby man, but before she could take her frustration out of the door until Arisu catch up to her with Zero.)

Arisu Maresato: Rifaba!

Rifaba: Huh? Arisu! What is it? (She wasn't saying it out of frustration, but concern for her since she told on the role of being a big sister to Arisu too.)

Arisu Maresato: Are you mad at Kohta for that monkey remark? (Rifaba shook her head sideways indicating that she wasn't mad at him, but worry for him as she formed some blushes on her face with a frown.)

Rifaba: Of course not, Arisu! I'm just looking out for him. I mean the guys shouldn't try to get on his nerves all the time and I can't help but think he's just an adorable panda bear. (Arisu saw this look until she realize something when she refer Kohta as a panda bear, recently she's been noticing this about her; being concern for Kohta's wellbeing, demands for him to be treated fairly, and calling him pen names while enraged at anyone picking on him. It pretty much became aware to Arisu as she smiling happily at her.)

Arisu Maresato: I see! You've fallen in love with Kohta, hasn't you? (This made Rifaba gasped in shock to see how intelligent this small girl was getting, courtesy of Kyoko. As she was nervously rubbing the back of her head with a smile while Arisu kept hers.) I'm right, aren't I?

Rifaba: Am I that oblivious? (It's true, ever since she met Kohta, she's been developing feelings for him; embracing feelings when she was bonding on the bus with him, protective feelings when she heard how low Shido truly was since he allowed bullies to pick on him as he did it himself, jealous feelings when there were girls like Saeko or Shizuka complimenting him or flirting in a sexy tone and act respectively while they were already taken for and happy feelings when he and Arisu were singing the "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" song as a parental figure and kind brother to her. She smile affectionally while daydreaming about Kohta with his usual big smile for a short while until she snap back to reality and turn to Arisu.) I guess I am that oblivious, but I'm not sure if he feels –

Arisu Maresato: Then it's settle! (Rifaba raised an eye brow as Arisu explained to her what she has set in mind.) You just need to tell Kohta how you truly feel for him without feeling rejected, but before that I'll tell big sis Saya about your feelings for him and see if she can help us out. You and Kohta have a lot in common: you're both big eaters, you're accurate, fun, hilarious, and fascinated in wonderful new technology! It's like you're made for each other. (Rifaba gasped surprised at this realization as she was still blushing thinking about what she said about those comparisons and realize that she was right as she grinned also cocky at Arisu while rubbing on her hair.)

Rifaba: How did you get so smart? Okay, you go tell Saya first, find Kohta and we'll go together to him. (After getting a nod, Arisu left to find Saya with Zero while she was trying hard to hide her blushes while she knew it was inevitable as she expressed her feelings for him. The door she was gonna pound on opened by Shizuka as she smiled at the kind school nurse.) Hi, there! Huh? (Rifaba noticed the mall, but minor frown on her face. Ever more so, Rifaba was worry about her.) Is there something wrong Dr. Marikawa?

Shizuka Marikawa: (Sighed) (She sighed for a moment before holding up a little plastic stick that had a plus symbol in the middle. Saeko's eyes turned wide when she saw what it was.)

Rifaba: (Gasped.) Dr. Marikawa don't tell me that's a – (Rifaba started to say her discovery until Shizuka interrupted her to finish the conclusion.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Yes it is Rifaba... I'm pregnant! (She informed Rifaba which left her speechless; especially to the surprise that she's currently carrying the first half-breed Saiyan baby inside her body.)

Rifaba: Dr. Marikawa, I don't know what to say?

Shizuka Marikawa: (Nodded.) I know I can't believe it myself either! I'm actually going to be a mommy. (She turn to face the ground, thinking how much of a surprise it was that that one night of sex could actually have impregnated with her mate's baby. She returned to look at Rifaba as she talks.)

Rifaba: Does Broly know about this? (She asked Shizuka as she shook her head.)

Shizuka Marikawa: No, but I'm planning to tell him. I just don't know how he's going to react to this. (Shizuka was in a nervous tone because after everything Broly told her about his childhood, she wasn't sure if he'll like the idea of being a father. Rifaba got out of the funk and began pushing Shizuka out the door.)

Rifaba: It's settle. We're telling him now. (She stated this as she held her wrist and moving in such speed.)

Shizuka Marikawa: But Rifaba – (Shizuka tried to complain, but was useless. After getting downstairs to the first floor, and just then they stepped foot outside of the manor, a voice was heard.)

Arisu Maresato: Rifaba! (Arisu called as she ran down the corridor towards the, a scared expression on her face.) Come quick! (She grabbed Rifaba's hand and started running back where she came from, Takashi following not far behind with Bejita turning to see the commotion while he was leaning on a tree with his back and arms crossed.)

Takashi Komuro: What's going on? (Takashi asked the worried Arisu.)

Arisu Maresato: It's Kohta! (She told them as they continued running.) Kohta's in trouble! (This only made them speed up and before long they were outside, where they could clearly hear a commotion going on. For some reason it was enraging Rifaba as she knew what men were saying and to whom. They turned a corner and saw exactly what the situation was.)

Male Takagi Grunt #1: Give me a break! (A man shouted and another voice from a pudgy middle aged man in a red sweat jacket and pants and a white t-shirt was heard.)

Male Takashi Volunteer: Hand them over, fat boy!

Kohta Hirano: NO! I WON'T! (Kohta was surrounded by men, men who looked extremely annoyed with him. He was on his knees hugging his, or to be precise Rika's, guns to his chest as the men looked down on him. One of them told him.)

Yoshioka: Come on, you know what's going on out there! You really shouldn't keep all those guns for yourself. You should give it to someone who…

Kohta Hirano: No! (Kohta denied them as he remain persistent as always.) I'm borrowing these. And besides… Nobody else here can handle them as well as I can. (WIMPING)

Male Takagi Grunt #2: Why, you! (One of the men growled at him, his teeth grinding in rage.) (Rifaba was looking quite infuriated at the humans who tried to so call "convince him" to relieve him of Rika's guns as her eyes were turning green and her white hair was turning blonde, Takashi, Shizuka, Bejita and Arisu began to notice this change happening to her as she was increasing her power level. Unknown to them, Rika, Kyoko, Revizu, and Zushin arrived to but were disgusted at the ways the men from the Takagi's ultra nationalist organization are picking on Kohta. Seeing that there's no point in convincing Kohta, the pudgy guy gesture his head to one of the Takagi soldiers to take them by force.)

Male Takagi Volunteer: Go ahead! (The scared spiky hair man turn toward Kohta.)

Male Takagi Grunt #1: (Chucking darkly) (A few more grunt were closing in on Kohta.)

Male Takagi Volunteer: You know what to do! We don't have time for this kid's whining!

Takashi Komuro: Hira… (Takashi was gonna put a stop to this but was interrupted by an enraged voice. Rifaba shrugged angrily as she pressed her arms down and shouts out.)

Rifaba: CUT IT OUT! (In a burst of energy, a loud aura screaming was heard with a bit of the ground shaking as it caused a few tremors to surface as Rifaba finally transformed into a Super Saiyan. It surprised most of the A-Fighters who saw this and the grunts and retainers whom turned to see Rifaba, who was now a Super Saiyan. In an instant, she struck down three grunts and the two retainers as the fat one had a cut on his balding head that was bleeding. This brought shock to the men and humiliation that they were brought down with ease by a teenage girl with a glowing aura and hair/eye color change. The grunt that was chuckling was now gritting his teeth as he tried but failed to hit her as she grabbed his throat and threw him roughly down to the ground like it was nothing. Kohta looked up as he was surprised to see Rifaba, as a Super Saiyan and fighting off the douchebags that wanted to take the guns from him. To their surprise, Rifaba sat down on the man's torso hard as he struggles to gasp for air as she punched him in the face and starts to repeat it several times as blood was being brought out as it began to frighten the others witnessing.)

Male Takagi Grunt #1: NO! PLEASE, STOP! NO MORE! NO, PLEASE! (SCREAMING PAINFULLY)

Soichiro Takagi: WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS!? (The would-be fight was interrupted by a shout very familiar from a very intimidating figure. The figure was none other than Soichiro Takagi alongside with him is his wife Yuriko Takagi. Rifaba stopped her rampage as her first were truly covered in blood as the man she was on top was holding his nose as it was contently bleeding a lot.)

Male Takagi Grunt #4: Master! (One of the men surrounding Kohta that were getting up stuttered upon seeing Soichiro Takagi stood before him.)

Male Takagi Volunteer: He's just a kid sir! (The balding fat guy told him, intimidated by the man's hard gaze.) He has no business with these guns. And we would've gotten them if it wasn't for that monkey freak with the blonde hair. (Choosing to interrogate the girl with the description later, Soichiro turns to Kohta with his arms crossed.)

Soichiro Takagi: I am Soichiro Takagi: former lord of Tokonosu, the master of the Devout Patriots' League. What is your name? (Bejita raised an eye brow, surprised to know that this man was just as prideful as him or perhaps with equal charisma as his father did. Kohta was whimpering with his eyes as he was nervous but responded back.)

Kohta Hirano: K-K-Kohta Hirano, I go to Fujimi Academy! I'm in Class 2B, roster number 32! Kohta exclaimed, still clinging onto his guns for dear life.

Soichiro Takagi: Something tells me you have spirit! I'm quite sure you went through a lot before you came all the way here. (Soichiro said in his naturally loud voice while further in his narrow look.) I take it you don't plan on handing in your weapons.

Kohta Hirano: No sir, I don't want to! Without the guns I'm going back to the way I was before! They'll make fun of me again! (Kohta told him, his voice both frightened and determined at the same time.) I don't want to go back there! I've finally found something that I can do!

Soichiro Takagi: What exactly can you do? TELL ME! (Tears ran down Kohta's face as he struggled to answer.)

Kohta Hirano: Well, I can…..I can –

Bejita: That's a simple question, you idiotic ignorant beast! He has helped me protect you daughter! (Bejita shouted as he approached, alongside with Takashi at his back. Both of them had hard expressions on their faces. Kohta choked out as Bejita and Takashi stepped up to defend him.)

Kohta Hirano: B-Bejita!? K-Komuro…

Soichiro Takagi: Komuro and Bejita… (Soichiro remarked thoughtfully despite what the Saiyan prince called him while his men were shooting glares at him for insulting their master.) I see. I remember your name. You've known Saya for a long time. (Soichiro then turn to Bejita.) And I've been well briefed about you and your warrior race by SAT Rika Minami and Zushin. You're a Saiyan Elite and the Prince of the Saiyan Race from Planet Vegeta, aren't you not!

Takashi Komuro: Yes sir, he's still is and as am I friends with your daughter, but Kohta and Bejita have been the ones protecting her and the other Saiyans as well. He keeps the guns! (Takashi confirmed.)

Bejita Of course he keeps his guns! (Despite being shot with Kohta's glares, Bejita agreed which surprised him.) And don't expect me to apologize for my insult toward you. It's pretty shitty of your men to just assume he can't do anything with those guns. He was out there with those gun, he came in here with the guns, and he'll damn well keep the guns. (Bejita powers up an energy wave that he aims at the fat guy, which shocked him, but it was released yet.) In case you're just stupid, you're a bigger fat ass than Kohta! I could pretty much kill you in one strike if I wanted to! (Bejita cancelled out his energy wave as he returned to his arm crossed pose.)

Arisu Maresato: Kohta! (Arisu cheered as she ran up and hugged the boy in question. She turned her head and aimed a glare, which was cuter than threatening, at Soichiro along with the looks the A-Fighters were giving him. Even Broly with Rei, Yuki, Naomi, Toshimi and Misuzu were watching the scene unfolding before them.)

Rika Minami: I'll have you know I've actually seen his bravery with our own eyes. (Rika turn to the men that were forcing Kohta with a glare.) Especially since you tried to take away my own guns that I lend to him as I've been training him to wield it to appliances only known to the Special Assault Team. (The grunts and retainers were shock to see one of the Special Assault Team's top 5 snipers before them alongside her mate Zushin since they were still shock that there are aliens among them, but to their surprise they were working side by side with these teenagers and the adults with them.)

Saya Takagi: Me too, daddy! (Saya told her father as she and all of the A-Fighters joined in defending Kohta as they formed a sort of protective circle around him.) He's just a loser military otaku… (Rifaba looked infuriated enough to almost charged at and ready to kill Saya until she changed her tone.) And Bejita might be considered an arrogant jerk most of the time, but without either of them, I would've been one of those zombie, dad! (Saya brought out her hand as she shows him and the men that she is bringing forth her ki as it forms into a ki sphere, but it faded away as she shouts out with fierce passion and conviction.) They're the one who been protecting me! Bejita, my mate did your job! (Soichiro looked upon the teenagers with the same hard expression, yet a glint of respect and pride shined in his eyes seeing his daughter's actions. Yuriko smiled slightly at the display before her as the group of friends banded together, despite being part of a much larger group. There was no doubt in their minds that these teenagers and adults of two different species from Earth and Space had what it takes to survive. Instead of ordering his men to shut Bejita off, Soichiro made a confident grin as he comments to laugh.)

Soichiro Takagi: (Laughing proudly.) I must admit, you got spirit, boy! Truly, you deserve your mantle as the Prince of the Saiyan race with your brother. I'm honor that two heirs of an entire race's monarchy is fighting alongside humanity. You have my respect and blessings. (Both Soichiro and Bejita smirked proudly as they shook hands with each other. Afterwards, he turned to his men with hard expression returned.) Men! Let this be known! Nobody touches Kohta's guns or takes them! Understood? (Reluctant at first, but the men chose to obey his orders as they returned to their duty as Rifaba reverted back to normal and got off of the one who was gonna beat up Kohta. Despite his cold attempt, Broly shot some ki at the man's face, but instead of destroying him, he was healing him as all the bruises, blood and damages were fading away.)

Broly: There! I've managed to heal you. With any luck your power level should've also increased from what it was before, but that's all you'll get from me! (After that event was cleared, everyone was sitting in the living room talking as Rifaba, with Shizuka, spoke and in the direction of Broly.)

Rifaba: Broly! Dr. Marikawa has something to tell you. (After saying that, it made everyone go quiet while Shizuka took it from here.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Broly, there's something I– Important I have to tell you. (Broly looked at his lover and smiled.)

Broly: Alright! What do you want to tell me?

Shizuka Marikawa: Well Broly... (She started, but was still shy to say it. Broly raised an eyebrow at her hesitation.)

Broly: Well? (He asked and it would have stay like that until she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Broly, I'm pregnant! (After her stated her pregnancy, Broly's eyes went wide along with everyone else's, hell, even Soichiro's eyes were widen to hear the news with Yuriko.)

Somato: What! (While the most were shocked and surprised, only Rika and Zushin smiled already knowing about her pregnancy. It was a bit silent until Kohta was excellent for the couple.)

Kohta Hirano: That's unbelievably great! (Even Saya and Bejita was speechless, but smile for the couple and were interested of the pregnancy process seeing that the child is half-Saiyan. The most who was shock the most was her mate Broly, but wasn't enraged as she predicted, but concern and wondering if she's right as he was sensing energy signals within her.)

Broly: So it's true! I'm going to be a father! (Shizuka smiled and nodded as she rubbed her stomach.)

Shizuka Marikawa: Yes. (She replied with Broly waited for a moment before he gave her a warm smile and stood up to embrace her as he rubbed her stomach feeling two energies in her womb.)

Broly: (Thought: Don't worry, little ones! I promise to protect you both and your mother as well! Unlike my father, I will not use you for my own personal gains. That's not who I am!) (Rika smiled at her best friend and hugged her as she was patting a bit at her belly with the back of her hand.)

Rika Minami: Looks like we're going to have to keep you safe no matter what. (Zushin nodded in agreement.)

Zushin: She's right and hopefully we'll be somewhere safe in nine months. And especially after we have capture the bastard who wished for this outbreak to happen! (He added this which made Broly agree. Rei was the first to recover and smiles gladly for Shizuka and Broly.)

Rei Miyamoto: Congratulations! (Takashi shook his head and smiled)

Takashi Komuro: Oh man what else could happen? (Laughing lightly)

Rifaba: (Sighed.) Well there is one more thing. Kohta, we need to talk! It's important! (She said that as she and Kohta began to walk off. Takashi and Bento knew what she was about to do and shook their heads.)

Bento: Well it is Rifaba, we're talking about! Hopefully it goes well for her. (While the others were gonna explain to Soichiro and Yuriko of the person responsible for this outbreak, in a room, Rifaba confessed her feelings to Kohta, which surprised him at first but in a surprising twist he had childishly tears running down as he hugged Rifaba, who was smiling happy to know that Kohta does have feelings for her as they kissed to signify that they were now mates.)

[Outer Space]

(The A-Fighters were making preparations for their new goals to achieve on Earth, meanwhile in the vastness of outer space there were three round spaceships that were heading to Planet Earth. In one of them, a man with light blue skin and gold eyes and green long braid hair while donning the battle armor of the Planet Trade as he held out a dark smirk and a black star dragonball.)

* * *

 **After Episode Talk:**

Broly: Hey everyone, Broly here!

Takashi Komuro: Damn it! What were they thinking? Sending out nuclear missiles so blindly!?

Revizu: I feel your pain, Takashi! I wish there was something we could do. How do you get stop a nuclear missile from exploding back to Earth?

Zushin: Maybe with the one transformation that we neglect to tell the others and to do that is to see the full moon.

Revizu: You don't mean...

Zushin: I do! Prince Bejita, if you be so kind to create a Power Ball!

Bejita: With pleasure! With this, we'll become Great Apes.

Takashi Komuro: Wait!? What are you doing?!

Broly: Next time on Dragon Ball NE Episode 011: Storming of the Great Apes! What's... happening to me!? (ROARING LOUDLY)

[Great Ape] Takashi Komuro: (ROARING WILDLY)


End file.
